Flower in New York
by A Fangirl Named Desire
Summary: AU Hermione is broken after the war. 9 years later the witch moves to New York where she finds a reason to live again. Will this romance survive? When truths are revealed, can it still keep them together? HG/SR. Rated for safety. ADOPTED BY PrinceLaVey! DIRECT CONTINUATION!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel!_

**_Hey, Hey! So I posted this story a while ago but deleted it as I thought I lost inspiration. Guess what came back, INSPIRATION! I felt that this was too adorable to let go so here it is! Enjoy munchkins!_**

...

Flower in New York

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger snapped the plane window shut as the aircraft heading to New York descended. Leaning back, the young woman thought over what had led to her move to the city that never sleeps.

The war against Voldemort had been extensive and torturous for the witch. After the war ended she had nightmares, terrible nightmares of her time at Malfoy Manor, nightmares of seeing her classmates fall dead. As the nightmares progressed Hermione's relationships crumbled, all except one. Her best friend Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived-and-then-concurred never left her side as she cried, as she had flashbacks. Both of them stuck together as the press hounded them, when Harry had to go to speeches, funerals, and award ceremonies, they stood as a team. Nothing romantic happened which was fine. Harry was far too busy with the cleanup of Magical Britain to focus on romance which was fine with Hermione, she was far too busy trying to keep hold of her sanity.

After 9 years everything finally seemed normal but Harry could see Hermione slowly wilting under all the stress and memories and knew she needed to leave the wizarding world behind or she would crack. At first Hermione thought it was another rejection until Harry told her that he only cares about her health. He bought her an apartment in Brooklyn, a new wardrobe and first class plane ticket. The 26-year-old raven haired man also gave his friend a card connected to one of his Potter vaults though he still recommended getting a job and his phone number. So Harry saw her off at London Heathrow Airport and she was now landing in John F. Kennedy International Airport.

Hermione unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her backpack from the overhead bin when the stewardess let the first class go. She grabbed her suitcase from the baggage claim, converted the rest of her pounds to American dollars for the taxi ride and walked out into the cool New York night air. Thankfully there was a cab just letting a couple out so she waited patiently for them to get their bags before getting in and giving the older gentleman the address. He nodded and Hermione leaned back, trying not to think about the 11 miles the meter was counting.

Hermione was exhausted and wanted to go to bed as soon as she got to her apartment but the bushy haired girl promised to call Harry as soon as she got there. Thanks to time change it was afternoon in London while it was 8 at night in New York. Hermione rubbed her eyes and looked out the window of the cab.

"Long plane ride?" The cab driver asked.

"Yeah I just arrived from London. Contrary to former belief first class does _not _make up for sitting in a plane for 7 hours." Hermione said and the cabbie chuckled.

"Well hopefully you get a good night's sleep. You look dead on your feet." The driver said in concern and Hermione smiled at the man.

"I'll try."

After asking the kind man a few places close by to get groceries the cab pulled up to a relatively nice apartment building. As she paid the fare, Hermione thanked the friendly man who nodded back and, after the young witch grabbed her heavy bag, drove off. The young woman entered the lobby only to find the elevator was out of order. Her apartment was on the second floor. Groaning, the already exhausted Brit realized she had to drag her suitcase up the stairs. She would have shrunk it as she was the only one in the lobby but she had decided to stop magic for a while. Hermione sighed before gripping the heavy, cumbersome, suitcase and starting up the stairs. She almost made it to her landing when her damn suitcase opened and the clothes spilt all over.

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione stalked down the steps when she heard a polite voice behind her.

"Do you need help ma'am?"

….

Steve Rogers looked up at the ceiling in his bedroom. It's been almost a year since he was thawed after 70 years on ice. The captain was slowly getting used to 21st century New York with the help of Director Fury from SHIELD. He was still a little out of touch but as a former soldier he always did his best to follow orders and to him, learning about this new world was a direct order. Also as a former soldier, his senses had been heightened (maybe the injections that turned him into Captain America had a help in that) so it was sometimes hard to sleep when he could hear his neighbors. A fight from the couple above his apartment just ended with a slamming door.

Steve turned over, trying to get comfortable before finally giving up on sleep for now. The blonde walked out to his living room and turned on his TV to the channel TCM. The channel brought back good memories. The ex-super soldier poured himself a small glass of Scotch and sat on his couch, watching the end of some movie when he heard a thud from outside the door. Muting the movie, Steve stuck his head out the door and saw a young woman with her back to him glaring at a suitcase which had just opened and poured out a bunch of clothes.

"Bloody Hell!" She had a British accent. As the frustrated woman stomped down the stairs Steve decided to speak up.

"Do you need help ma'am?" Steve asked and the girl turned around. She was pretty, with shoulder length, slightly bushy, brown hair and round honey colored eyes. Her facial features were small, with an upturned nose and pouty lips. She had bags under her eyes though and looked like she could use a decent meal. The girl blushed and Steve realized he was staring intently at her.

"Yes, thank you." The girl said and Steve joined her in gathering up the clothes. After she zipped up the suitcase Steve picked it up. He now understood why it spilled over, it must have been heavy for her if even he could feel the weight

They walked to the apartment a few doors away from his. The girl seemed slightly frustrated by the furrowed brow. The silence was a little stifling.

"My name is Steve Rogers by the way." Steve said as they neared her apartment. Hermione looked up at him.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said with a strained smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione." Steve said and Hermione's smile was a little more genuine.

"Same to you Steve." They had stopped in front of apartment 117A and Hermione pulled a key out of her backpack. She turned around after unlocking the door. "Thank you again."

Steve set the bag down. "No problem. Have a nice night." Steve said with a smile and Hermione nodded in response before watching as Steve walked back down the hall. He heard Hermione's sigh clear as day as she entered the apartment, the door quietly shutting behind her.

As Hermione called to tell Harry that she had made it before falling asleep on her new bed instantly, Steve was calling Nick Fury to tell him that someone new has moved across from him. Nick had been bugging him to meet new people and there was something about Hermione Granger he couldn't place his finger on.

...

_There is the first chapter! Like I said, this is a repost so the first few chapter are the same but then I start writing the new chapters. Anyway, please Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_So here's chapter two. I need you guys to know that my chapters are short. I usually type until I get into the 1,000's and then end the chapter so now you have a warning. Okay, enjoy the next chappie my pretties!_**

...

Chapter 2

"Nick Fury." A gruff voice answered.

"Hey its Steve. Is it too late to call?" Steve asked as it was almost 9 at night.

"No, I'm still working on some stuff. Whats up?" Nick had become a close friend to Steve which surprised some people as the man with one eye was usually not the friendly type.

"Well this girl just moved in across the hall." He heard Fury chuckling lightly.

"And?"

"Well, something about her is different. Its like she has this aura that draws people in." Steve said and Nick was now full out laughing.

"I take it you've met her?" Nick asked in amusement and Steve said yes. "Well did you get a name?"

"Um, yes. Her name is Hermione Granger." Steve said and could tell Nick nodded by the rustling sound.

"Like the character form A Winter's Tale. Interesting. What are you going to do?"

"Don't know. I'm new to all this. Before the ice, I was too busy with the war to even think of woman or anything like that." Steve said and Nick laughed.

"Well, ask her for coffee. If you have problems call me. Now I think you should get some sleep." Nick said and Steve sighed. They hung up after saying good night and Steve went to bed.

…..

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed around 8 in the morning. After a nice shower, the witch put her hair in a braid and dressed in a beige and black dress, jean jacket, black flats, and a charm bracelet that held significant charms for London. As Hermione was about to make coffee she heard a knock at the door. Sighing at the realization she won't get her caffeine yet Hermione opened the door to see Steve standing in front of her with a smile.

"Hello Hermione." He said in a polite tone you don't usually hear. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Why hello Steve, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to join me for coffee. Before you protest, it's not a date. It's more like a welcome to New York gesture." Steve said casually though his insides were in knots. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully before shrugging.

"Okay. Let me just get my bag, hold on." Hermione said with a more genuine smile before rushing into her bedroom where a black purse sat on her dresser. It was small as Hermione didn't really understand why girls needed a bag so big you could fit in a copy of Hogwarts, a History. Grabbing her key along with the bag she walked back to where Steve was waiting. She smiled after locking her door.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they headed out the lobby. Steve stared straight ahead as he answered.

"It's a little café I like to go to. A friend told me it was actually one of the first café's in Brooklyn." Steve said and out of the corner of his eye he could see her eyes light up at this new information. _So she likes to learn._ Steve mused as they walked around a corner.

"Oh this is very nice." Hermione said as they entered the small establishment.

The two found a nice table and sat just as a female waiter walked up. She was pretty, probably in her early 20's. Hermione could already her getting ready to flirt and she definitely wanted to see what her handsome neighbor did.

"Hello, I'm Amy. What can I get you this morning?" She asked, only looking at Steve who looked over at Hermione. He indicated she should go first.

"I'll have a coffee with two sugars and milk. Also a blueberry scone." Hermione said and made sure that Amy wrote it down. The pretty waitress instantly turned back to Steve and Hermione had to choke back a giggle at the completely clueless way Steve acted around her.

"What about you?" She asked, batting her eye lashes. Hermione hid her grin behind her napkin as Steve just politely asked for coffee and a bagel. Amy was disappointed as she nodded and walked away to give the barista the orders. Finally Hermione let the giggles out. Steve looked at her.

"What?" That caused Hermione to break out into full blown laughter.

"Do you have no experience with woman or are you just clueless in general." Hermione finally gasped out as she calmed down. Steve looked at her in confusion.

"That Amy was practically throwing herself at you and you did nothing. Just politely asked for your coffee and food." Hermione said, mirth clearly showing in her eyes and on her face. Steve just shrugged, obviously showing he wasn't interested in what Amy was doing.

The disappointed waitress came back with their orders and left, not trying again it appeared. Hermione buttered her scone as she felt Steve watching her with his clear blue eyes. Hermione had always been able to ignore stares as a war hero and best friends with the boy-who-lived but for some reason she had trouble ignoring his. Finally she looked up and stared right back. Steve broke contact and blushed a little. Hermione smirked.

"What made you move to New York?" Steve asked and Hermione sighed.

"Some personal matters came up that caused me to leave London. I didn't want to but I was having so much trouble that my best friend, Harry put his foot down and told me I needed to find a way to get myself better so, we both decided that I move here." Hermione said and Steve nodded.

"Are you a New York native or did you move from somewhere else?" Hermione asked and Steve grinned secretively.

"I'm a New Yorker." That wasn't a lie. He was born in New York, back in the late 20's, early 30's.

"Then you're definitely going to have to show me around. In exchange, I'll buy the coffee for today and any other time." Hermione said, matching his grin. Steve pretended to think about it.

"Deal." Steve thanked the stars that Nick had decided to show him the city a while back and the blonde regularly walked around Manhattan. Hermione laughed at his tone before finishing off her coffee.

As the two finished their food they decided since it was only 9 in the morning they would start the tour then. Amy must have heard their conversation because when she came with the check she looked even more disappointed. Hermione instantly handed her the credit card and Amy returned a few seconds later with the card. The two left the small café and called a cab to take them to Manhattan.

...

**_So Nick Fury is slightly OOC but he needs to be for my story. Steve and Hermione had their first 'date' though they wont admit it (silly people). I hope you liked the chapter. Please Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Chapter 3! The timeline worked perfectly for the play and A Tree Grows in Brooklyn is my favorite book! Read my friends! Read!_**

...

Chapter 3

"What do you want to see first?" Steve asked as Hermione looked over a guide book that had been in her purse. They had just exited the cab.

"Well, since we're on Broadway, I thought maybe the theatre." Hermione said with a playful grin and a fake 'it should be obvious' tone. Steve laughed.

"You're right." Steve said, a little embarrassed. The pair walked down Broadway, Hermione practically bouncing in excitement at all lights that even showed in the day time.

"Whats playing right now anyway?" Hermione asked as they neared a theatre.

"Um, I think it's the musical Wicked. I hear it's actually pretty good." Steve said remembering what Nick told him. He pointed out the billboard on the side and Hermione grinned.

"I'm definitely going to see it sometime. It looks like it's based out of my favorite movie." Hermione said and Steve smiled.

"Wizard of Oz is your favorite movie?"

"Yeah how'd you know?" Hermione asked as she took out her camera to take a photo of the billboard.

"Because that's what this musical is based on." Steve said with a smirk and it was Hermione's turn to be embarrassed. She blushed lightly. Steve thought it looked pretty on her. _Where did that come from?_ Steve thought a little startled.

"C'mon." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, not realizing that it was twisting his insides in a startling way.

Steve pointed out the main sights like Times Square, Central Park, and the Empire State Building. As a last request before they headed back was stopping at a book store. Steve was very amused to watch her eyes widen at the sight of BookCourt, a relatively large book store. Before she could go crazy Steve reminded her that it was going to be dark soon and she might want to wait until tomorrow. He almost laughed as she longingly looked towards the books before sighing and following him out. As they sat in the cab that was heading toward their apartments Steve asked some questions.

"What's your favorite book?"

"Ironically, _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_. I love coming of age stories and I feel the book is one of the best." Hermione laughed. "What about you? What's your favorite book?"

"_The Picture of Dorian Grey_. I like the classics." Steve said and Hermione nodded.

"Have you seen the movie?" Hermione asked as they went over the Brooklyn Bridge.

"I didn't even know they made a movie about it." Steve said. "I'll have to look it up." Hermione grinned.

"Well, now I taught you something new." Hermione said matter-of-factly and Steve laughed.

The cab pulled up to their apartment building. Since Hermione had paid for the coffee, Steve paid for the cab. They entered the lobby and he directed her to the stairs telling her that the elevator has always been broken. They reached their landing and Hermione smiled as they stood in front of her door.

"Thank you for showing me around Steve." Hermione said and the aforementioned man smiled.

"No problem." Hermione fidgeted a second before asking him a question.

"Hey if your free tomorrow night, maybe we could go see Wicked. As a proper thank you. Not many would spend a whole day showing someone around a city." Hermione said, a little nervous. She kept telling herself it's not a date but the denial wasn't winning.

As they walked and talked she got to know a man who was like her. He didn't even get bored or complain when she talked to him about different things she had learned about the city through some research back at London. He also would politely correct her on some miss-information. He was very sweet. She was startled out of her thoughts by his answer.

"Sure, that sounds fine. What time?" Steve asked looking a little surprised at the invitation.

"I looked at the schedule and the night showing starts at 7 so I'll see you out here around 5:30." Hermione said and Steve nodded before telling her goodnight and left with a smile. Hermione grinned and shut her door. She decided to call Harry.

After three rings a familiar voice answered. "Hey Hermione."

"How did you know it was me?"

"'Mione you're the only person I know that I actually talk to that knows how to use a phone. It's pretty obvious." Harry said in amusement. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you how my day went." Hermione tried to be casual but Harry called her out.

"Did something bad happen?" He asked worriedly and Hermione laughed.

"Unlike you, I'm not a trouble magnet. Nothing bad happened." Harry gave an indignant sound but let her continue. "Well, you know how I told you that this guy helped with my suitcase?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he invited me to coffee this morning and then showed me around the city. Before you say anything, it wasn't a date. Especially since I offered to pay for the coffee." Harry asked her to continue. "Well I invited him to see a Broadway play tomorrow night."

"So you asked him out on a date?" Harry asked.

"No, its just a thank you for showing me around." Hermione heard a sigh.

"'Mione, a thank you is giving him a gift or a thank you card, even treating him to lunch. Going to nighttime play is a date. I'm happy for you but be careful." Hermione sighed. She knew it was a date but she wasn't going to say it aloud.

"I will. Thank you Harry."

"Is my thank you going to be a theatre performance also? I think it will be unfair to that Steve guy." Harry chuckled.

"_Good bye_ Harry."

"Bye Hermione." Harry said with another laugh before hanging up.

Hermione went to her room and changed into pajamas before falling in her bed and going to sleep. Dreams of a muscular blonde running through her head, not knowing that Steve was having dreams about a bushy haired girl at the same time.

...

**_Aw Harry, I love making you funny. So they are starting to recognize their feelings but its not there yet. Now the reason Steve was surprised is because in his time, the man always asked the girl out, not the other way around. Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Chapter 4 *does happy dance* I don't have much to say this time so just enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 4

Hermione woke up to a knock on the door, looking over she saw it was 9 in the morning. Sighing she put on her knee length blue dressing robe and padded to the front door. Steve was standing there with a bag and two coffee's from the café they went to yesterday. He smiled at Hermione's disoriented expression, she was obviously in need of some caffeine.

"Brought it to you this time. You look like you could use it." Steve said with a chuckle. Hermione shook her head clear and opened the door a little wider and gestured for him to come in. Hermione clicked on her radio to a news station as she led him to the kitchen table. They both sat and Hermione smiled as he pulled out a blueberry scone and handed it to her.

"Was Amy there?" Hermione said with a small giggle as she grabbed her coffee. Steve sighed.

"Yes but I politely told her I wasn't interested. She was disappointed but she needed to know." He said and Hermione laughed before taking a bite of her scone. "So what were you planning on doing before tonight?

"Well I need to get groceries and then I'm thinking of staying in until I need to get ready for tonight."

"What about the bookstore you saw? I thought you wanted to go there?" Steve asked as he took a sip of his coffee. Hermione snorted.

"You've never seen me around books. I would be there the whole day. Back in school my best friend would have to literally drag me out of the library." Hermione laughed and then sighed in remembrance of her time at Hogwarts. Steve watched her as she smiled a little before taking another bite of the warm scone.

"What about you? What are you going to be up to?" Hermione asked, drinking some of her coffee.

"My friend is coming over for a few hours." Steve said, which was true as he had called Nick for advice about that night. Hermione nodded.

They finished their meal in silence. "Thank you for bringing me coffee." Hermione said after cleaning up the empty cups and paper bag. Steve smiled.

"See you tonight than Hermione." Steve said and Hermione grinned.

"Tonight." Hermione said and Steve left with a wave.

Hermione took a nice shower and dressed in casual jeans, a t-shirt, and converse. Her hair was in a ponytail. She set out her outfit for that night which consisted of a black lace skirt, white knitted sweater, and beige flats. She figured it was like going to a theater in England. Dress nice but not too nice. Hermione grabbed her purse and headed out to the grocery store that the kind cab driver from two nights ago told her about. It was just around the corner so she didn't have to call a cab. The goblins had told Hermione that the card worked at regular banks to extract money from the ATM so she needn't worry but she'd rather not use a cab all the time.

The store was small but had everything she needed. She bought two large bags so she didn't have to carry all the little plastic bags so all together she only needed to walk home with three bags. They were heavy but not as bad as her suitcase. She made it back to her apartment an hour and a half after leaving. As she got to her landing she saw a man in a black, leather trench coat being let into Steve's apartment by the blonde himself. She saw Steve smile at her and she smiled back before unlocking her apartment and heading in. The bushy haired witch put everything away before setting an alarm while she read as she knew when reading she lost track of time. Hermione pulled out the book she was currently reading and sat in her lounge chair to get lost in the tale of a nineteenth century matchmaker.

"So she asked you out?" Nick asked and Steve rolled his eyes.

"No its just a thank you." Steve said as he dug through his closet. He heard a snort from the man sitting behind him.

"Doesn't seem like it. Use your head."

"You sound like her. She called me clueless when we got coffee because this waitress, in her words, was practically throwing herself at me."

"Ha, I like her already. She has attitude." Nick said and Steve sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, you both know how to give attitude to someone. Now can you help me? What am I supposed to wear to a performance?" Steve said and Nick pointed out that he should just wear black pants and a long sleeve red button up. A beep was heard and Nick looked at his beeper.

"Got to go. Have fun on your _not _date." Nick said with a chuckle before walking out. Steve looked at the clock and decided to get ready now as it was already 4.

Hermione heard her alarm go off and shut the book she was almost finished with. Standing up and stretching, Hermione decided to take another shower. After a relaxing shower, Hermione changed into her outfit, adding a silver heart shaped locket and a faux pearl bracelet. She was able to wrestle her bushy hair into a side braid. Her makeup was not showy. Just some peach colored lip gloss, mascara, light brown eye shadow and black eyeliner. As she put the last dab of gloss on her lips she heard a knock on the door. Looking at the clock, she grinned. Right on time.

Grabbing her purse, Hermione opened the door to see a very handsome Steve Rogers standing in front of her. He was staring intently at her and she blushed before he realized what he was doing.

"You look nice." He said after she locked the door and Hermione smiled at him, blushing again.

"Thanks, you look pretty handsome yourself." Hermione said with a smile and Steve returned the gesture as they walked down the stairs. Hermione was surprised to see that the taxi driver was the same that drove her from the airport.

"Hey I don't know if you remember me?" Hermione said and the driver chuckled as Steve looked on in confusion.

"'Course I do. You were complaining about how first class doesn't make up for a 7 hour flight." Hermione laughed. "Where are you two kids headed?"

"To see Wicked at the Broadway Theater." Hermione said excitedly and the cabbie smiled as he drove to the destination. It was a little past work traffic so they got to the theatre in no time. Steve paid the fare as Hermione was paying for the tickets.

"Have fun!" The driver called out before driving away.

The pair entered the theatre. They were each given a brochure and shown to their seats which were pretty good for last minute. Close to the front but not to close that they had to always move their heads. Soon all the viewers arrived and the lights dimmed.

...

**_Yes, you can get tickets the same night as the showing. I've seen it happen before. I searched theaters online and one of the theaters on Broadway is called Broadway Theater, don't worry I did my research! Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_WARNING! SPOILERS FOR THE MUSICAL WICKED! If you haven't seen it and are planning to, then i am sorry to say that you will get spoilers. You're going to have to deal with it, sorry. I feel really bad but what can you do. Anyway (i say that a lot) here is chapter 5! Enjoy little loves!_**

...

Chapter 5

"Wow!" That was the first word out of Hermione Grangers mouth as the musical ended. She looked at Steve who was smiling.

"That was what I was going to say."

"Idina Menzel was just amazing as Elphaba. When she belted out those notes I got chills. Especially on the songs Defying Gravity and No Good Deed." Hermione's eyes were bright with excitement as they left the warm lobby.

"I know you had chills, I was right next to you." Steve laughed and Hermione held back a blush. Some of the chills were when his arm brushed up against hers. Something weird was going on with her if this was happening just after meeting him. As Steve called a cab Hermione kept talking.

"This definitely puts the Wizard of Oz in a different light for me. I mean the Wicked Witch and Glinda were friends! And Elphaba doesn't even really die, Fiyero, who is the scarecrow, finds her as she had faked her death! There was also so much foreshadowing but you didn't know until it actually happened!" Steve chuckled as Hermione kept talking at top speed as they entered the yellow cab.

"Calm down Hermione. I was there too." Steve said with a grin as he placed a calming hand on her shoulder. The gesture did funny things to both their stomachs though they didn't know why.

The ride back was relatively silent with only Hermione asking Steve if he liked a certain part. He told her his all-time favorite part was the whole Defying Gravity scene, not just the song. Hermione said she liked the part with Madam Morrible's arrest as betraying someone like she betrayed Elphaba is terrible. _I know about traitors._ Hermione thought as she remembered the confrontation in her third year with Peter Pettigrew. She did tell him that her all-time favorite part was when Fiyero left with Elphaba when the guards were called on her.

"I saw it as romantic. Realizing that perfection isn't important and leaves with the one who isn't because he falls for her." Hermione sighed as she got out of the toasty cab into the cold air. Steve just smiled at her faraway look. She blushed as she realized she had been day dreaming. They reached her door and Hermione smiled at him.

"There now you have a proper thank you for yesterday." She said before standing on her tip toes and kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Steve." The girl than slipped into her apartment, leaving a stunned man standing in the hallway.

Hermione sighed as she set her purse down. Kissing his cheek had been an impulse she wanted to act on so she did. It may not have been one of those Hollywood kisses but it still caused chills to run through her body. What was happening to her? Its been 9 years since the battle and thoughts of a relationship. She spent the last 9 years trying to keep it together and now that she's moved away from London she's found someone who gave her the feelings she used to get when she liked someone. When Fiyero and Elphaba had been singing As Long as Your Mine, Hermione had snuck a peak at Steve. He was watching the show in awe, never looking away from the stage though Hermione could swear she saw his eyes flicker toward her.

Hermione kept thinking over the night as she changed into her comfortable pajamas. Hermione took her hair out its braid and ran her fingers through before yawing as fatigue hit her. She stumbled to bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Steve was currently laying in his bed, trying to fall asleep. He kept rubbing his hand on the spot where Hermione had kissed his cheek, the area still tingled. Steve knew he had been attracted to Hermione as soon as he saw her. It wasn't just because of her beauty, but because she had this….glow that seemed to pull you in. Then he got to know her the next day when he gave her that tour. She was definitely knowledgeable but also caring as she spoke passionately of her wish for equal rights, though she didn't go into detail on which rights she wanted equality on. Steve turned onto his side and stared at the wall, trying to figure out what to do. He fell asleep with no solution.

…

Hermione woke up with a lazy smile. She stretched and dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans, a green long sleeve t-shirt, and some black converse. She put her hair up in a ponytail before grabbing her purse. The young witch decided to go out to a little diner she saw near the book store that Steve had shown her. Hermione locked her door just as Steve walked out. Hermione turned around and was surprised to see her neighbor locking his door.

"Hey Steve." Hermione said and Steve turned around.

"Oh, hello Hermione. What are you up to today?" Steve asked and Hermione smiled.

"Well I saw this nice little diner next to that book store you showed me. I thought I'd have breakfast there and then look in the book store."

"May I join you? I was already planning on going there since I wanted to check out the book you told me about." Steve asked politely with a smile and Hermione blushed a little. No one had ever wanted to spend so much time with her.

"That's fine. I'll pay for the cab fare this time though." She said with a grin and Steve nodded as they walked down the stairs.

The cab ride was quiet, both lost in their thoughts and emotions. Steve had smiled inwardly when Hermione blushed, though why she did he didn't know. He was trying to figure it out. Hermione was trying to figure out why Steve wanted to spend so much time with her. _He couldn't possibly like me. I'm just a know it all, bookworm." _A nagging voice in the back of her mind contradicted that thought. He didn't know her from school and she had learned to calm her know it all status over the years. Though she was definitely still a book worm.

The duo arrived to the diner and Hermione paid the fare with a thank you before the cabbie drove away. Steve and Hermione were shown to a booth and handed menus.

"I've never been to an American diner before." Hermione said as she scanned the menu. Steve chuckled but instantly sobered when a young man walked up. He appeared to be the waiter. Steve could tell that women would swoon at the young guy's feet.

"I'm Mitchell and I'll be your waiter this morning." Hermione looked up and he shot her a white smile. Hermione tinged a light pink and jealousy shot through the ex-soldier. Hermione saw out of the corner of her eye Steve's forehead crumple and a look on his face that screamed jealousy.

"Hello Mitchell, I'll have a coffee with two sugars and a little bit of milk." Hermione said calmly though her insides were full of butterflies at the sight of Steve's expression. She had to re-think the idea that he didn't like her in that way.

Steve ordered the same politely though Hermione could hear the force behind it. Their waiter nodded and left. Hermione looked at Steve with an eyebrow raised, he looked right back at her. Hermione was the first to back down and blushed deeply. She heard Steve chuckle and she looked up to see him still staring at her.

"What?"

"You look beautiful today." Steve said with an easy grin and Hermione blushed even redder as Mitchell returned with their coffees and took their food orders. The two went simple, Hermione ordered pancakes while Steve asked for an omelet. Mitchell smiled again, though this time it didn't affect Hermione, and left.

"Why just pancakes? I thought you would get something more American." Steve teased and Hermione blushed again. She blushed a lot around him.

"Well American pancakes are different from British ones. British pancakes are thinner and we usually use sugar and lemon juice when eating them. I hear that you Yanks use syrup, I wanted to try." Hermione's voice was a mix of matter-of-factness and teasing. She winked at the last sentence.

"Lemon juice? And you think we're weird?" Steve shot right back at her but she just rolled her eyes.

Hermione was surprised by how fast the service was and looked around after Mitchell brought the food and left. She and Steve were pretty much the only ones there. Hermione looked at the pancakes with an unsure expression that made Steve laugh. He pushed the pourer that contained maple syrup toward her with a smile. Both their hearts picked up speed when their hands touched as she grabbed the containment item. Hermione turned pink as she poured the syrup on the pancakes and carefully took a bite, completely aware of Steve staring at her as he ate.

"Verdict?" Steve was amused at her thoughtful expression as she took another bite. Hermione was in the middle of chewing so she nodded. It was delicious. Steve laughed before eating his omelet.

The man was aware of Hermione's curious gaze but tried to ignore it. It was very hard to deny he liked Hermione so he didn't try to anymore. He just wondered if she liked him. Her blushes around him gave him a small hint but he wasn't sure. Steve and Hermione sighed inwardly as they ate, wondering what to do about their attraction for each other.

...

**_Again, sorry about the spoilers. Did you enjoy it? I love fluffy fanfictions and as you can tell, this is very fluffy! I got the pancake thing from another fanfiction. Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Yay Chapter 6! This chapter is very short but a big big thing happens in this chapter and i hope you like it! Enjoy my lovely loves! _**

...

Chapter 6

Hermione was about to set her credit card in the bill fold when Steve held up his hand and placed exact change into the bill. Hermione was going to protest but her mouth instantly closed and she had to fight back a blush as he grabbed her hand to help her out of the booth. It was like she was a school girl again. Hermione did place a tip though, shooting Steve a smug look all the while. Mitchell waved to them as they left but Hermione barely noticed as she was too focused on the fact that Steve was still holding her hand albeit loosely but holding all the same. A traitorous blush seeped through and she looked straight ahead, wondering why he was still holding her hand. True she wasn't complaining but she still wanted to know why.

Steve was being bold, he knew, but he had this sudden urge to grab her hand so he used an internal excuse of helping her out of the booth. He loosened his grip slightly, expecting her to let go herself but she didn't so he used that advantage and didn't move his hand. Looking over slightly he saw a blush on her cheeks as she looked straight ahead. Steve smiled as they entered the store. Suddenly her grip tightened and he looked over but she was busy looking at all the books with a childlike wonderment. She turned to him.

"You said you wanted to look at _A_ _Tree Grows in Brooklyn_?" Steve nodded. "Well that should be pretty simple even with all these books. Just go to Fiction and Literature and search through the S's." Hermione then dragged him off to said section. Steve was startled by how fast Hermione found her way, even without ever being here before. After finding the right place it took her less than 2 minutes to find the right book. She handed it to him with an excited expression.

"How?" Was all he managed to get out and she laughed.

"I learned to maneuver through one of Europe's largest libraries. I can figure out a bookstore." Hermione said with a grin and Steve nodded, still a little surprised, as he flipped through the book. He hadn't realized Hermione had wandered off until he heard a small squeal coming from the other side of the book shelf. He was about to walk over when she rushed around the corner and rammed into him.

"Oomph. Sorry Steve." Hermione said and looked up. She blushed as he steadied her, his large hands lingering on her arms, before looking back down. "Anyway. Look what I found." Her past excitement coming back though there was still a blush on her cheeks. She held up the old looking book gently. It didn't have a visible title.

"What's the book?" Steve asked and Hermione smiled.

"_The Professor _by Charlotte Bronte. I've been looking for this book all over London but the stores never had it. I finally found it." Hermione was literally bouncing up and down and Steve smiled.

"You really like reading don't you?" Steve asked but instead of a still excited or even blushing face, her expression darkened with sadness.

"Y-yeah. It's not too bad though. Right? I-I just get a little excited but I can calm down." She seemed to be trying to reassure herself instead of answering him. Steve gripped her arms gently as she looked down.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" She just shook her head, seeming to fight with herself. "Look at me." She still refused so he tried a firmer voice. "Look at me." She looked up, a soft pink on her cheeks but Steve had a feeling it wasn't from embarrassment.

"Sorry. Its just, in school I was called a know-it-all book worm every day. One time one of my professors called me an insufferable know-it-all in class. I've calmed down the 'know-it-all' part but I still get excited about books." Hermione whispered and looked down again. Suddenly a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her. She cautiously rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry all that happened but its fine to have a passion. If you love books, that's fine." Steve said. He felt her nod against him. She pulled back slightly and sent him a small smile which was returned.

They both stared at each other, Steve's arms still around her. He searched her liquid brown eyes for a sign of rejection but only saw invitation and took it. He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and tender but left them both breathless. The two felt a weight leave their chests as if holding back their feelings had been suffocating. Hermione ran her fingers through his short blonde hair as Steve held her waist. They broke apart but Hermione still held Steve's head so their foreheads touched. She smiled shyly at him.

"About time." Hermione whispered and Steve chuckled causing Hermione to shiver as his warm breath hit her face. Steve straightened up and Hermione picked up the two books that had fallen. "You know, I can just let you borrow my copy. You don't have to buy your own." She handed him_ A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. As long as I get it back. I, on the other hand, am buying _this _book." Hermione held the worn object gently as Steve put the newer book away. He chuckled at the reverence in her voice.

Steve followed Hermione as she walked up to the cash register with the book. When she was rung up, Steve raised an eyebrow at the way that she only sighed at the hefty sum before handing over a credit card. She thanked the cashier and turned around to Steve who was watching her. Hermione smiled brightly at him and he grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers. Hermione blushed slightly and the two walked out of the book store.

...

**_Eeek! Finally, they are together! I know you guys have probably been waiting for it and i aim to please! Read and Review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_My favorite chapter to work on so far! Two ideas from reviewers are in this chapter but I wont say what, only the reviewers will know cause i'm evil that way! This was just so fun to write and one of the longest I've ever written. I hope you enjoy my loves!_**

...

Chapter 7

Hermione had a great day after the book store. She and Steve walked around the city, holding hands and sharing the occasional kiss. She was in 7th heaven and nothing could ruin it. After the war she never thought she could be this happy and now she was. Hermione didn't think her smile would ever vanish.

Hermione was currently leaning into Steve as the cab they were in drove back to Brooklyn. The new couple was content to just rest against each other after a long day.

Steve looked over at Hermione. She looked so happy, just like him. He sighed quietly as the cab pulled up to the apartment building. He paid the fare and they walked up the stairs, hand in hand. Steve walked her to her door and looked down with a smile. Her's was as brilliant as the sun and she reached up again to kiss him. He responded and they seemed to hold each other for what seemed like a lifetime before she pulled back.

"Good night Steve." Hermione said quietly and disappeared into her apartment. He was still grinning as he walked to his.

Hermione sighed in contentment as she set her bag down. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello Harry! How are you?" Her voice was still cheerful and he noticed.

"What happened to you? You sound way too happy." Harry's voice had an amusing twinge in it.

"Ah nothing, just kissed Steve."

"Really?" Harry wasn't as happy as Hermione thought he would be.

"What's wrong Harry? I'm finally feeling better but you don't seem happy about it."

There was a pause. "I am happy for you Hermione but I did some digging about this Steve guy. You know, just in case."

Hermione frowned. "Of course you would. What did you find?"

"Have you heard of Captain America?" Harry asked.

"Briefly. My dad used to have comics about him."

"Did it ever mention his real name?"

"I don't remember. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I'll give you a hint. His initials are S.R."

Hermione mouthed it out before it hit her. "Steve is Captain America? I didn't think that was real!"

"I talked to the goblins. Apparently his plane went down during World War II and they thought he was dead but a year ago he was thawed after spending 70 years in ice." Harry sighed. "He worked closely with my grandparents apparently. Dorea and Charlus Potter. According to records, he knows about magic so you should talk to him."

"Okay. Thanks Harry." Hermione said before hanging up.

Hermione sighed before opening her door and crossing the hall to Steve's apartment. She hesitated for a second before knocking. It opened almost instantly. He smiled before seeing her serious face. Figuring she wanted to talk, he stood back so she could enter. Hermione looked around the apartment. It was slightly old fashioned but it seemed to suit him. She sat down and he offered her a drink which she declined. He sat across from her. Hermione seemed to be thinking hard.

"I'll be blunt." She said. "Why didn't you tell me you were Captain America?"

Steve was speechless. How did she know? "I was trying to be normal. Not some special guy. But, how did you know?"

Hermione figured she could kill two birds with one stone. "My best friend Harry _Potter_," She emphasized the last name ", is too cautious so he researched you."

Steve faintly recognized the last name. He kept saying it until it hit him. Dorea and Charlus Potter. If he figured right, Harry Potter would be a wizard and if he was best friends with Hermione. "You're a witch. Why didn't you tell _me_?" He was hurt.

"Because I thought you were a mundane who didn't know about magic. We have a Statue of Secrecy that has to be followed. Plus, like you said, I just wanted to feel normal after so long." Tears entered her eyes. "I haven't been normal for years and I just wanted that to happen to me at least once. I'm-I'm finally not a shell like I was back in London." Steve watched her but he could tell she wasn't done. "I was in a war just like you, but this one affected me worse."

Steve watched as she yanked her left sleeve up to uncover writing. The white knotted scars spelled out a word. _Mudblood_. "How did you get this?" He gently took her arm and inspected it.

She had a fire in her eyes as she spat out a terrifying word to Steve. "Torture." He looked up in shock but she was staring out into space. "I remember it well. To well. The gaunt face of Bellatrix and the knife that almost hit my bone. The screams will never leave me." Her voice turned to a whisper as her eyes finally focused on him. He was stalk still before gently pulling her to him.

"It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." Steve whispered in her ear as she shook with suppressed sobs. Steve continued to sooth her until she fell asleep, startling him. As she slept, he studied her. Now that he looked closer, he could see the scars. The one resting on her throat scared him. It looked like a knife had rested there. He sighed and picked her up bridal style before carrying her to his bed and after kissing her forehead, went to sleep on the couch.

The last thought Steve had was that he would always protect her.

…..

Hermione woke to an unfamiliar setting. Why was she in a bed that wasn't hers? She suddenly remembered that the last thing she had done before sinking into oblivion. She had been sobbing in Steves arms. She must still be in his apartment. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and heard a noise. Hermione paused until she heard it again. It sounded like a sizzling of food. Her stomach rumbled at the sound and she stood up, noticing she was still in her clothes but not really caring.

Hermione walked down the hall to see Steve in fresh clothing and standing in front of the stove. The sizzling had been bacon. He looked up at her appearance in the kitchen and smiled.

"Hey, feeling better?" He asked. She could see his eyes full of concern and she gave a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Hermione stood awkwardly.

"I'm making breakfast so you can sit down, if you like." Steve said and Hermione nodded, plopping herself on a chair.

She watched him as he cooked. It was like when Harry first cooked for her. A familiarity and speed most didn't have. Hermione knew that for Harry, it was because of his abuse, but she didn't know about Steve. He put the bacon on two separated plates which already had some eggs and a slice of toast. Balancing the two, he went to the table and set one in front of Hermione before sitting down across from her.

This looks great." She said while picking up a fork. He chuckled but thanked her. "You know, Harry, when he cooks, looks like you. It's like he was born to cook and watching you, I see the same." She picked up some eggs and put them in her mouth, relishing the warmth and taste.

"Well back in the war," He watched her cautiously, "before the injections, I was the scrawniest of the bunch so they put me on cooking duty a lot."

Hermione just let out a breath. "Well that's interesting."

"Can I ask you something?" Steve questioned and she nodded. "You said last night that you had been in a war, was it a magical war?"

Hermione sighed as Steve gazed at her. "Yes it was. A very extensive, complicated, and dangerous war. I don't really want to get into it right now but I will tell you this, I was a shell of a girl until I came here."

Her smile brightened as he realized what she meant. He grinned and stood, walking over to Hermione and pulling her up. He leaned down and she met him halfway, their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss. They didn't want to stop but the need to breathe eventually came and they pulled away. Hermione's eyes were a little out of focus until she shook her head. Steve grinned even wider at her flushed face.

"Well, I…you…I'm a little…"

Steve brushed a piece of her hair back. "Yeah, I know." He smiled as she blushed a dark red.

Hermione looked down for a second before looking up and into his eyes. Steve could see an eternal battle raging in those depths. She sighed before wrapping her arms around him. He instantly held her as she sniffled slightly.

"Thank you Steve." Her voice was slightly muffled by his shirt.

"For what?" He asked and she looked up, her arms still around him. She smiled softly.

"Just…for helping me. Not even Harry knew but I was just so close to doing something," She paused. Trying to word what she wanted to say ", drastic I guess you could say. He practically forced me to move here and it's helped immensely as I already told you."

Steve was shocked. This beautiful, strong woman was going to commit suicide before she came here. He wanted to make sure that never happened again. Steve kissed the top of her head and she smiled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it was, he reluctantly let go of Hermione and answered. It was a man with messy black hair, startling green eyes behind glasses and pale skin.

"Hi, I'm looking for Hermione Granger." The bushy haired witch recognized that voice.

"Harry!" Hermione rushed over. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" She gave him a hug, which he returned. Steve watched in confusion.

"Well I came to see my best friend and meet this man who has been monopolizing her time." Harry said in amusement and Hermione rolled her eyes before gesturing toward Steve.

"Harry this is Steve Rogers, Steve this is Harry Potter." Hermione gave the introductions. They shook hands and Hermione noticed Harry sizing Steve up. She shook her head. "Does he pass your inspection Harry?"

Steve looked startled while Harry blushed lightly. He muttered something that sounded like 'trying to be subtle' that made Hermione smile. "Now why else are you here?"

"Still can read me huh? When you didn't answer your phone last night, after we talked, I grew worried. I apparated over here this morning as I had to help Andromeda with Teddy."

Hermione gave a sigh. "I told you I'm not a danger magnet like you."

"Yeah, a troll finding you in a bathroom isn't danger attracted." Harry snorted and she blushed.

She shot back with a smile. "Oh yeah? Who had a _house elf_ trying to injure you all second year? Don't think I forgot about the Bludger that broke your arm."

"Yeah don't forget about the idiot professor who tried to fix it. A night in the hospital wing re-growing bones is not my idea of celebrating a win." The two friends burst out laughing. Harry looked up and saw Steve's expression.

"I think we broke him." Harry said and Hermione looked over. Steve's face was a mix of confusion and shock. Hermione led him to his couch and Harry followed, looking around with a half-smile.

"Steve are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"A troll?" That was the first thing he got out. Harry chuckled but silenced when Hermione shot him a glare.

"Yeah. I was eleven and a troll was let into the castle. Harry and another friend saved me when I was trapped in the girls' bathroom." Hermione said. Suddenly Steve pulled her to his side as if trying to make sure she was still there. Harry smiled as Hermione sighed in happiness. Harry hadn't seen her like this in ages and he was thankful to Steve that he brought the happiness back.

"Hermione I have to go. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?" Harry said and Hermione nodded, maneuvering out of Steves hold to give Harry a hug. "I'm happy for you Hermione. I really am." He whispered before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Steve finally stood. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head. Hermione smiled though it was hidden by his chest.

She was happy and she was determined to stay that way.

...

**_So they've come clean and Steve has met Harry! I promise more Harry will now be in this story so just wait! Read and Review please!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Here's the next chapter! It was fun to write but there was a part my mom, who helped proof read, was a little uncomfortable with. I liked it though so it stayed in. I want to see if you figure out what part it is. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 8

…._ 2 month later _….

"Do you think we are going to fast?" Steve asked out of the blue. Hermione looked over after setting a box down. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She figured what he was thinking.

"Are we?" She answered his question with another question, completely throwing him off.

"Well, I mean…we just…"

Hermione went over to him. "Honestly? No I don't think that. The speed feels right. Do _you _feel we are?"

Steve grinned and leaned down (he was relatively taller than her), giving her a long kiss. "No." He said and she smiled before turning back to the box she had just set down. She furrowed her brow.

"Where will this go?" Hermione asked herself.

"Do you need help?" Steve asked in amusement. Hermione had been moving boxes all day, it probably would have just taken a few hours but she kept moving them around. Harry, on one of the days he visited, told Steve that Hermione was organized. Steve didn't think anything of it until he asked if she wanted to move in with him. Then he got to see her organize her clothes, books (which were a lot but he didn't complain), and sentimental items. He really didn't mind but it was slightly overwhelming.

"No, no. I'm almost done." Hermione said absent mindedly before lifting it and carrying it into the bedroom. He chuckled just as there was knock on the door. He opened it to see Harry.

He and Harry had become close friends. In the beginning Harry was eager to learn about his grandparents but soon they talked about their experiences in the war. Hermione finally told Steve about the war she was in, with Harry's help, and to say Steve was shocked was an understatement. Hermione was a war heroine who had seen more death then probably him. It was made worse as it was children and her classmates. She explained that her parents had been killed by the followers of the one who started the war, Lord Voldemort. Hermione was stronger than he thought, but he did hold her as she cried after Harry left.

"Hey, came to help?" Steve said with a smirk and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha. No I came to tell Hermione something important."

Steve opened the door and Harry stepped in just as Hermione appeared. "Finally done."

Harry took in her appearance. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had a smudge on her cheek. "When did you start?"

Before Hermione could, Steve spoke up. "10 this morning."

Harry raised an incredulously eyebrow. "It's 5 o'clock! Why has it taken you so long?"

"Well I had to organize, didn't I?"

Harry snorted. "I came to tell you Andromeda and Teddy are going on vacation to Japan for his 9th birthday. He's been dying to go. Andi and Teddy want me to come since I'm his godfather so I won't be able to visit for a few months. I can still call but I won't be able to come in person.

"Oh. Well give them both a hug from me." Hermione said as she hugged Harry. "And tell Teddy he has to try sashimi while there."

Harry chuckled. "Will do." He shook Steve's hand and left down the stairs.

Hermione looked at Steve. "Are you really done?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Hermione was curious of the sly smile on his face. She squeaked as he pulled her to him.

"I think you need to relax now." Steve murmured in her ear.

"Mmmm, what did you have in mind?" She asked as he led her to the couch.

His lips captured hers in a heated kiss. Hermione gave a soft moan as he moved from her lips to a spot below her jaw. This was new to her, she had never been kissed anywhere but the cheek or lips. He traveled down just above her collar bone. He focused there and she pulled herself closer to him, practically sitting in his lap. He then said something that caused her heart to stutter.

"I love you." He said into her neck. Her breath caught for a second.

"I love you too." Steve went back to her mouth, kissing her even more deeply.

Hermione shivered as his fingers ran over her spine. As he kissed her, she thought one thing.

She could get used to this.

….

Steve woke up to Hermione in his arms. No, nothing happened. They just were sharing a bed as his apartment had one bedroom and even then, it felt nice. She was facing him and he studied her face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Her face relaxed and her lips were formed in a smile. He gently traced her jaw and her eyes fluttered open. She gave a sleepy smile but buried her head into his shoulder, obviously tired.

"I guess I'm going to have to wake up." She mumbled and he chuckled.

"Nick wants to meet you."

"Nick?"

"The director of SHIELD. I actually knew Harry's grandparents through the beginning of SHIELD." Steve said and Hermione sighed before looking at him in confusion.

"SHIELD?"

"Its an agency. Stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's a mouthful. Does he know about magic?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, he does." Hermione nodded before wiggling out of his grip. She stood with a groan and grabbed a change of clothes.

"I call the shower first." She said with a wink before leaving the room. Steve shook his head in amusement before getting up himself. He headed to the kitchen to make breakfast while Hermione showered. She walked out just as he finished cooking. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was in a casual t-shirt and shorts. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm meeting someone doesn't mean I have to dress up." She grinned as he laughed. She sat down at the table as he brought out the food. It was pancakes and sausage. After they ate and Steve took a shower himself, the two cuddled up and watched some television until Nick Fury came over.

...

**_Did you figure out what part my mom was uncomfortable with? Its not that hard. Read and Review please!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_This took a while to write actually. it was fun though and I hope you enjoy it!_**

...

Chapter 9

There was a knock on the door at about 12 o'clock in the afternoon. Steve got up as Hermione turned off the television. Hermione sat up in a better position as her love opened the door to the man she saw on the day her and Steve went to see Wicked. He was in the same leather trench coat but she finally saw his face. She hid her surprise at the eye patch he wore. It kinda reminded her of Mad-Eye Moody though this guy didn't have a creepy moving fake eye. He looked very intimidating but Hermione faced death eaters, she could handle him. Hermione stood after the two greeted each other and he turned to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger." She held out a hand which he took.

"Nick Fury. It's nice to meet you too." His voice was gruff, once again reminding her of Made-Eye. She gave a nostalgic smile. At their confusion of the sudden smile, she shrugged.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you remind me of one of my old professors. His name was Alastor Moody but we called him Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye?"

"To know what I'm talking about I need to have a confirmation." Hermione said and Nick nodded cautiously. "Steve said you knew about magic, is that true?"

Nick smirked and looked at Steve who just rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you are a witch?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes I am." She smiled. "So, Mad-Eye. We called him Mad-Eye because he had one real eye and the other one was a fake, but the fake one." Her smile widened. "It could see through walls and could move around in three hundred and sixty degrees. He had this gruff voice that could both scare and intrigue you but he was very paranoid. Constant Vigilance was he go to phrase. Didn't drink anything not in his hip flask and he had a wooden leg."

"Sound like an interesting guy. Why are you talking about him in 3rd person though?" Nick asked and Hermione looked down. Steve recognized her body language.

"Did he die in the war?" Steve asked. Hermione still didn't look up but nodded.

Her voice was soft. "The first death of the war. He died a hero." She looked up but there were no tears. Steve knew this was an improvement. "I feel I should explain Director Fury. Sit, this might take some time."

The three did and Hermione took a breath. "I guess it starts with my best friend, Harry Potter. Maybe you recognize the last name. There was a prophecy made and it went like this…" It took an hour to explain. Steve held her hand the whole time as she explained the death, torture, and fighting that happened 9 years ago. It was painful to relive ever moment but she was doing better than when she told Steve. "…and so I moved here as it was just so, so difficult to stay in London. Now normally I am not a person who runs but if you had seen me…"

Nick was speechless. Steve just mentioned that she had some troubles but he didn't think it was because she was a war heroin. He cleared his throat. "So your best friend is Dorea and Charlus's grandson?"

"Mmhmm. He's on vacation with his godson right now though."

"Well this was interesting." His pager suddenly beeped and he looked at it. He sighed. "I have to go. I'll visit later."

Hermione shook his hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Director."

"You too Hermione." He then left. Steve went to sit next to Hermione and she smiled at him as she cuddled up next to him.

"You did well." He said and her smile widened.

"Maybe I need an award for doing so well." Hermione was looking at him from under her eyelashes and her smile was mischievous. Steve grinned and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met and soon it became more passionate and heated than yesterday. Hermione could feel all his love pouring into it and she did the same.

They loved each other and it will always be that way.

…..

Hermione woke up with Steves arms around her. She was about to turn over and face him when she realized something. Both of them were naked under the comforter. She thought back.

_She was laying on the couch, Steve on top of her. Hermione groaned as he pulled her sleeve down slightly and pressed kisses there._

_"__Steve I'm ready now." She whispered and he looked into her eyes._

_He knew what she was talking about. Even though he never pushed, she told him point blank that she was not ready to have sex._

_"__Are you sure?"_

_"__Yes." She said and they headed to the bedroom_

Hermione turned in his grip which woke up Steve. He seemed to realize what happened and he looked to Hermione, a little nervous, but she smiled at him. She sighed quietly, happily, and Steve pushed a piece of hair back from her face. Hermione rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes until her stomach suddenly growled and she blushed. He chuckled and she got out of the bed. He couldn't help but appreciate her body as she grabbed a robe and put it on before turning to him.

"I'll make breakfast this time." She said with smile before leaving the room.

After taking a shower, Steve walked out to Hermione setting two plates of omelets on the table. She looked over and gave a grin as he sat down. Steve noticed that she seemed to glow and she was all smiles as she sat to eat. Hermione looked up at him as he stared and she blushed.

"What?" She asked and he smiled.

"Nothing. You just look beautiful."

"I'm in a bathrobe and my hairs a mess, you're just wanting more food aren't you?" Hermione teased with a laugh. Steve chuckled at that.

"Well, maybe." He said, smiling as she rolled her eyes.

...

**_Yep, they had sex. I'm not good at describing so I just made it so you knew they did it. She finally met Nick and had to re explain the war. Progress is being made though! Read and Review!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Chapter 10! Now there is something in here that will either have you love me or hate me. If you hate it, no flames please. If you love it, thank you! Hope you enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 10

It took around a few weeks for Hermione to realize something was wrong. Her appetite had become weird and she kept throwing up. At first she thought it was just a stomach bug but those usually went away after a few days. Steve was worried also. He would feel her wake up in the early morning and running to the bathroom, retching. She couldn't figure out what it was until the Saturday of the fourth week it started. She was at the store to get more food when she passed the feminine products. She froze as she saw something. Hermione started counting mentally and on her fingers.

"No, no, no." She murmured. It wasn't possible. They had only had sex one time. _With no condom. _The thought hit her hard.

The tampon seemed to taunt her as she stared at it. She probably looked like an idiot but that didn't matter right now. Hermione slowly pushed the cart down the aisle and grabbed the small, rectangular box. She was glad she had gotten all the food already so she went to the checkout stand where a young girl was happily scanning. When all her food had been scanned, Hermione set the box gently on the stand. The girl looked at Hermione sadly before scanning it.

"Can-can you put that in a separate bag?" Hermione asked and the checkout girl nodded, putting the test in a smaller paper bag. She placed it in her purse before grabbing the bags, leaving the store, and waving down a cab.

Hermione made it to the apartment, keeping her face happy so Steve wouldn't get suspicious. He was watching a movie when she entered. He looked up with a smile and she tried her best to smile back. It seemed to work.

"How was the store?" He asked, standing up and giving her a hug.

"Fine. Can you start putting stuff away? I have to use the bathroom." She said and he nodded, heading to the table where the bags were. Hermione walked to the bathroom and took the test out of her purse.

The box said 3 minutes. She waited, her fingers crossed. After time ran out, she picked up the test with a shaky hand. Two pink lines. She pressed a hand to her mouth and sunk to the floor, silent tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly a knock was heard.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You've been in there a long time." Steve's voice was worried. Hermione stood and opened the door. He looked startled to see tears falling. "What's wrong?" Hermione turned around and picked up the stick. She turned back, still not speaking. He looked at it curiously and she remembered that he didn't have those back in his time.

"It's a-a," She took a deep breath, "a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant." Hermione whispered.

Steve's eye's widened. He just stared at the test until he heard a noise. Looking up, he saw Hermione shaking with small sobs. Tears were flowing rapidly down her cheeks onto her shirt.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She kept saying. Steve sighed and pulled her into hug. He could feel his shirt getting wet but didn't care.

"Shhh, it's okay. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He murmured.

"I'm not worried about me." She said into his shirt. She looked up at him. Her brown eyes red from crying. "All I'm worried about is losing you." He looked at her in confusion and she sighed. "Most guys, when they find out their girlfriend is pregnant and weren't planning on it, run off. Just say 'see ya' and leave."

"Am I really like most guys? Do you really think I would leave you?" He asked.

"No. But you never know." She shrugged and he smiled.

….

Hermione was lying on the couch, slowly falling asleep while Steve finally started reading _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_ when there was a knock on the door. Hermione opened her eyes slightly as Steve got up and answered.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Steve exclaimed while letting the raven haired wizard in. Hermione woke up fully as she caught sight of her best friend. He smiled as she got in a sitting position.

"Harry. I thought you were in Japan with Andi and Teddy. What are you doing back so early?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Teddy got homesick so we came back. Andi swears that kid will be the death of her."

"That's to-" Hermione suddenly clamped a hand on her mouth and darted to the bathroom. Harry looked at Steve but he just held up a finger. The retching finally stopped and Hermione walked back to the living room. "I really hope this stops soon."

"Are you sick?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed and sat down next to Harry, grabbing his hands in hers.

"Harry. I'm pregnant." Harry looked at Hermione then Steve, who nodded, and back at Hermione.

"You're pregnant? When did you find out?" Harry asked, his eyes wide.

"A week ago but this has been happening for a few weeks." Hermione said. Harry just nodded, a little dumb struck.

"Are you going to…" He paused but Hermione knew what he was going to say.

"I don't believe in abortion or adoption. I won't give a baby up just because they were unexpected." She said firmly and Steve, who had been silent so far, nodded.

"I agree." He said.

"Well, I'm happy for you. You better name me godfather though." He said with a wink. Hermione laughed and gave Harry a hug.

Maybe this will be a good thing.

_…__..One month later…_

Hermione flipped another page in a book called _What To Expect When You're Expecting _which her doctor had recommended when she got her first checkup_. _The symptoms of her second month was already starting. Thankfully the morning sickness had stopped but her cravings had come full force. Steve found it strange when she would get Oreo's and peanut butter to eat combined while Harry found it hilarious. She had to get some new shirts and had taken to wearing sweat pants as her pants became slightly snug even though she didn't have the baby bump yet. Finally Hermione a mix of joy and slight fear. She was going to be a mother but she was worried she wouldn't be a good one.

She looked at the clock. Steve should be home soon as he had gone to the gym. She heard the lock twist and saw her boyfriend enter but he had a serious face on. Hermione set the book aside and stood. He strode across and held her like his life depended on it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nick came to the gym. He told me that the Tesseract, the object that was protected when I was turned into Captain America, has been stolen." Hermione nodded. "Nick called it a state of war as it was stolen by a demi-god."

Hermione's mind whirled. She had done research on demi-gods for Professor Binns class. The only one that would steal it was the god of mischief. "Was it Loki of Asgard?" He looked shocked at her knowledge of it. "I did a research paper for a class in school about demi-god's."

Steve nodded. "Yeah it was. He came because he wants me to join the Avengers Initiative and help get it."

"Are you?" Hermione asked.

"I feel I should."

"Well then, when are we leaving?"

"_We?_" He asked in shock and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you really think I would just sit at home wondering if you were alive or not? I would probably die of worry. I can probably get Harry to help."

"But, what about the baby? What if you get hurt?" Steve asked and Hermione sighed.

"I have an idea. I'll come with you to wherever you're going and bring Harry along. If it's _too _dangerous, I'll still find a way to help but out of trouble." Hermione said. "Better?"

"Fine. Call Harry and then I'll contact Nick." Steve conceded. After hearing about her part in the war, he knew he couldn't keep her out of the action. She never backed down.

"Hello Hermione, what can I do for you?" Harry's voice was cheerful.

"Steve and I need your help." Hermione said and Harry was instantly serious.

"What is it?"

Hermione explained what was happening, knowing Harry would go into his hero complex.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Harry said and they hung up.

"He'll do it. You can call Nick now." She passed him the phone.

Hermione sat down and tried to calm herself as Steve talked to Nick. After a few minutes, Steve hung up and sat next to Hermione. He put a protective arm around her and she leaned into him just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Steve said and Harry opened the door. His face was blank as he shut the door behind him.

"So, you said you weren't a trouble magnet like me. Are you wrong and I was right?" Harry joked and Hermione's lips twitched.

"Prat, this isn't like fighting off one hundred dementors." Hermione gave a small smile and Harry chuckled.

"So, when are we leaving?" Harry asked. Steve answered.

"Nick says that someone will pick us up in the morning."

"Well hopefully the couch is comfy." Harry said and Hermione laughed.

The next morning there was a knock on the door. Steve opened the door as Hermione and Harry finished packing a small duffle bag. Hermione packed her wand after not seeing it for several months along with some shirts. She only needed one pair of sweatpants. Harry asked if she wanted to pack Oreos which she said yes to. They then looked towards the door and at the man sitting there.

He definitely looked professional. He had short hair and a sharp looking suit along with a badge.

"Mr. Rogers." He said before looking at Harry and Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter." Hermione said in a business-like manner. He nodded.

"I am Agent Coulson. Please follow me, as a car is waiting." He then walked towards the stairs. Hermione, Harry, and Steve followed. There was, in fact, a car waiting which the three got in. Hermione sighed.

_Here we go. _She thought

...

**_Yes, she is pregnant. Again, please no flames!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Chapter 11! Now I tried my best to follow the Avengers movie that's been happening in this chapter but I don't really remember it that well. There's not a lot of Steve/Hermione interaction in this chapter but I wasn't able to get it in so what can you do. Anyway, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 11

Hermione and Harry sat on the bench in the aircraft as Steve stood. Harry was smirking as Agent Coulson asked if Steve would sign some Captain America cards. He was just plain shocked that there were cards about him. Hermione had to try not to laugh at his expression. Soon the plane started to descend. Hermione was starving but had to wait until they got in to wherever they were going to have her Oreos. Harry chuckled as she looked longingly at the bag. He leaned over.

"I brought the peanut butter also." He said quietly. Hermione's eyes brightened as the landed.

They stepped off the plane to see that they were on what looked like carriers the Marines used. Steve looked to the side and saw a man walking over slowly. Hermione watched as he shook hands and he introduced himself as Bruce Banner. Hermione was about to just eat the Oreos and peanut butter there when a woman with short curly red hair near. She smiled at Hermione and Harry.

"You must be Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." The two nodded. "I'm Natasha Romanoff." Steve walked over along with Bruce. The introductions happened again.

"So is there anywhere I can sit down?" Hermione asked quickly, looking at the duffle bag. Harry sighed.

"I would hurry. She's very moody." Harry said and Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah come wi-" Suddenly the carrier shook and they looked over. The water was churning and it started to rise. "Yeah, just follow me. There's a table in the main area."

The four others followed her into the building and she led them to a table raised just above a whole bunch of computers and workers. Harry set the bag down in front of Hermione as she sat. Steve and Harry watched in amusement as she practically ripped oven the zipper. Bruce and Natasha watched in curiosity and then shock as she pulled out a jar of peanut butter and some Oreos.

"Why?" Bruce asked. Hermione was too busy eating to answer so Steve did.

"She's pregnant and keeps craving Oreos and peanut butter."

"That's why she's so moody." Harry said with a smile. Hermione glared at him.

"Keep saying that and you won't be named godfather. And I'll tell Andi." Hermione said before dipping another cookie in the peanut butter jar.

"Oh, so you're not the father." Natasha said to Harry and he shook his head before pointing at Steve who was busy grabbing some water out of the duffle and handing it to Hermione.

"You should see her back home. She can eat a whole bag of Oreos and half a jar of peanut butter in one sitting." Steve said and Hermione nodded while Harry laughed.

"Ah, Steve." A voice said. It was Nick. He looked over at Harry who held out a hand.

"Harry Potter." They shook before Harry turned to his best friend. "You were right Hermione, just like Mad-Eye." Hermione shrugged and Nick looked at the young witch. He raised an eyebrow and Steve mouthed 'pregnant'. He looked startled for a second before his face turned back to a neutral mask. He turned back to Harry.

"So you're Dorea and Charlus grandson?" Nick asked and Harry nodded. "When I became Director I was briefed about the past of SHIELD. They were mentioned in glowing terms. I'm sad I didn't get to meet them."

Harry shrugged but thanked him. Hermione put the Oreos and peanut butter away.

"Are you done now?" Steve asked and she nodded. "You ate half the bag this time."

"Wasn't as hungry I guess."

Harry smiled at her before turning to Nick. "So Director Fury, what is it that Hermione and I have to do? What's our part?" Hermione could tell he was now in war mode. He stood straight and looked Nick right in his…eye. His tone serious.

"Come with me and I'll explain." Nick said. Hermione stood up and followed Harry and Nick, though she touched Steve's cheek before leaving. Nick paused for a second.

"Natasha, show Banner where he's working. Steve come with us also."

…

Hermione sighed as she watched Harry and Steve hurry out. Apparently Loki had been spotted in Germany and they wanted Hermione to stay behind. The only one staying behind was Bruce. Nick was also but he had some other stuff to do. Hermione decided to go back to the table and read a book she had packed. As she sat, a woman with brown hair tied up came over.

"I'm Maria Hill." She said and Hermione smiled.

"Hermione Granger."

"Can I ask something?" Hermione nodded. "I overheard what Rogers said and I was wondering, if you're pregnant, why are you here? I don't mean to be rude but something might happen to the baby."

Hermione smiled. "You sound like Steve. Yes I know the danger but it's in my nature not to back down. If it's too dangerous I'll find a way to sit back and help."

Maria nodded. "You know, when I was younger I mixed Oreos and peanut butter also. I put the peanut butter inside the cookie though." Hermione laughed.

"I'll try that sometime." She said with a smile and Maria returned the gesture before going back to her station.

A few hours later Hermione was starting to fall asleep, her hand the only thing keeping her head from hitting the table. Maria watched in amusement as her head kept almost slipping. Hermione's head finally laid on the table and the Agent chuckled but she wasn't going to wake up the tired girl. Maria looked up to see Rogers and Harry walking over. Steve smiled slightly at the sight before going over to wake her.

"Love, wake up." Steve whispered and Hermione sighed. When she saw it was Steve she sat up instantly. Harry shook his head.

"What took you guys so long? How hard is it to catch a damn demi-god?" She demanded.

"Well there was a little trouble." Steve said and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Uh oh." Harry muttered at her tone. He decided to help his friend who was probably about to be torn apart by Hermione.

"Hermione, it wasn't anything big." Harry said and Hermione turned her fierce gaze at him. He was so used to it that he didn't even flinch. "We got Loki with the help of Tony Stark, or Iron Man, when Thor came and tried to take him back to Asgard. He almost succeed but…" He broke off and looked at Steve. Hermione followed his gaze and she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"But?"

"Stark and I were able to stop him. But there was a fight. Good news, Thor is helping now."

Hermione took some deep breaths after he stopped talking. She knew too much stress would be bad so she tried to calm. Thankfully she succeeded.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're okay."

Hermione spent three days trying her best to keep Steve and Stark from killing each other. She also spent time with Harry and surprisingly Natasha Romanoff. The two girls hit it off instantly and Hermione listened to her as she worried about Clint Barton, her partner who had been brain washed by Loki. In turn Hermione explained what she thought it would feel like. She explained the imperious curse. She told Natasha that they would find him and save him, she was positive. Harry would join in on their conversations and many times you would find the three laughing over embarrassing experiences.

Hermione was talking to Harry when it happened. The air born carrier started shaking violently. Nick ran over. "Harry we need your help. Loki's minions have attacked the carrier and we think they're going to try to get Loki back. Hermione you need to stay here." Hermione frowned but stayed seated. Harry squeezed her shoulder before following Nick.

It felt like hours that she sat there. She could feel Maria keeping a close eye on her so she didn't even try to get up. Hermione didn't know if Steve and Harry were alive still. She didn't know if her new friend was injured. She didn't know anything and Hermione hated it. She sighed just as the carrier stopped shaking. Looking around, she hoped that it was a good thing. She sat up straighter as she waited for someone, anyone, to walk over and tell her that everything was fine. That she didn't need to worry.

Finally Harry appeared. Hermione shot over to him and hugged her best friend tightly which he returned. They didn't say anything, they just hugged. Hermione heard some noise behind her and turned around. It was Steve and Stark. She darted to Steve, faster than anyone could, and threw her arms around him, pulling his head down and kissing him fiercely. She pulled back.

"What the bloody hell happened?" She demanded just as Nick came over. His face was grim and he gestured for them all to sit.

Nick tossed some cards on the table top. Hermione saw pictures of Steve in his Captain America costume and her quick mind realized what had happened.

"Is he dead?" She asked quietly and everyone looked at her. She only stared at Nick.

"Yes." He turned to the others. "Agent Coulson died believing that the Avengers could be a team. He believed in hope. Don't let his death be in vain." Nick then left.

It was quiet until Hermione spoke suddenly. "He's right." She was stared at again but she just pinched the bridge of her nose. "I understand death. I've seen enough of it. The worst thing you can do is repay someone's sacrifice by doing nothing. Didn't Remus say something like that to you in third year?"

"Yes." He whispered.

"We need a plan. I have an idea that will help all of you but only if we work together." Her voice raised and hardened. "Got it?"

Surprisingly it was Tony Stark that spoke up. "What do we need to do?"

"First we need Natasha."

"I'm here." Hermione looked over to see Natasha and who Hermione guessed was Clint Barton. He was rubbing his head.

"Good. Now, Harry you remember that charm we learned? Creating an invisible camera and radio." Harry realized what she wanted him to do.

"Yeah, I remember. Do each of them get one?"

"Yes. I'm staying behind but it will help me help all of you."

"I know Loki is going to New York." Natasha said and Hermione nodded.

"He would want somewhere big to go through with his plan. Somewhere his ego can be stroked, like a place with his name." Tony's said before his eyes widened. "Son of a bitch."

"I need you each to stand in front of me and Harry." Hermione commanded and they did. The two magicals took out there wands. "Now this is going to feel weird. We are putting an invisible camera and radio on you. The camera goes on your eyes, and the radio in your ear so you can talk to me and I can see what you are doing."

They all shivered when a sudden cool feeling hit their faces. Hermione put one on Harry too. They all went to suit up but Hermione held Steve back. "Stay safe." She whispered. "We both need you back." Hermione placed his hand on her stomach before he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"I promise." He murmured before leaving.

Hermione strode to one of the computers. Casting _Prior Incantato_, the numbers that she got from casting the last spell appeared. She instantly went onto the computer and typed them on the keyboard. Five screens appeared. One had Steve picking up his shield, another was of Tony putting on his mask, and thankfully the camera could see through it. The third was of Natasha walking down a hall, Clint's was him picking up his bow and finally the last one was of Harry walking out of a room. Hermione pressed a key and spoke.

"Hey can you guys hear me?" Hermione said. They all gave affirmation. "Good. Let's do this."

...

**_So I made up the spell they used to create the cameras and radios. You know my friend wanted me to have Hermione fight, get injured, and lose the baby. I was like, hell no! This is important! Read and Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_ATTENTION! THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! It may seem like it but trust me, it is NOT! I plan on making this story LOOOONG! Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 12

Hermione watched as they boarded the plane and took off. Tony was following them in his Iron Man suit.

"Okay guys. Tony I need you to go to your tower and try your best to hold off Loki. Maybe his attack will be delayed."

"Got it." She watched the plane disappear as he turned.

"Natasha, Clint, how far are you from Manhattan?"

"About five minutes, why?"

"Because I see the Tesseract from Tony's point of view and its in a big machine. That scientist you told me about is tinkering with it and I have a feeling that's how he's going to get his army. You need to find a way to protect the citizens without causing mass panic." Hermione said.

"We'll try." Harry said.

"Ha ha, thank god for that piece of metal in your chest Tony." Hermione said when she saw Loki try to get him. She held back a yelp as Stark fell from the tower but breathed a sigh of relief when his suit got him. She heard a noise. "Tony what's going on?"

"Well I tried to stall him but I forgot that the guy was on the roof. I think we need to get ready."

"Hey, we're on the ground." Clint was heard and Hermione looked at the other four. Suddenly a loud boom was heard. "Shit, are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

Hermione watched through Steve's camera and cussed. There were a bunch of what Hermione would call aliens riding on some sort of surfboard.

"Hey its Banner." Harry said and Hermione saw Bruce Banner pulling up on a little scooter. "Should I give him a camera?"

"No it'll fall off when he becomes Hulk." That was when the first shot hit a building.

Hermione gave orders for almost two hours. Telling them where to go, how to fight.

"Natasha, look out!" She heard Harry yell. "_Bombarda Maxima_!" Hermione watched as the alien blew up.

"Wow." Natasha said.

"Guys, a nuke is heading this way!" Tony said. Through his camera she could see a missile flying towards them. "I got it."

Natasha jumped onto one of the surfboard which got her to the top of the tower. She figured that the staff might stop the black hole where the aliens were coming from.

"Tony what are you doing?" Hermione said as he grabbed the nuke.

"There is only one way to get rid of this." She watched as he started flying upwards. Natasha stopped the Tesseract just as Hermione realized what Tony was doing.

"Dammit Tony, don't do this!" Hermione said.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked.

"Flying the nuke into the black hole." Hermione said.

"Stark don't do this! We stopped the aliens." Steve said. Tony snorted.

"Yeah but what about this thing. Do you really want to destroy Manhattan any more than it is?"

Just as he hit the darkness his camera went black and she couldn't hear him. She sighed when suddenly Harry called out.

"He's coming back down." Sure enough he was falling from the sky. "Hulk, catch him." Harry yelled and the big green monster jumped from the building, catching the man clad in iron before he hit the ground.

His camera was still black but she could see him through Steve and Harry. He wasn't waking. Then Hulk roared and his eyes snapped open. He started to talk about a restaurant causing them to laugh. Suddenly Natasha came into Harry's view and she had her arms around him. Steve's camera could see her kissing him fiercely. She pulled back and through her camera Hermione could see Harry in a sort of daze.

"What was that for?" He asked and Natasha smiled.

"You saved my life. Plus," She leaned in and whispered, "you looked pretty hot doing it." Forgetting that Hermione and everyone else could hear her.

"Um, Natasha, we can all hear you." Hermione said in amusement and the agent blushed along with Harry.

"I'm signing off guys. Good job and get back here safe." Hermione said before turning off the cameras and radio's. She jumped when clapping was heard behind her. Spinning around she saw almost all the SHIELD agents standing there. Nick Fury and Maria Hill were at the front. Hermione blushed. "How long have you been here?"

"Since they reached Manhattan." Nick said. "I must say, that was good leadership skills. You got all of them to fight together instead of against each other." The other agents except Maria left. Leaving the three alone.

"Am I in trouble for using this?" She pointed at the now blank computer.

"Normally yes. But I think helping to save the world erases it." Fury nodded in approvment. "I better go meet them when they arrived." He left and Maria came to sit next to her.

"You did well." She said before grinning. "What's Harry going to do about agent Romanoff?"

Hermione snorted. "Come to me and ask for help. He's terrible with girls." Hermione's stomach suddenly growled. "You know, I could use some Oreos and peanut butter."

Maria pulled out a familiar duffle bag. "Figured you'd want some so I brought it. But I wouldn't eat at the computer."

Hermione nodded. "Want to share? I need you to show me how to put the peanut butter in the cookie."

That's how the exhausted and dirty Avengers, and Harry, found them. Hermione was laughing as Maria made an exaggerated arm movement with a cookie in her hand. Steve smiled as she looked over. Hermione jumped up and first hugged Harry and then Steve. She held onto him like she would never see him again. Maria put the cookie in her mouth and smiled.

Hermione pulled away and looked at Harry and Natasha who were standing very close. She raised an eyebrow and they both blushed causing Hermione to roll her eyes and give Natasha a hug.

The 5 fighters went to get clean while Hermione sat down with Maria and they finished off the cookies. She touched her belly and smiled.

_…__.7 months and 10 days later….._

Hermione struggled to get off the couch. Her very big stomach made it hard to move around but she didn't like sitting. Steve sighed at the sight. He had just finished unpacking their new home in Kent, England. A few months after the battle in New York, the two got married and decided to move to England so there would be more room for the baby. Hermione was shocked when, right after they moved in, Molly Weasley and her daughter, Ginny, had arrived with apologizes and pie. They told Hermione that the second they cut contact, they regretted it but she had already moved and Harry refused to give them the address. He was still mad at them even though they explained that they were afraid that Hermione would feel worse being around them and that's why they stopped talking to her.

Hermione was hesitant to accept their apologizes but decided that as long as they made sure Ron kept away, she would. He had hurt her the most and they understood. It wasn't the same as before but the Weasleys except Ron were close to Hermione and Harry again.

"Love, you need to stay relaxed." Steve gently pushed her back into a sitting position. "The doctor says to either stay seated or lie down."

Hermione pouted. "It's boring! I need to do something." Before Steve could comment, the doorbell rang. He gave Hermione a look that said 'stay' before answering the door. It was Harry and Natasha.

The two started dating after the battle and soon Natasha moved in with him at his home in London. They visited a lot and Natasha was going to be the babies' godmother. When she had her ultra sound Hermione was shocked to discover she was having twins. Two girls.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" Steve asked.

"We can't come visit our friends for no reason?" Natasha asked and Steve shook his head, letting the two in.

"Oh my god you're huge!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes as Natasha wacked him on the back of his head.

"Yeah Harry, that's what a girl wants to hear." Hermione said dryly and he looked apologetic.

"You guys want some lunch?" Steve asked. They nodded and Steve headed to the kitchen. Natasha sat next to Hermione and put a hand on her belly. Before she could say anything, Hermione made a noise.

"Oh." She said and Harry looked at her in worry. "I think we need to get to the hospital."

It took them a minute to realize what she was saying. "STEVE!" Harry yelled and the aforementioned man rushed out.

"What?"

It was Hermione who answered. "It's time."

It was like a flurry of people. Natasha helped Hermione up while Steve and Harry packed up the stuff needed. Hermione waddled to the car, sitting in back with Natasha. Steve took the wheel and Harry sat up front. Natasha kept telling Hermione to breathe while Harry externally panicked and Steve internally panicked. They made it to the local hospital in no time. Hermione had decided to do everything the muggle way. Steve eased her into a wheelchair as Harry and Natasha went up to tell the nurse that Hermione was in labor. The pregnant witch was wheeled into a private delivery room.

Steve had read the _What To Expect When You're Expecting _after Hermione did. He knew sometimes twins were a faster delivery but it was definitely the opposite for her. She was in labor for hours until it was time to push. He held her hand as she pushed. She didn't scream as much as you would think though. To her the Cruciatus curse was ten times worse than this. Sure the yells still came out but not as loud or frequent. Finally crying was heard and the first baby was pulled/pushed out. The doctor handed her to the nurse to be cleaned up.

"Okay, time to push again Hermione." The doctor said and she did. She gripped Steve's hand even tighter and she pushed. This time a scream did erupt from her as she was still sore from the first baby. "A few more pushes. You can do it." The doctor said.

Four more and another cry was heard as the other one left her. The baby was again handed to a nurse. The umbilical cords were cut and the two baby girls were washed and wrapped. One's blanket was yellow, while the others was pink. Hermione moved up a little even though she was exhausted and Steve covered her before they were each handed a baby. Hermione stared at the little girl in her arms with a smile while Steve did the same. Their eyes were closed but their little hands were opening and closing as if trying to grab something. He sat down in the chair next to her and they just leaned against each other, cuddling the babies in their arms. The door to the room opened slightly.

"Knock, knock." Natasha said, peaking her head in. "Can we come in?"

"Yeah." Hermione whispered and the two headed over to the bed.

"Oh, they're so cute." Natasha said.

Harry nodded. "You never told us they're names. Kept it a big hush-hush."

"Well she," Hermione nodded towards the baby with the yellow blanket in Steves arms, "is Dora." She looked at Harry who smiled. A few tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure Tonks would be honored. I know Andi will." Harry said softly and Hermione nodded.

"What about her?" Natasha asked, looking at Harry curiously before the baby in Hermione's arms.

Hermione looked at Steve with a smile and he answered. "You'll like this one." Natasha cocked her head. "Natalia."

It took Natasha only a second to realize why she would like it. It was her real first name. "Oh, thank you." She whispered and Harry put an arm around her. "Can we?" She gestured to the babies.

Steve handed Harry Dora as he seemed intent on holding her while Natasha held Natalia. Their eyes finally opened but they weren't the blue newborns usually had. They both had Hermione's honey brown.

"Hermione. They both have your eyes." Harry said as he looked over at the baby in Natasha's arms. Steve smiled as tears entered her eyes. "And by that wisp of hair, I say they have Steve's color."

Harry turned back to the baby in his arms. "Little Dora" He cooed. He looked up at Hermione with a grin. "Should I call her Nymphadora?"

Hermione laughed softly. "Tonks would probably come down here and haunt you. Remus laughing the whole time."

"That old wolf wouldn't dare." Harry said. "I know stuff he doesn't want anyone to know, and I'm not talking about his 'furry little problem.'

"Furry little problem?" Natasha asked.

Harry looked at Dora with a fond expression as he answered. "My dad's best friend, eventually our professor, and then my friend and father of my godson, Teddy, was a werewolf." Before Natasha could comment her surprise, he continued. "Not that we cared. He was the best guy you could ever meet. He died in the battle I told you about with his wife Nymphadora Tonks. She hated that name and would either go by Tonks or Dora."

Natasha looked shocked but Hermione smiled. "At least we got reminders. Teddy and Dora."

Steve watched Harry and Natasha as they held the babies. Harry looked like a natural with Dora but then again, Hermione told him he started taking care of Teddy when he was still a baby. Natasha seemed to be getting the hang of it but Harry just kept bouncing the baby in his arms and cooing. Steve noticed Hermione's eyes drooping and yawning.

"Guys, I think Hermione needs some sleep." Steve said and the other two finally noticed Hermione starting to fall asleep. They nodded and handed back the babies.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Natasha said and the two handed back the babies. They both kissed Hermione on the head before leaving. Steve placed the two babies in the little holder and went to sit back down next to Hermione. She smiled sleepily at him.

"I love you." She said before falling asleep.

...

**_Again, this is not the last chapter! It just seems like it. Anyway, yay she had the babies! Keep Reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Told you it wasn't the end. Now the story is to focus on Dora and Natalia and their time at Hogwarts though Hermione, Steve, Harry, and Natasha will be having some moments. I cant wait to work with these two girls and I hope you enjoy it!_**

...

Chapter 13

"Andi! I haven't seen you in so long!" Hermione called from the couch after yelling 'come in' when the door knocked. The older woman smiled at the sight of Hermione feeding one of the babies. Harry told her that Dora always wore yellow and Natalia wore pink so she was feeding Natalia while Dora laid in a bassinet in front. Hermione was rocking it with her foot. "I'm lonely right now as Steve's at a job interview."

"I was finally able to get Harry and Natasha to watch Teddy." Andi said and sat next to Hermione. She looked at Dora and Hermione gave the okay so she picked up the baby named after her daughter. "He's been wanting to meet them since he found out but I told him to give you some time. Teddy can whine, I'll tell you that."

"Well he can come anytime." Hermione said. She looked down at the baby attached to her breast.

"You're a natural Hermione. It's like you were meant to be a mother." Andi said and Hermione grinned.

"Tell me that a year ago and I'd scoff."

Andi chuckled just as the door opened. It was Steve, looking very tired. "Hermione why didn't you warn me how bad interviews were. I go in there after 70 years on ice and look like an idiot." He finally spotted Andi. "Oh. I don't think we've met."

Andi moved Dora to one arm and held the other one out. "Andromeda Tonks. You can call me Andi though." Recognition lit up Steve's face.

"Oh it's nice to meet you. Hermione and Harry talk about you a lot. Well, Harry talks more about Teddy."

Andi laughed as she took Dora in both arms again. "They adore each other. He won't admit it but I suspect he's trying to be the godfather his couldn't."

She looked down at Dora lovingly before she looked at the clock. "I promised Harry and Natasha I would be back after an hour." She handed Dora to Steve and stood up. "Oh, Hermione. Thank you for naming her Dora."

Hermione smiled. "No problem Andi." Andi left then. Hermione felt Natalia move away from her chest and the witch moved her shirt and bra back.

"So how bad was the interview?" She asked her husband in amusement. He rolled his eyes.

"Well I did okay but those questions were ridiculous." Steve shook his head. "And guess who recognized me as Captain America?"

"The interviewer?"

"No, the receptionist. Hit on me until she saw my ring."

Hermione laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Smiling in contentment.

…..

Months, then years passed. Harry and Natasha got married and had a son of their own that they named Ryan. Teddy grew and followed in his mother's footsteps, becoming an Auror. Dora and Natalia showed signs of magic as they grew, sometimes startling Steve. Hermione would just smile and fix whatever they did. Andi visited a lot and would teach the twins about the wizarding world as they turned the age to understand. Steve would listen to and Hermione found it funny that he would look at her with rapt attention. Andi knew more than Hermione as she was a pureblood.

Soon it was Dora and Natalia's eleventh birthday. Their Hogwarts letters had arrived the day before but Hermione decided to hide them until their birthday party.

The house was full of guests. Teddy was there with his grandmother, talking to Steve. Harry, Natasha, and five year old Ryan were talking to Maria Hill. Hermione and Maria had kept in contact over the years and they were close friends. Natalia and Dora were playing with Ginny and Dean's son, Patrick who was a few months older than them. Ginny and Hermione had finally become the friends they were back in school. Bonding over their children who were born around the same time.

Natalia and Dora had grown up to be a mix of their parents. They both had Steve's blonde hair and Hermione's brown eyes. They had their own sense of style though. Natalia wore jeans and shirts with pictures on them. She was the artist of the family and would draw all the time. She kept her blonde hair long and in a ponytail and she was more reserved than her sister who was loud and hyper. Dora took after her namesake. She kept her hair short and would get into her father's gel and style it spikey. She wore legging and plaid skirts along with red or pink t-shirts. She also wore funky jewelry, such as safety pins as earrings and a bottle cap necklace. Hermione was horrified to see the safety pin earrings but Steve took charge and asked Dora if she was going to use it for anything else. The sincere no calmed Hermione.

Today Natalia was in a dark blue dress with white tights and black shoes. Her long hair was up in a ponytail. Dora was in a bubblegum pink dress with black tights and black combat boots. Her usual safety pins were in and her hair was spiked. She asked why Andi looked a little sad when she first saw the dress and Andi said she would tell her after the party. Some would think that with their different personalities, the twins would be at odds, but they weren't. The two were as thick as thieves, barely spending time apart.

Hermione smiled at the sight of everyone.

"Okay guys. Time for the cake." Hermione called out and all talking stopped. The extended table was soon filled with guests. "We made one cake this time. It saved time."

"Yeah it saved time for me. I cooked it." Harry said. "So I better get a thank you girls." He winked at his goddaughters who laughed.

"Is it chocolate?" Natalia asked excitedly, her sister nodding vigorously.

Harry deadpanned. "Its vanilla." Their faces fell.

Natasha laughed. She cuddled Ryan as she spoke. "He's joking, it's chocolate with raspberry filling."

They brightened before glaring at Harry who shrugged. Hermione waved her wand, the candles lighting instantly. The group sang happy birthday to the twins who then blew out the candles. Each guest had piece of cake, complimenting Harry profoundly as they ate. Natasha kissed his cheek as he grinned at the praise. Then it was the most important part for two eleven year olds. Presents.

Andi and Teddy got Natalia a new paint set while Dora got a whole pack of rubber bracelets in different colors and shapes. Natasha and Harry got them both books. Natasha gave them two copies of a muggle book called _Witch and Wizard _by _James Patterson_ while Harry got them two copies of a magical book called _A Beginners Guide to Defense_. Maria got them both necklaces with delicate silver birds on them. Ginny, Dean, and Patrick got Natalia a magical camera for Hogwarts so she could take moving pictures while Dora got a belt made of bottle caps. She hugged them all tightly as she had wanted one. Steve got his daughters presents weird presents. Well Dora got a weird present. Natalia got a box of ribbons as she liked to wear them in her hair. Dora, well she got something that made everyone laugh, though Dora loved it.

"You got my daughter a bottle of hair gel?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What wrong? I'm tired of her stealing mine. Plus Harry charmed it so it never went empty." Steve said with a shrug. Everyone laughed.

"Mom, where's your present?" Natalia asked and Dora looked up from her gel with an expectant expression. Even though they lived in England all their life they would switch from British to American accents all the time.

"Oh I don't know. You got so many presents, maybe you don't need it." Hermione said though she reached into her back pocket.

"Oh, please! Please!" Dora exclaimed. Hermione smiled and quicker than lightning handed them both their letters. The squeals were louder than anything.

"Did you?" Natalia turned to her sister.

"Yes!" Dora exclaimed.

"Aw, Hermione, you just topped all our presents." Harry pouted and they all laughed. Dora and Natalia were looking at their letters and Ginny looked over their shoulder.

"Who signed it girls?" She asked.

"Um, someone named Luna Longbottom. Oh our Headmaster is Neville Longbottom. Are they married?"

Hermione and Harry smiled. Neville and Luna came to Hermione with smiles. They had lost touch when Neville and Luna had moved to Ecuador but they were back to run Hogwarts.

"Oh yes. They were friends of ours from school." Harry said and Hermione and Ginny nodded. "You'll love them."

"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Dora asked.

"How about your mum and I take you tomorrow." Harry said, looking at Natasha who nodded. Ryan had fallen asleep in her arms. Steve had to work. He had gotten a job at Nike as a sales man and had been promoted all the way to manager of the company over the past years

"Yay!" They said at the same time.

Hermione smiled, leaning into Steve as she watched their daughters.

...

**_I love how I made the girls personalities. They are a mix of me! Anyway, I hope you liked it and Read and Review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Yay, Chapter 14! In this chapter you will see why Ron hurt her the most but I will say no more, muahahah! God I love writing bout Dora and Natalia. It reminds me of me when I was a kid. Anyway, enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 14

"Mom, mom, mom." Dora was kneeling next to her mother, who was sound asleep. Steve was up and making breakfast. Dora nodded to her sister who was on her knees on their dad's side of the bed. Dora tiptoed to the lights. She pointed at Natalia and suddenly the girl was jumping on the bed while Dora flipped on the lights. Hermione shot up and Natalia stopped jumping. She groaned.

"Girls. I'm trying to sleep." She laid back down but Dora was suddenly on her along with Natalia.

"But mom, Uncle Harry will be here in an hour!" They knew he wasn't their uncle but called him that anyway.

"She actually has an hour and a half." Steve's amused voice was heard from the door. "Now you two should get ready." The twins laughed and ran out of the room.

"Tell me why I had twins?" Hermione mumbled as she sat up. Steve chuckled and helped her off the bed. He leaned down to kiss her slowly until an 'ew' was heard by the door. They looked over to see Natalia by the door. A hairbrush in her hand.

Another giggle was heard. "C'mon." Dora suddenly pulled Natalia away.

Hermione rolled her eyes before standing on her tip toes and kissing him again before pulling back. "I better get ready."

About twenty minutes later, Hermione was walking out of her and Steve's room. The girls were at the table dressed in their usual clothes. Natalia was in jeans, flats, and a long sleeve t-shirt with an owl on the front. Her hair was up in a white bow and she was wearing the necklace Maria gave them. Dora was in bright blue leggings, a black skirt, a bright blue shirt and her favorite black combat boots. Her hair was spiked and she had her new bottle cap belt on along with her usual accessories.

"Hey, can I come with you and Harry today?" Steve asked as he put a pot away. Hermione looked up a little startled. He smiled. "I'm apparently not needed at work and I want to see this place Andi described."

"Sure. I think seeing those girls get their wands will be fun for you." The doorbell rang and Dora skipped off to answer it.

"Hi Uncle Harry!" She was heard before running back. Harry chuckled and followed.

"You girls ready?" Harry asked.

"Daddy's coming with us!" Natalia chirped. Harry grinned at Steve.

"Ah, you'll love it. I remember my first time there. Hagrid took me."

"Is Hagrid still the gamekeeper?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah and he's excited to meet Dora and Natalia. I told him to try not to break their ribs, he said he'll try."

"Um, who's Hagrid?" Steve asked, a little worried about hearing of ribs breaking.

"He's a half giant. He introduced me to the wizarding world. Hagrids the friendliest guy you'll meet but he has a fascination with dangerous creatures."

"Remember hatching the Dragon?" Hermione asked.

"What about Buckbeak? I miss that thing."

"Dragons!" Dora exclaimed. "Will we see one?"

"Sorry Dora but you can't. If you ask Hagrid though, he'll show you some pictures." Hermione said, smiling as she noticed Steve relaxing.

"Okay guys. It's time to catch the Knight Bus." Harry said and the four followed him out of the house. Steve stopping to quickly lock the door before catching up. "You want to do the honor Hermione?" Harry asked.

"You go ahead." She said and they watched as Harry stuck his wand out. Steve and the twins stumbled when suddenly a purple double decker appeared.

"Wicked!" The two girls cried in unison while Steve looked wide eyed at the bus. Harry took some coins out of his pocket as they climbed on. A man with smoothed over brown hair and a smiling face took the coins before gesturing to the beds.

"Whoa." Steve said at the sight. Hermione and Harry led them to a large bed that would fit all of them. When they sat Harry smirked.

"I would hold on tight." He said to Steve and the girls. They copied Hermione's movement where she grabbed onto the bed sheet. The man from earlier knocked on a window and the girls and their father almost fell on their back at the speed. Dora and Natalia were able to wiggle into a sitting position and so did Steve.

The ride was quiet until the bus suddenly stopped. "Leaky Cauldron!"

The five got out, Dora and Natalia were bouncing around and Harry chuckled as Hermione wrapped an arm around her husband. They entered an old looking pub. Some goers were there along with a woman wiping down a counter. She looked up.

"Hey Harry, Hermione. What are you guys up to?" It was Hannah Abbot.

"I'm taking my girls to get their supplies. Harry and my husband are along for the ride." Dora and Natalia, who were looking around, stopped and waved at the red head. "Dora, Natalia, this is a friend from school, Hannah Abbot."

"Hello. Its nice to meet you girls." She looked up at Steve.

"Oh this is my husband, Steve Rogers." Hermione introduced and they shook hands.

"Well you guys enjoy yourselves. Its slightly busy but I'm sure you'll be fine."

Hermione took out her wand this time and the twins and Steve watched as the bricks created an archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Harry said.

The girls looked all around as they headed to Gringotts. Hermione led Steve and her daughters to a teller while Harry went to his vault. The goblin sneered slightly as he took the money and gave them the amount in Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Harry came back just as they were done. They left into the bright sunlight.

"Okay. Harry take the girls and Steve to get the general supplies. I'll get their books and then we can meet up at Olivanders." Hermione stated and he nodded.

"Who wants to see gross potion ingredients?" Harry asked and the girls laughed.

Hermione shook her head and smiled before heading to Flourish and Blotts. She slipped through the familiar isle's, grabbing their first year books. The only difference from her first year was the defense book. _Fighting and Defense: Beginners Guide_. Eventually, Hermione was carrying a large bag with a feather light charm. She headed towards Olivanders when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione?" She turned and saw Ron Weasley.

_"__You're mental Hermione. Go complain to someone who cares." Ron sneered._

"Ron." She said stiffly.

"Mom! Mom! Daddy and Uncle Harry said Natalia and I could get an owl!" Dora ran over and into her mom's arms.

"We said maybe." Steve chuckled when he noticed Harry and Hermione looking at a red haired man stiffly. He put a protective arm around Hermione and Harry held Dora and Natalia back.

Ron looked at Steve and then the girls. Harry's grip tightened on their shoulders and they looked up at him. Ron looked back at Hermione and her eyes narrowed, a frown appearing on her face.

"C'mon girls, lets get your wands." Hermione said and the five left the red head behind.

"Mom who was that?" Natalia asked.

"I'll tell you later, okay?" Dora was about to complain when Natalia elbowed her and shook her head. She could hear the pain in her mother's voice and knew not to push.

As they neared the wand shop, Hermione cheered up considerably. When they entered, Natalia and Dora looked around in excitement at all the old looking boxes. It was like they were in an old library.

"Ah, more here for wands?" A voice said and a man appeared.

"What happened to Olivander?" Harry asked.

The man smiled. "I'm his nephew. I also studied in wand lore and took over when my dear uncle passed."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione said and the man nodded.

"Now who am I giving wands to?" He asked as Harry went to sit down. Steve stayed up and near Hermione and the girls.

"My daughters, Dora and Natalia." Hermione said. The girls looked shyly at the older man and he chuckled.

"Well let's get started. Now which arm is your wand arm?" Natalia and Dora looked at each other and shrugged before holding out their right arms "Perfect." They grinned when a measuring tape seemed to measure them all over with no help.

"Now my uncle remembered every wand he ever sold. I of course do not have that good of a memory." He said with a grin as he shuffled through boxes. "Every wand I make has three different cores you could get. Phoenix feather, unicorn hair, or dragon heartstring, and can be mixed with all woods imaginable. Ah, lets try this one for young Dora." He walked over and presented a wand. "13 ½ inches, oak, dragon heartstring. Give it a wave."

Dora looked to her mom who nodded. She waved it and suddenly a vase broke. "Oops."

"Not to worry, happens all the time." He took the wand away and started searching. After three wands he came out with another. "10 ¼ inches, cedar, phoenix feather."

Dora grasped it and she felt a warmth spread through her. She waved it and red and gold sparks shot out. She looked to Harry who nodded and then to her mother who grinned, her arm around her father.

"Now Natalia. Step on up." After seven wands, Natalia was feeling sad but kept going. "9 inches, holly, unicorn hair." Natalia took it, not expecting anything until she felt warmth spread from her fingers and through her whole body. When she waved it and the same sparks as her sister came out.

"Wow." She murmured.

"Excellent, excellent!" He wrapped the wands up, Hermione paid and they left the store.

"Now what was this about an owl?" Hermione asked with a smile.

….

It was 8 o'clock and the girls were asleep after a long day. Their new barn owl, Mikey, asleep with his head under its wing. Hermione was cuddled up next to Steve as they sat near the fire. Steve looked at Hermione who was staring at the fire with a smile.

"Do you want to tell me who that guy was at Diagon Alley?" Steve whispered and Hermione looked up. Her eyes sad as she looked at him.

"I had two best friends at Hogwarts. Harry and a boy named Ron Weasley. I don't know why I was even friends with Ron. Maybe it was because Harry was my friend and he stuck by Ron. He was always mean to me but I let it pass. It was a few years after the battle. I was close to a mental breakdown from all the memories and stress. I went to him in hopes of some help but all I got was." She paused.

"What happened love?"

"He said 'You're mental Hermione. Go complain to someone who cares' and I haven't talked to him since. That was the first I saw of him in years."

Steve frowned before holding Hermione tighter. She sighed and buried her head into his shoulder. They stayed silent until a small whisper was heard.

"Mom? Daddy? Can I have some milk? I can't sleep." Natalia was standing with her hair a mess.

Hermione smiled. "Of course. Lets go get some." She stood and grabbed Natalia's hand, leading her to the kitchen. Steve stared at the fire while they were in the kitchen and rubbed his eyes.

"Goodnight daddy." Natalia whispered as she passed by. He smiled at her and she disappeared down the hall and to her and Dora's room. Hermione came over and held out a hand.

"Lets go to bed." She said and Steve stood. Before she walked away, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She pulled back, a little out of breath but grinned, before they both went to bed.

...

**_I don't think Olivander would still be alive after 20 years. I don't like Ron, I just don't, so I made him look like the bad guy. Now I know most of the fluff between Hermione and Steve is disappearing but remember, they have kids. They don't have a lot of alone time but that will change later. Read and Review!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_so, my updates wont be as frequent because of classes but i'll try to type whenever I can! This chapter was so fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!_**

...

Chapter 15

A month and a half passed and Natalia and Dora were even more excited to head to Hogwarts. They had read their books and knew they would have fun. Steve took a day off from work along with Harry so he, Harry, and Natasha could go and see the girls off. Andi was taking care of Ryan. The morning of September 1st, Natalia and Dora were all packed and their trunks on the boot of the car. Mikey was up front resting on Dora's lap. Harry and Natasha were to meet up with them at Kings Cross so they could drop off Ryan. Dora was dressed in black pants that had rips in them with her bottle cap belt, a bright green shirt, her usual earring, a rubber bracelet she got from Teddy and Andi and her favorite boots. Her hair was spiked and had neon green tips. Hermione was a little against it but Andi told her it was what Tonks would do so she agreed. Steve picked out the color. Natalia was in bell bottom jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt with a blue bird on the front, and her favorite flats. Her hair was up in a ponytail again and she had a blue ribbon in it.

The two cars pulled up at the same time. Steve, being the strongest, put their two trunks on a trolley and pushed, following Harry and the girls to the barrier. Hermione and Natasha were behind.

Harry stopped. "Okay, Steve hold on to Hermione and Natasha hold onto me. Girls, push the cart into that wall which will take to the platform and we will follow. Don't worry, you won't crash. I felt the same way my first time but its fine." He decided not to mention second year.

The girls nodded and they each grabbed the trolley handle before taking a deep breath and running into the wall. Instead of the crash, they were on a busy platform where a beautiful scarlet train stood, puffs of smoke coming out of the front. They heard a noise and looked back. Their mom and dad had appeared, their dad looking a little shocked. Natasha and Harry appeared next, Natasha looking the same. Harry and Hermione looked at the train with a smile and kept their arms around their significant others.

"C'mon girls, let's find you a compartment." Hermione said and led the girls to the train. The other three adults followed. "Here's an empty one."

Steve picked up both trunks and put them on the rack before doing the same to Mikey, who hooted. The girls gave each of the adults long hugs. They promised to write the morning they got there which soothed Steve and Hermione. Another round of hugs and the whistle blew. The two muggles and two magicals climbed off and stood in front of the window of the girls compartments. They leaned out just as the train started to move and waved vigorously at their family. Steve and Hermione had tears in their eyes, holding each other. Harry and Natasha doing the same. The train finally went around the bend and the parents were out of sight.

….

Natalia and Dora were playing poker which their father taught them. They had to use the galleons, sickles, and knuts that their mother gave them though they weren't really going to keep them separate. Natalia laughed as Dora made a face at losing another round. After a second Dora laughed.

"Did daddy give you more lessons?" Dora asked and Natalia rolled her eyes but grinned.

"Maybe." She said with shrug. Dora giggled and was about to deal again when the door slowly opened. It was a girl with pale blonde hair and brown eyes. She seemed a mix of Dora and Natalia.

"Can I sit with you? Every other compartment made me uncomfortable."

"Sure." Dora and Natalia said in unison and the girl smiled before sitting.

"I'm Ivy Longbottom." She held out a hand and the twins shook it.

"I'm Dora Rogers and this my twin Natalia." Dora said. "Are you the headmaster and deputy headmistresses' daughter?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, our mom knew them from school." Natalia said. "Our mom is Hermione Granger, now Rogers."

"Oh I've heard of your mum. She was close friends with my parents." Ivy said. "I don't recognize Rogers though."

"Our mom met daddy when she lived in New York, which is in America."

"Is that why you have American accents?" The young girl asked.

"Kinda. We've lived in England all our lives, but sometimes we switch back and forth."

"Cool."

"Hey, do you want to play poker?" Natalia asked.

"Sure, but what's poker?"

The twins grinned and took out the cards. It took a few minutes but Ivy soon got the hang of it. While they played, the twins would tell Ivy about the muggle world as they only learned of the magical world through Andi and knew more about the mundane. The young Longbottom listened with a smile. She was better at poker than the twins and she had just learned but they were just glad they made a friend. The door opened again and Patrick was standing there.

"Hey Natalia, hey Dora." He said, his black hair was in a short ponytail.

"Hi Patrick!" They chirped.

"I just came to say hello. Keith is waiting." Keith was Seamus Finnegan and Lavender Brown, now Finnegan's, son. The girls waved and he left just as a lady with a cart appeared.

"Candy from the trolley?" The elder woman asked with a warm smile and they nodded.

The twins got some pumpkin juice, chocolate frogs, and gummy wands along with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Ivy also got pumpkin juice, Bertie Botts Every flavor Beans, and cockroach clusters. They pad for their candy and sat. Taking a break from poker, they dug through their candy, eating until they couldn't anymore. Ivy had fun explaining the different candies to the two girls. Ivy soon asked a question she wanted to know.

"If your dad is a muggle and your mum is a muggleborn than what does that make you two?" Ivy asked gently and the girls looked at each other.

"Well to be pure blood you need two magical grandparents on each side and half blood, you need at least two on one side. Since we have none, we are still muggleborn. But we don't care. Mom was a muggleborn and we were told she was one of the smartest witches of her age."

"What about your dad." Ivy asked after swallowing a cockroach cluster. Dora and Natalia grinned in a way that made Ivy nervous.

"Our dad's story is even cooler." Dora said with a dramatic flair. Ivy leaned forward.

"Wait, wait. Your dad was born in the 1920's, was changed into a super hero called Captain America, went down in a plane in 1944, was thawed from ice after 70 years, and met your mum after a year of being out of ice?" Ivy asked. The girls nodded. "Impossible!"

Natalia grinned. "We have proof. Get the picture's Dora." Dora nodded and dug in her trunk, the owl making an annoyed hoot.

"Sorry Mikey." She said before pulling out two pictures. She handed it to Ivy.

One picture was black and white depicting a man with large muscles in a suit with a shield next to him. You could see a large star on the front of the suit. The other picture was colored. A man who looked exactly like the one in the black and white picture was standing next to a woman, her arms wrapped around him. He was wearing the same suit and the same shield was next to him. Ivy's eyes widened as she stared at the pictures.

"That's so cool! Is that your mum?" She asked and pointed the woman.

"Yeah. We have another picture of our god parents, Harry and Natasha but we just wanted to show you these." Dora said as she took the pictures back.

"Is your godfather Harry Potter?" They nodded. "My dad said he owed a lot to Harry. That he made him the man he was today, more confident and powerful."

"That sounds like him." Natalia said. It was getting dark out so the three decided to change into their uniforms. Dora kept her safety pin earrings and bottle cap necklace on as she changed. Natalia kept her bow in her hair. Dora put away the cards and the girls took back their money. The candy was already gone along with the drinks and sandwiches so the twins and their new friend sat and watched the blackness outside the window.

The train soon stopped and the girls jumped off the train even though it was stopped. They giggled

"Firs' years! Firs' year over here!" The three looked over. Only Ivy gasped, the twins figured that this was Hagrid. The three walked up. Hagrid looked down with a smile.

"You two must be Dora and Natalia Rogers!" He said. "Harry told me you two were coming." Natalia and Dora nodded with a smile. Hagrid then led them around a slippery bend. Ivy, Natalia, and Dora held onto each other so they wouldn't fall. When they got around, there were a lot of wows as a large castle with bright lights appeared. They didn't have time to stare though as Hagrid was heading toward a bunch of boats resting on a dock. "No more than four to a boat."

Ivy, Natalia, Dora, and another boy climbed on. He introduced himself as Nigel Logan. Hagrid called onward and the boats moved by themselves. Soon the first years were led up some stairs and to a giant door, Hagrid lifted a fist the size of a boulder and knocked.

…..

Steve looked at Hermione who was reading from _Hogwarts, a History _which was her favorite magical book. He smiled fondly as she looked up. She still blushed around him. Harry and Natasha had left about two hours after the girls were dropped off and said they'd be back tomorrow. Hermione looked at the clock and grinned before flipping a few pages until she came to the one she wanted. She looked at Steve before scooting so she was snuggled next to him.

"So, according to the clock, and my memory." She smiled. "The girls are about to be sorted."

"Sorted?" Even though Andi explained the magical world, she never spoke of Hogwarts, saying she wanted it to be kept a secret.

"Well every first year goes into the great hall, which is where you eat meals, and stand in front of the teachers and the older students. They then wear what is called the Sorting Hat. It talks to you in your mind. Speaking of your personality and where you would be best placed. When it's decided, the hat then calls to all the students and teachers what house you are to be in."

"A hat?" Steve asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "What are the houses?"

"Okay." She moved the book so it was in between them. "There's Gryffindor which I was in. Gryffindor values Bravery and Honor but sometimes they can be show offs. There is Hufflepuff which values Loyalty but a lot of people think you are stupid and terrible at magic if you are in that house, but that's not true. Then there is Ravenclaw which values Knowledge and Creativity though some feel they are show offs too. I don't know why I wasn't put in that house. Finally there is Slytherin. They are cunning and ambitious but most think they are the evil house. Load of tosh if you ask me. Yes Voldemort came from that house but the dark lord before him came from Gryffindor!"

Steve nodded, absorbing the information. "What house do you want the girls in?"

"Whatever house suits them. I won't even mind if they are put in Slytherin, I'll love them all the same." She leaned into her husband. "All though, Harry told me you can get a choice. The hat wanted him in Slytherin but he begged for anything else. Mainly because Ron made him hate the Slytherins along with our Slytherin classmate, Draco Malfoy. He was arrested a year after the battle though." She looked up at him. "Would you care? I mean I explained the houses to you, so would you?"

"No." He murmured and kissed her in a way that hadn't been able to do for a long time.

…..

"Here are the first year Professor Longbottom." Hagrid said.

"Thanks Hagrid." Luna said with a smile. Ivy grinned at the sight of her mother. Luna had lost most of the dreaminess over the years, she still had the interest in magical creatures that no one believed in but she wasn't blunt about it. Like the Deputy Headmistress before her, Luna was the Transfiguration teacher as that had been her best subject but Luna was much more laid back than Minerva McGonagall. She was also the Ravenclaw head of house. Professor Fillius Flitwick was just the charms teacher now.

Hagrid nodded and left. Luna turned to them. "Follow me." She said with a warm smile.

Natalia, Dora, and Ivy hooked arms and followed the grey eyed teacher. They were led to a chamber off to the side. When she turned around, she noticed her daughter hooked arms with two other girls. She recognized those eyes and upturned nose. They were obviously Hermione Grangers daughters, she and Neville had met Hermione's husband briefly when they visited after returning from Ecuador. Steve Rogers was his name, it appeared they got their fathers hair and mothers eyes. She had to hold back a snort at the sight of one of them having green in their hair. Hermione didn't seem the type to let her daughter do that. She smiled at the group of eleven year olds.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term feast will began soon, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within these walls." She gestured to the actual walls and the first years laughed, relaxing slightly. "You will have classes with your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own history and each have had outstanding witches and wizards graduate. While you are at Hogwarts, your success will earn your House points, while any rule breaking will lose House points." Her smile softened at the fear of losing House points entered their eyes. "But remember to have fun while you are here. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great achievement. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I'll get you when we are ready." Luna then left the chamber.

Dora, Natalia, and Ivy looked at each other as the other students whispered about what the ceremony would be. "Your mom seems pretty cool." Dora whispered.

"According to dad, she's much more relaxed than the old professor. Professor McGonagall was her name." Ivy whispered back and the twins giggled. "Hey do you always where hair gel or is this the only time?"

Dora grinned but Natalia answered. "All the time. She used to steal dad's hair gel so for our birthday he just gave a bottle of her own and Uncle Harry charmed it so it never ran out." Ivy and the other two giggled just as Luna arrived.

"We're ready now."

...

**_Yay, they are on their way to Hogwarts! Luna would definitely be more laid back than McGonagall if you ask me. I estimated the date Steve went down so if its incorrect than i'm sorry. Read and Review!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Okay, apparently my USB, which had the story on it, was stolen. I had to re-do this chapter because of that. You do not know how loud and frequent I was cussing, trying to find it. So they have arrived at Hogwarts and about to be sorted. What will become of it? Will they be separated? Read to find out!_**...

Chapter 16

Natalia and Dora looks owlishly around the room they were led to. There were candles suspended above the tables with no sight of a string. The ceiling looked like the night sky that they had just seen. There were ghosts at each table that held older looking kids. There was a dais that had a long table where the teachers were sitting, looking at the first years with smiles. That's when the girls saw him.

"Its Teddy!" Dora whispered as Natalia looked up in excitement. They waved discretely to him and he grinned.

"Who's Teddy?" Ivy asked.

"A family friend. He's our godfathers other godson!"

The twins decided that Hogwarts looked awesome so far. They stopped in front of the dais with the other students in back. There was a stool and an old looking hat in front of them. Luna moved next to it a held a long strip of parchment. The hat opened its mouth suddenly and sang.

_(Make up a song, I suck at rhyming)_

The first years stared at the hat gobsmacked while everyone else gave it a round of applause. Luna smiled at them all.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She said cheerfully. "Michel, Howard!"

A boy with slicked back brown hair and blue eyes strode forward confidently. A few second later-

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled. He handed the hat back and went to table in the colors of green and silver.

The names went by and Dora and Natalia were getting bored. They always had something to do and just standing was not fun. Soon a familiar name was called.

"Finnegan, Keith!" Barely a second.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

More names, more boredom until-

"Longbottom, Ivy!" Luna's voice held a sort of excitement while the man in the middle of the staff table, who must have been their headmaster Neville, leaned forward slightly. The hat was on for about a minute before it cried out.

"RAVENCLAW!" Luna shot her husband a smug look which caused him to roll his eyes as Ivy handed her mother the hat and headed to the Ravenclaw house.

The R's soon came and the twins were practically bouncing in excitement.

"Rogers, Natalia!" Most were surprised when she just skipped up to the stool and placed the hat on her head with a grin.

_Ah, it's an honor to meet Hermione Grangers daughter. Such a wonderful girl to sort. Now, you have the nature of understanding the world, much like your sister and mother. You are brave like your parents though I never sorted your father but creative and reserved which is not a bad thing. You love your family deeply and would do anything for them. I see you in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw._

_I'd like to be with Ivy, if you don't mind._

_Then it shall. Your house will be._

"RAVENCLAW!" The table of blue and grey clapped loudly as Natalia gave back the hat and went to sit next to Ivy.

"Rogers, Dora!" The students whispered to themselves at the sight of a girl with spiked blonde hair that had green tips. Her earrings and necklace were weird though only muggleborns and halfbloods knew what they were. Much like her sister, Dora skipped up to the stool and sat, the hat placed over her head.

_Another one of Hermione Grangers daughters. Like I told your sister, she was a unique girl to sort. On to you though. You are very much like your sister though more hyper and outgoing._

_You know, you're just telling me stuff I already know right?" _The hat seemed to chuckle.

_Yes I know. Now, I see bravery and the love of your family and a drive to always protect them if needed. Your love of books is shocking though you don't show it much. I see another drive to show you are just as special as anyone else and don't see a problem with your personality. I see you in Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. I will give you a choice just like I gave your godfather._

_I'd like to be with my family, please._

_Well since you said please._

"RAVENCLAW!" The clapping was more subdued at the table as they were unsure of their new addition. Dora sat in between Ivy and Natalia and they gave each other hugs. Soon the last was sorted. A girl named Rose Weasley, who seemed to glare at the two Rogers before sitting down, though they didn't notice. The hall went quiet when the headmaster stood.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Now I have a few announcements before we begin the feast and you become too tired. Trust me, it can happen." The hall laughed and he smiled. "First of all I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Theodore Lupin!"

"His first name is really Theodore?" Natalia asked her sister. She just shrugged, clapping loudly like Natalia and Patrick. They knew him obviously.

"First years must know that the forbidden forest is just that. Forbidden. Please do not go into the forest or there will be consequences. You may only go if you have a teacher, like Professor Hagrid," He pointed at the large man who waved merrily, "with you."

"I must remind you that magic must not be used between classes in the corridors. Also, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." He gestured to a woman who reminded Dora and Natalia of a hawk. The woman just nodded. "I believe that is all for now. Let the feast begin." He held out his arms and the tables were suddenly filled with food.

Dora and Natalia gasped before filling their plates with whatever they could reach.

"So are you girl's muggleborn?" Nigel asked as he had sat across from them. Natalia spoke up as Dora had mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"Well our moms a muggleborn witch and our dads a muggle so technically we are muggleborn."

Ivy grinned. "You should hear the story of how their mum and dad met, it's so cool."

Dora swallowed and gave a grin. "Maybe later. Let's keep it a mystery for now." A girl with black hair who was next to Nigel spoke next.

"I'm Cindy. What are you mum and dad's name? Mine are Romilda and Terry Boot."

"Steve and Hermione Rogers, though our moms maiden name is Granger." Everyone but Ivy's eyes went wide. "What?" Ivy sighed and answered their question.

"Everyone knows the story about how Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger helped defeat the Dark Lord. Your mums a war hero and so is your godfather. They have their own Chocolate Frog card." Ivy said to the wide eyed twins. "You should ask your mum and Harry about it."

"Do you still use quills here?" Dora suddenly asked.

"Yes but now you can use pens and regular paper if you want. Most people don't though as they either don't know what they are or want to fit in."

Dora turned to Natalia. "Should we just use pens?"

"Yeah, when we send a letter to mom, we can ask for pens and paper."

Nigel changed the subject. "Why do you have safety pins as earrings?" Cindy and Ivy watched with interest as they had no idea exactly what her earrings were.

"I like my own style. Dad had to ask if I planned to hurt myself or others with them and since I said no, they let me keep them. You should see my regular clothes, they're less boring than Natalia's." She grinned at her sister who rolled her eyes but smiled even though it seemed like an insult.

"Yeah at least I don't look a neon light that hurts eyes." Dora giggled at Natalia's words before they finished eating. Soon the food changed to desserts.

"Do you see any chocolate cake?" Natalia asked her sister. She was about to shake her head when she spotted it.

"There, there." She pointed while bouncing. The others watched in interest as Dora and Natalia piled their plates with cake.

"You guys really like chocolate cake." Cindy said and the girls gave identical grins.

"We get a chocolate cake every year on our birthday with different fillings." The others looked confused. "The fill the middle of the cake with different creams and sauces. Raspberry, sweet cream, chocolate mousse, pineapple, and even blueberry!"

Their new friends were practically drooling and piled their plates with cake also. They had fun but needed a lot of napkins when their faces got to messy but that was part of the fun. At one point Ivy rubbed a dollop of frosting on Dora's cheek but the girl just wiped it with her finger and ate it. Before a food fight could ensue, the desserts disappeared. Neville stood with a wide smile on his face and the hall grew quiet. His arms were spread as if he was about to hug everyone.

"Well I hope you enjoyed the feast. Now off to bed. Prefects can you please lead the first years to their house dormitories."

A boy and girl with a badge depicting a P stood and beckoned the Ravenclaws to follow. Ivy, Natalia, and Dora hooked arms with Cindy. Nigel laughed behind them at Cindy's startled face but she soon smiled. As they walked up the stairs, Dora, Natalia, and Nigel looked at the moving portraits in awe. The women would curtsey while the men would wave merrily.

"You know, Patrick and his parents got me a camera that can take moving pictures." Natalia spoke up. The others nodded as they were led up stairs, the gaped when one seemed to move. The male prefect told them to be careful as the stairs liked to move.

The group came to a door with an eagle shaped knocker. It spoke suddenly.

_I'm a word, six letters long, I sometimes enter with a gong. All in order from A to Z, I start with the letter B. What is the word? _

Before the prefect could speak up, two voices were heard.

"Begins." Natalia and Dora chirped together.

"Correct." The eagle said before the door swung open. Everyone stared at the twins but they just shrugged and unlinked their arms with the other two so they could fit through the door. They loved the inside.

The common room was circular with books everywhere, going so high that you would need a tall ladder which they saw. It was a moving ladder attached to one of the walls. There was a large fire place on one side, the books making room for it. There were multiple comfy looking couches and armchairs that were a bluish purple. Several desks were scattered around the room and there was a coffee table in the middle of the couches and chairs. Dora and Natalia smile. They loved it.

"Now, this is the Ravenclaw common room. You will do homework here, spend free time here, and socialize with your housemates here. You are allowed to read any book on the shelves as long as you put it away when done, I cannot stress that enough. You must be back here by nine at night as that is curfew and lights out is ten." The female prefect said. "There are four to a dorm so please find who you want to share as you will be with them for seven years." Ivy, Dora, Natalia, and Cindy latched on to each other. "Girls dorm is up the stairs and to your right, boys the same on the left. Goodnight."

The three girls said goodnight to Nigel before heading to their dorms. When they entered it was just as beautiful as the common room. There were four queen sized four poster beds with purple and grey comforters and bed hangings. The walls were dark oak along with the floor. Their trunks were at the foot of the bed with their house ties and crests. Dora and Natalia's were next to each other, while Cindy was across from Dora and Ivy across from Natalia. Cindy hurried to let her kitten, Jinx, out of his cage. Dora and Natalia let Mikey out and he softly head butted the two.

"You should let Mikey out to the owlery as he will be with other owls." Ivy said and the two nodded. Dora opened the window.

"Go on to the owlery Mikey, we'll see you tomorrow." Natalia cooed and the brown owl hooted before flying out of the window.

The girls all changed into pajamas. Ivy and Cindy laughed as Dora came out in a neon pink tank and black shorts. Natalia had the same except her shirt was a soft grey. They all said goodnight to each other and instantly fell asleep.

….

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Dora and I are writing this letter together as it saves parchment so try and guess who we are. So we've made it safely to Hogwarts. You make it sound like there would be danger sis! It was completely fine! Anyway, we made a new friend on the train named Ivy Longbottom who's very nice. She is awesome. Stop being so proper! And don't hit me! We ate a lot of candy and Ivy explained what they were. My favorite were the chocolate frogs. Speaking of those awesome treats, why didn't you tell us you and Uncle Harry were on a card?! It would have been awesome to see! Ow, stop hitting me! Your friend Luna Lovegood was very laid back and nice to us first years. But we were wondering if you could send some pens and regular paper as apparently we could use them. 'Apparently.' Using big words now, eh? Now that was a whack on the head. I might have brain damage. The sorting was fun. Ivy went to Ravenclaw and you'll never guess where we went._

_RAVENCLAW baby! Oh she didn't hit me that time. Ow, never mind._

_We made two more new friends. Nigel Logan and Cindy Boot. Cindy, Dora, Ivy, and I are sharing a dorm. Yeah, it'll be like a permanent sleep over! And no one can leave if they get bored! I swear I'll hit you back Natalia! Oh and guess who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is? Teddy! Don't you mean Theodore? Yay, I wasn't hit. We better go as breakfast is soon. Yeah, can't miss the most important meal of the day. Ha, I blocked you that time! Can you please show Uncle Harry and Aunt Natasha this? We didn't have time to write them a letter though we will soon. Give Ryan a hug for us. And don't let Uncle Harry change him, I still remember when he first changed him, can you say disaster! There was no reason to hit me, it's completely true._

_Miss and Love you lots,_

_Dora and Natalia_

_PS Luna and Neville Longbottom say hello_

Steve and Hermione laughed as they read the letter. The letter was so their daughters. Dora was outgoing while Natalia was more polite, just like her father. Hermione recognized the last name Boot. Must be Terry Boot's daughter. She handed the letter to Harry and Natasha who were visiting. They both laughed but Natasha laughed even harder at what Dora said about changing Ryan.

"So Teddy is the new DADA teacher, eh? I wonder why he didn't tell us." Hermione wondered.

"Probably because when we were in school each teacher, except Remus, tried to kill me and ended up dying or being kidnapped by Centaurs. And Remus probably told Andi who told Teddy." Harry laughed. Natasha looked shocked and he put an arm around her. "Ravenclaw, eh? Didn't see that coming. And what's this about pens and regular paper. What about quills?"

"Must be because it the 2000's now and they're getting more modern day. I have some new pens and a few new notebooks. I'll send them with Mikey." Hermione said, getting up and going to her study.

….

"Ah, mail!" Cindy said and they looked up as a bunch of owls arrived. Mikey was seen carrying a package. He landed in front of the girls and they untied it before letting him have some bacon. The twins opened it.

"Oh, it's the pens and papers were asked for. There's also a letter." Natalia said, picking the letter up and putting it so Dora could see too.

_Dear Dora and Natalia,_

_I'm happy you made it to Hogwarts safely. Your father and I are also glad you made more friends than just Patrick though Patrick is a fine boy. I actually knew Cindy's father from school and I'm sure that she will be a great friend along with this Ivy and Nigel. Now why Harry and I didn't tell you about the Chocolate Frogs. It was a part of our lives we wished to forget. I was going to tell you when you were older about the…war we participated in but I guess we will have to tell you sooner. But not until winter break so be patient. I'm talking to you Dora._

_I'm so proud that you made it into Ravenclaw. The sorting hat wanted to put me there but decided for Gryffindor in the end. Not much is new here, probably because you just left. We miss and love you too. Write again soon._

_Oh and Natalia, don't hit your sister and if you do, not the head._

_Love you,_

_Mom, Dad, Natasha, and Harry_

_PS Tell Teddy, Luna, and Neville we say hello!_

Dora folded the letter and put it in her bag while Natalia pulled out the notebooks and pens. Their friends looked on with interest. Natalia gave Dora the bright blue one while she got a pale blue. They both separated the pens and got four each.

"Mom says I can hit you." Natalia said with a grin and Dora rolled her eyes.

"No, she said don't. She said if you do, not the head." Natalia stuck out her tongue while the others laughed.

"What are those?" Cindy asked, pointing at the notebooks.

"Notebooks. They hold paper together." Natalia said as she put hers in her book bag. Luna came then with the schedules. "Oh, Professor Longbottom, our mom and dad say hello back."

"Well that's good." She smiled warmly. "Now here are your schedules. If you need any help, come to me and I will do what I can." She then moved on.

"What do we have?" Nigel asked after swallowing some egg.

"Um, Potions, double Charms, double Transfiguration, Lunch, then History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, double Herbology, and finally Astronomy which is at midnight on the astronomy tower." Ivy read aloud.

"That's a lot of double classes." At Dora and Natalia's curious expression, Cindy explained. "Double classes mean two hours instead of one." The twins nodded.

"Well we better get to Potions." Natalia said and they stood and grabbed their bags before heading out. The twins didn't notice a black haired boy watching from the Slytherin table.

...

**_This is literally the longest chapter I have ever written! Teddy is 20 years old so he is old enough to be a teacher and i'm glad I made some friends for them! Do you remember Romilda Vain, the one who had a thing for harry in 6th year? Yeah that's her daughter. I feel the girls would still fight but I made them funny about it! Read and Review!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_So now they are starting classes! I loved this chapter for so many reasons but I'm not telling why *evil mastermind grin* Hope you like it!_**

...

Chapter 17

The five Ravenclaws waited outside the potions room, waiting for the door to open. They had it with the Gryffindors and Natalia and Dora were surprised to see a red haired girl glaring at them. She kinda looked like that man they saw in Diagon Alley when they were getting their stuff. Natalia turned to Cindy.

"Who's that?" She whispered, subtly pointing at the girl.

"Oh, Rose Weasley. Her dad is Ron Weasley. Apparently Ron lost contact with your mum and Harry after some fight."

Natalia looked at Dora. After Diagon Alley their mom explained who that man was and why it was so tense. He used to be her and Uncle Harry's best friend before he was very mean to mom. She didn't say what he said but the twins could tell that it hurt her greatly. Harry was angry as she explained and said he didn't know why he and Ron were ever friends. If that was Rose Weasley, than she must have a grudge against them for being Hermione Grangers daughters. They wondered why though.

Natalia and Dora were able to say hi to Patrick and Keith as they waited.

The door opened then and a man with black hair, tan skin, and blue eyes appeared. He smiled and gestured them in. Natalia and Dora sat next to each other while Ivy ad Cindy say together, Nigel sat with a boy with sandy brown hair. Natalia and Dora pulled out their pen and notebook. Some looked strangely at them as most didn't use that.

"Welcome to Potions. I am Professor Zabini." He said with a soft smile. What the girls didn't know was that the old professor would have sneered instead. "Now, who here knows something about potion making?" Only a few purebloods raised their hands. "Okay, for halfbloods and muggleborns, who knows how to cook?" Natalia, Dora, Nigel, and several others raised their hands. "Great! Potions is much like cooking, with its need for ingredients to be exact and the stirring and cutting."

Dora raised her hand. "Yes Miss-"

"Dora Rogers."

"Yes Miss Rogers, what is your question." The ex-Slytherin asked.

"Well, if cooking is much like potions, does the cutting and stirring have to be precise or can there be inconsistency? Like stirring a different direction than what it exactly says. I've experienced that with cooking soup. Sometimes it helps to do it differently."

The professor smiled. "That is an excellent question. 5 points to Ravenclaw. I will let you in on a little secret. Sometimes I write the ingredients with the intention of you doing it differently. Of course I don't make it so it will explode but I make it different enough that it will, let's say, change to a different color. Like bright green." He looked at her hair with a smile and Natalia laughed softly while Dora blushed. "I make it so you have more of a challenge to figure it out. That makes it fun!"

Dora smiled after that. "Now, today will just be theory but tomorrow we will start making potions. A boil solvent. Now I would like you to write these notes down." He then proceeded to explain what ingredients are more volatile and which were okay to even eat. That made the students laugh. Natalia and Dora wrote diligently as he spoke. Soon the bell rang. "Okay. To prepare you for the potion we are making, I ask for one roll of parchment on the ingredients of a boil solvent. If you are using regular paper, it will be 3 pages." He said as he noticed that Dora and Natalia were using notebooks. "Miss. And Miss. Rogers, please stay behind."

The friends looked at each other before Ivy, Cindy, and Nigel left. Natalia and Dora walked up to the desk. "Are we in trouble sir?" Natalia asked and the professor shook his head.

"No, no. I wanted to ask. Is your mother Hermione Granger?"

"Yes." Dora said in confusion.

"Ah I knew it. Your face is all her. I went to school with your mother and I wanted to know her but we were in rival houses. I have a request." Dora and Natalia nodded. "The next letter you write home, can you tell her Blaise Zabini wishes her well?"

The twins smiled. "Of course sir." They said in unison and he chuckled before pulling out a slip of parchment. He gave them the note for Charms class and sent them off.

The girls hurried to where they suspected was charms. They were right. The teacher a strange man. He was very short with a fruity voice. He had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. He took the note from them and directed the girls to the desks. Ivy saved them seats in between her and Cindy. The class was with Slytherins but they left each other alone. The same boy from breakfast occasionally shot Natalia and Dora blank looks though his brown eyes were slightly narrowed. Again, they didn't notice. Professor Flitwick took roll before doing theory like Potions. Flitwick said they wouldn't do magic until October.

Transfiguration was next, with the Hufflepuffs. Ivy's mom was a very different teacher. For one her room was very bright and airy. It seemed to be like they were actually outside from the feeling they got. Her voice was cheerful as she spoke.

"Now my successor said that Transfiguration is one of the most dangerous magic's you'll learn here. That is partially true. Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and even Charms can be just as dangerous. I have seen it with my own eyes." Her eyes seemed to rest on Dora and Natalia. Luna remembered the battles that she fought with Hermione by her side. She was positive these girls will be just as powerful. "Transfiguration consists of not just incantations and wand movements, but intent. In fact all magic requires that.

Natalia raised her hand this time. Luna motioned to her. "What exactly do you mean by intent? Is it like focusing on what you want to do with your wand?"

"That is exactly what I mean by intent. You must focus on your magic and what you want it to do. Take, transforming a pen into a mouse and back." She went to Dora. "May I?" Dora handed her the pen which the professor set on the desk. "Watch carefully everyone." She pointed her wand at the pen and said the incantation. "_Ad Acus." _The pen turned into a mouse. Luna picked it up. "Now what I did was imagine the pen turning into a mouse. Where the head should go and where the tail shall be is a very important part." She set the mouse back down and said the spell again. It turned back to a mouse.

"Today you will be practicing turning a matchstick into a needle. If you fully accomplish it, your matchstick will be silver and hard. That will earn you ten points. If it only turns silver than that's fine and you will earn five points." She said as she passed the matchsticks out.

Soon the incantations were heard. Dora and Natalia looked at the matchstick and did what their friend's mother said and pictured where the actual match would go. They looked at each other and nodded.

"_Ad Acus_." They recited together and their matchsticks turned to needles. Luna strode over and checked by trying to bend the needle.

"Excellent! You both earn ten points." Luna said and Ivy and Cindy patted their backs and Nigel turned around to grin at them.

Soon, Ivy, Cindy, and Nigel were able to get it. Then a few Hufflepuffs and some Ravenclaws. By the time the class ended more than half the class were able to do it. Luna was proud as when she was in first year, only ten students were able to. She waved to the retreating class and collected the mix of needles and matchsticks.

Ivy, Natalia, Dora, Cindy, and Nigel were heading to lunch when a voice was heard.

"Hey! Rogers!" The five turned around to see Rose Weasley. She had a grumpy face as she neared.

"What do you want?" Dora asked in a bored tone causing the others to snicker though Natalia also elbowed her sister.

Rose scowled. "You probably think you're so great but you're just a bunch of muggleborns. No matter who you mother is, you're not as powerful as me."

Nigel glared at the girl along with Cindy and Ivy but Dora and Natalia were unfazed. They really didn't care if they were more powerful or that they were muggleborns, they were just Dora and Natalia Rogers, no matter who their parents were.

"So? We don't care if you're more powerful. We are just two eleven year old girls just wanting to have fun in school." Dora said.

"Yeah. Just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean you're better than us. We are all on the same level." Natalia shrugged. Rose stared incredulously at the twins. Why weren't they insulted? Her dad said that their mother got insulted easily so they should too. Rose decided to up her game.

"Well, my dad says your mum is a Mudblood! Not even special." That was what got them. Nigel held Natalia back while Ivy held back Dora.

"Don't you dare say that! Our mom is ten times better than your father, and always will be! Uncle Harry said that your dad wouldn't have passed his tests without our mom, so piss off!" Natalia practically shrieked.

"Go be a bitch somewhere else." Dora hissed, struggling as Ivy held her.

"Let it go guys, we'll miss lunch if you don't." Cindy tried to sooth them. It seemed to work and the five turned after giving one more glare at the red head.

The first years sat at the table and pulled some food onto their plates. Soon the conversation came and they cheered as they talked about their families. The twins eventually told Nigel and Cindy how their parents met. At first they didn't believe her, until the pictures were shown. They carried the pictures everywhere. They had a filing lunch before History of Magic.

When the five entered the class room which they had with Slytherins once again, they saw a pretty woman with curly blonde hair, slightly darker than the twins and green eyes. She nodded as each student entered. One everyone was there and she took roll, she introduced herself.

"I am Professor Marigold Phelan." She had a thick Scottish accent. "History of Magic is very important class here at Hogwarts, especially for the muggleborns, as it teaches us the culture of the wizarding world. We will cover things like the Statue of Secrecy to the wars that have happened in our world." The girls fidgeted slightly. Their mom and godfather had been in a war after all. "Today we will be covering Seer's and their origins, starting with the most famous Seer Cassandra Trelawney. Please write my lecture down as best you can."

Dora and Ivy were jokingly complaining about how they'd never be able to use their hand again after class as they headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Teddy was standing in front of the class with a smile. He winked at Dora and Natalia who grinned before sitting at a table. Ivy sitting with them while Cindy, Nigel, and another boy, apparently from Hufflepuff sat in front of them. Teddy took role before beginning.

"As you know from the feast, I am Professor Lupin. My father was actually the DADA teacher long ago so it pretty strange having kids calling me that. That means that when we are in class you can call me Teddy and I shall call you by your first names. Only in class though as the other professors may bite my head off." The students laughed. "So today we are learning about a special type of witch or wizard. Who here had heard of metamorphagi?" A few purebloods raised their hands. Shockingly so did Dora and Natalia. They thought because they were muggleborns they wouldn't know but as friends with Teddy they knew.

"What can a metamorphagi do?" Teddy asked. "Okay, lets go with Dora." The twins had raised their hands at the same time. The girl stuck her tongue out at her sister before answering.

"A metamorphagi can change their appearance at will. They can change facial features, hair style and color, and eye color. Some can even change their body shape but that requires a lot of skill and power." Dora recited.

"Good, five points to Ravenclaw." Teddy nodded. "Now I'm going to give you a practical show of a metamorphagi." Suddenly his hair changed to bright blue and his face morphed to have a more kid like look." Everyone but Dora and Natalia gasped. "This is what I looked like mostly when I was a kid. Metamorphagi is hereditary, so I inherited this."

Nigel raised his hand slowly and Teddy's face and hair changed back before he asked what his question was. "Um, I was just wondering what metamorphagi have to do with Defense."

Teddy smiled at Nigel's nervousness. "I was just getting to that." Teddy looked at everyone. "Disguise is very important because you can either hide as someone else until you are ready to fight against the enemy or you can trick an enemy into believing that you are a friend or relative before attacking. This is how you can spot a metamorphagi."

After the interesting class, all the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students trotted to the greenhouses where they wrestled with Devils Snare. Soon it was dinner and the five Ravenclaws enjoyed a large meal after all those classes. Luna headed over to them around the end of dessert. "Miss. and Miss. Rogers you need to go to the Headmasters office after dinner. Its on the seventh floor. The password is Battle." Luna then left. The twins shrugged and left after dessert, saying that they'd see their friends later.

It took a while but the two sisters reached the gargoyle statue. "Battle." Dora said and it opened. They stepped on the revolving stairs that took them up to a door. Natalia knocked and they heard someone call a come in.

"Hello girls, please take a seat." They did and saw two large portraits behind the headmaster's chair. One was of an elderly man with a long white beard, crooked nose, half-moon spectacles, and twinkling blue eyes. The other was of a man with greasy looking black hair, sallow skin, and black onyx eyes. He seemed to have permanent scowl on his face. "Now I understand you had a verbal fight with Miss. Weasley. I need to know what happened. She had told me that you yelled at her about her father."

Dora and Natalia looked upset as he said this. Neville, Dumbledore, and even Snape recognized the look they sometimes saw in Hermione Granger. Dumbledore, and Snape guessed they were her daughters.

"We were just walking with our friends when she called out to us. When we turned she said that we were just a bunch of muggleborns and it doesn't matter who our mother is, that she was more powerful." Natalia said.

"We didn't let it faze us and that must have made her mad so she said…" Dora paused and looked upset so Natalia spoke up.

"She said that her father said our mom was just a Mudblood and not special." Natalia said quietly and tears entered her and Dora's eyes.

"But we don't care if our moms a muggleborn!" Dora exclaimed suddenly. "She is just as powerful as any pureblood but that doesn't matter! She told us that she was called a lot of names when she was in school but that she didn't let it get to her. She stood strong, and we are determined to be like her!"

Before Neville could speak up, the elderly man in the portrait spoke. "Ah, I remember Hermione Granger. Your mother was a very talented witch in school and I'm sure that flourished after she graduated. What do you think Severus?" He turned to the black haired man who sighed, the scowl disappearing.

"I wasn't particularly a kind teacher to her." Neville snorted lightly and Dumbledore chuckled. "But I secretly believed she would go on to do great things." Dumbledore nodded.

"Anyway," Neville said, "it seems that Miss. Weasley had some explaining to do. Your story sounds much more believable than hers. You are free to go." Natalia and Dora smiled and left, heading to the Ravenclaw tower arm in arm.

...

**_Potions class is much more enjoyable now and we have some new teachers because c'mon, after 20 years, they'd be way to old to teach. I felt that as Flitwick is part goblin, he will live longer and that is why he is still the Charms professor. Yes Rose is a big jerk but i'm making it so she is like the Draco Malfoy of Hermione's years at Hoggy warts. Read and Review!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Yay, Chapter 18! Some fun stuff in here and I hope you like it! Its another long chapter for me so I hope you enjoy the work!_**

...

Chapter 18

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I am writing this by myself as Dora needs to finish her Potions essay, which she is almost done with but I would focus on the almost. The first day of classes were great. The teachers were nice, especially our Potions professor. I think Dora is going to like that class as she says she's going to check out some more books about the subject and she's actually on a fourth page of the essay when we only needed to do three. Mom, our Potions professor wanted me to tell you that Blaise Zabini wishes you well. I think that's our professor as the last name is the same. Anyway, Professor Lovegoods class was fun and Dora and I were the first to change our matchsticks into needles. At the same time I will add but that's probably because we are twins. She taught us about how intent is what's needed for any spell, not just Transfiguration and said that Charm work, DADA, and potions work can be just as dangerous as Transfiguration. That's she's seen it but when she said that she looked at Dora and I, do you know why?_

_History of Magic was fun and Professor Phelan was okay but I don't think our hands will be the same after writing her lecture. Defense was fun with Teddy. He taught us about Metamorphagi and showed the class by turning his hair blue and his face was more kidish. He said that's how he looked like as a kid. Is that true? He taught us that Metamorphagi can be as dangerous as it is fun. He taught us how to spot one and Nigel did pretty well. We have astronomy in a few hour and Cindy is falling asleep so I'm going to wake her. We love you lots and give daddy a hug along with Uncle Harry and Aunt Natasha. We're going to send them a letter tomorrow._

_Love and miss you!_

_Natalia and Dora!_

Hermione looked curiously at the letter. She remembered Blaise. He never taunted the other house. He was calmer and stayed out of it.

"Who's Blaise Zabini?" Steve asked. Harry's head shot up from playing with Ryan and Natasha. Natasha came every day and Harry would join after work. They mainly did it because Steve and Hermione were lonely without the girls.

"Why is Blaise in their letter?" Harry asked before Hermione could answer her husband.

"Apparently he is their potions professor. He told the girls to wish me well." Hermione looked at the letter again with a smile. "Natalia says it might be Dora's favorite class. Guess he's better than Snape. And doing more than three pages shows that she has ambition." She turned to Steve and realized he had asked a question. "He was a classmate that was in Slytherin. Most Slytherins taunted the other houses but not him. He was calmer, quieter, and we figured his family was at least neutral in the war."

Harry asked to see the letter. "Luna definitely taught better than McGonagall if they were able to change the matchstick to a needle. You weren't even able to do it Hermione. She probably looked at the girls because we used that stuff in the war and they're your daughters" Harry read more. "Oh a new History of Magic teacher, if it's not boring, it's obviously not another ghost. Of course Teddy would do that, he's going to be as fun as his father." He handed the letter back to Hermione with a smile.

…..

Natalia, Dora, Ivy, Cindy, and Nigel were exhausted when they woke up the next day. They had Astronomy at midnight and were there for an hour. They really wanted to sleep in but their hunger outwaited their sleep. They dressed and stumbled down the stairs and to the Great Hall. After a full English breakfast they woke up fully and headed to potions. Rose wasn't glaring at the twins, in fact it looked like she was completely ignoring them. Their professor opened the door than and they walked to his desk first to hand in their essay's before sitting. Blaise had smirked slightly at the sight of larger pile of paper from Dora. She obviously is taking after her mother.

"Now, today you are brewing a boil solvent. The ingredients are not as volatile but it is important that you are still careful." He said. "Now a boil solvent will do just that, help solve a boil problem. Why are we starting with this? Well like I said before, the ingredients are not as harmful and it is actually the simplest potion to date. I want to start you off easy and see where you all stand." He tapped the board with his wand and a list appeared. "These are the instructions. If you need help, raise your hand. I will be going around and checking. Okay get started."

Dora studied the instructions as Natalia got the ingredients. As she stared, it was as if the words moved around and her eyes widened. Natalia came back and Dora whispered to her. "There is a different way to do this. A way that will make it stronger and fast acting. Let's try." Natalia nodded.

While the others followed the instruction stated, the girls did it differently. Natalia had to switch an ingredient with a different one and they stirred in a different way, adding the ingredients in a weird pattern. Blaise had been inspecting other cauldrons and giving points if they were doing it correctly when he came over. He grinned as he realized they had seen the other way you could create their potion. He knew it was rare for someone to be able to figure it out. He had researched it when he was getting his Potions Mastery after graduating from Hogwarts. He inspected the color and how they added the ingredients. Natalia was the only one who noticed that he was there. It seemed Dora was in her element. They finished a few seconds later. Dora finally looked up and saw her professor but he was just grinning.

"Everyone, try to look at the different color in their cauldron." He called out. "It's not wrong, it's just different. It still does the same thing, just slightly more powerful. I think 20 points are in order to Ravenclaw for figuring out the different way to do a potion like what we talked about yesterday." He then turned to the twins. "Which one of you figured it out?" Dora raised her hand.

"I was studying the instructions while Natalia got the ingredients and the words started to move around and I saw a different way." Dora shrugged and Blaise nodded.

"Miss. Rogers I want you to come here after your last class. No you are not in trouble but I want to talk to you." The girl nodded. "Oh, and how many pages of your essay did you do?"

Dora blushed. "Um, five. I found several other ways that the ingredients could be found and where. It was in a book that I checked out."

Blaise shook his head with a smile. "Your mother did the same." He walked back to his desk as Dora brightened. "Now I want everyone to put their potions in a vile and place it on my desk." The students did just that as the bell rang.

"How did you know to do it differently?" Cindy and Ivy asked at the same time. They all laughed before Dora answered.

"I was studying the instructions when they suddenly changed and I saw a different way. I would have told you but I couldn't just get up and go to your table. It would look strange and others would demand how we _all _did it."

"Yeah, you're right." Nigel said. "Did you really do five pages for your essay though?"

"Y-yeah." Dora blushed but smiled. "Professor Zabini said my mom did the same."

"He looks too young to be her teacher back then." Ivy said.

"No, they were class mates apparently. He said he wanted to know her but they were in rival houses so they couldn't." Natalia said and they all nodded as they made it to the charms classroom.

Flitwick lectured about the origin of charms again and in Transfiguration, the ones who weren't able to change the matchstick yesterday were given another try and the ones who did were allowed to relax. Natalia had opened her notebook and was sketching Luna as she was the most wonderful dressed professor. He robes were a pale blue with swirls of purple. She always wore her hair in a ponytail but like her it was tied with something though it was a brown leather strip that hung in the back. Her grey eyes sparkled with happiness and her smile was brilliant with delicate features. Natalia was fascinated as she had only ever drawn her sister and wanted to draw someone taller and older.

Natalia was starting with the body when Luna came over. "What are you sketching Miss. Rogers?" Luna asked quietly and Natalia blushed.

"You. I like drawing people but I usually only draw Dora. I wanted to try someone different. I hope that's okay." Natalia whispered. Dora was looking over with a smile.

Luna smiled brightly. "Of course. Whenever you have free time in class go ahead and sketch. Even in the great hall if you want." Natalia nodded. "But I want a copy." Luna said. Natalia smiled and turned back to her notebook.

In History of Magic, they worked more on the history of Seer's and again Dora and Ivy complained but this time Nigel joined in because his was still sore from yesterday. That caused everyone to laugh. DADA was already their favorite, they worked on the history of the defensive spells from their book _Fighting and Defense: Beginners Guide_. It sounded boring to the five friends at first but when Teddy said that the book that they were using was actually similar to the first book you need to read in Auror training it made them excited.

Cindy raised her hand at one point. Teddy motioned to her. "Teddy, aren't books for Auror training too complex for us. I'm not complaining but I'm just wondering."

"Excellent observation Cindy. Yes they are too complex but as you read this book you will see that this actually an overview of the spells you learned in school. This book will be used in your second, third, and fourth year also. Then the last three years will be a more advanced book." Teddy said with a smile and Cindy blushed at it as she looked back at the book. Dora raised an eyebrow at how Cindy reacted towards the smile. Oh, she will confront her friend.

Herbology was helping with Devils snare again.

"I have to go to the dungeons. I'll see you guys at dinner." Dora said and the other four nodded before heading to the tower to drop off their stuff.

Dora went to the dungeon and opened the door of the classroom slightly, poking her head in. Blaise looked up from his desk with a smile. "Come in Miss. Rogers. I'm just finishing up essay grading. I must say you, your sister, and friends did very well on the essay. Please tell them that."

Dora nodded as she walked over to the desk. "So I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked.

"No, no. I wanted to talk to you actually. You said that the words mixed around when you looked at the instructions, right?" Dora nodded again. "Well, when I was studying for my Potion Mastery I read a book that spoke of people who can look at potions in a different way. They are called Potioneers." Dora giggled at the name. "Yes not very original but what can you do. Anyway I see that in you Miss. Rogers."

Her eyes widened. "Me? But I'm just an average first year."

"I don't believe you are. I believe you are more powerful. Because of this I was hoping that I could tutor you in more…advanced potions you can say. I want you to build your skill as you have great potential. More potential than anyone I have seen in all my years." Blaise said with a smile. Dora seemed to think hard. She finally looked up.

"Okay, I will. The hat said I have the ambition to show that I am just as good as anyone else even though I am muggleborn and he is right. I want to show that just because I'm a muggleborn doesn't mean I'm less powerful." Dora said confidently. "Wasn't my mom the smartest witch of her age?"

Blaise chuckled. "Yes she was and still is I'm sure." Blaise looked seriously at Dora. "Now as you have agreed I want you to be serious about this. Do you promise to put your all in this?"

"Yes sir." She said, looking him in the eye. He then smiled brightly.

"Good. We will meet here every day after dinner and practice for an hour so you will still have free time for friends and homework." Dora smile. "Now I think it is time for dinner. I'll walk with you if you don't mind." Dora nodded and they left the dungeon.

"Professor? Was my mom good in potions?" She asked and Blaise smiled.

"Oh yes. The teacher wasn't fair to her but I could tell she was determined to do well. I see that in you."

They reached the great hall and Blaise went to the teachers table while Dora went to her sister and their friends. She piled food on her plate as they all stared at her.

"What?" She finally asked.

"What did professor Zabini want?" Ivy asked.

"Oh, he's going to give me private tutoring every night after dinner. He said I have a special gift that he read about when he was getting his Potion Mastery. He wants to teach me more advanced potions and build my skill." Dora shrugged. "Oh and he said to tell you we all did well on our essays."

"Let's backtrack." Nigel said. Disbelief in his voice. "You're getting private tutoring from professor Zabini?"

"Yeah. It shocked me. I told him I was just an average first year but he denied it and said I was powerful. I don't see how potions has to do with power but I didn't say anything."

Cindy finally spoke up as Natalia was still looking in shock at her twin. "That's amazing! Right Natalia?"

Natalia finally broke out of her shock. "I can't be jealous even though most would be. I'm proud of you Dora and I'm sure mom will be too." Natalia was sincere as she gave her sister a hug. She knew Dora was nervous, though she was hiding it, that people would resent her for her hyperness and style. To be able to be great at a subject was just what she needed.

"He said that mom was good at potions also. That she was determined to show that she could do it. He said I was like that but I know it's both of us who are determined." Dora said as she returned the hug that her sister gave. The others smiled as the twins hugged. "I'm going to go write a letter to mom and dad. I'll see you guys in the dorm." Dora then skipped off her friends and family watching with a smile.

….

Steve and Hermione were cuddled up on the sofa. They weren't talking, just basking in their alone time. Sure they missed the girls but they haven't had time to be romantic since the twins were born. Steve leaned a little and kissed her softly and slowly. They continued until a tapping at the window was heard.

"Damn bird." Steve muttered and Hermione smiled.

"Later." She whispered before getting up and letting Mikey in. After Hermione took the letter, Mikey sat on the bookcase with a proud expression. Hermione went back to sit next to her husband. "Oh its from Dora."

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I have some exciting news! Professor Zabini wanted to talk to me before dinner, but don't worry, I wasn't in trouble. He told me I have a special gift in potions. What happened is in potions we made a boil solvent and when I looked at the instructions, the words seemed to move around(like that movie Percy Jackson that we watched) and showed a different set of directions that made the potion more powerful and fast acting. Natalia and I made it that way and professor Zabini praised it. He then asked me to come after my last class, which was Herbology. When I did he told me about the potential I have and that he wanted to tutor me privately so I could learn more advanced potions and build my skill. I start tomorrow and go every night after dinner for an hour so he could coach me. Doesn't that sound awesome! I'm so pumped! _

_Anyway Natalia and I miss you. Tell Uncle Harry and Aunt Natasha we said hi!_

_Love you lots,_

_Dora_

Hermione was speechless but as Steve wasn't a wizard he wasn't sure why.

"Love what wrong?" He asked.

"Potions is one of the hardest magics there is. Everything has to be precise but if Dora found a way to make it different, she is very powerful. I never thought it was possible. She's special."

Steve frowned. "Both girls are special, Dora is just special in a different way."

Hermione looked like she came out of a daze. "I know. I guess I was thinking magic special and not general special. Sorry." She looked a little sheepish but Steve just grinned and pulled her closer.

"Its fine. I would write back and then I want to know what you meant by 'later'. He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

...

_Dear Dora,_

_I'm so happy for you. Potions was one of my favorite subjects and I'm happy to see your talent in it. I've never heard of something like that happening but it looks like it can. Tell your sister that we love and miss her just as much as we love and miss you. Have fun!_

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

The letter lay on Dora's bed. She had not read it yet as she, Ivy, Cindy, and Natalia were looking busy looking at a bouquet of flowers resting on Natalia's side table.

"Who sent it?" Ivy asked in shock at the sudden appearance. Natalia neared it and carefully untied the ribbon that held the piece of parchment. Natalia read it aloud.

"The goddess Aphrodite's beauty is nothing to yours. Please accept these roses to accent it even more." Natalia's face became confused.

"Well?" Dora and Cindy asked.

"It doesn't say. It just has a drawing of a black crescent."

"Oh, a secret admirer! How sweet!" Cindy said, swooning. "You are so lucky!"

Dora smirked. "Like you should talk. I saw you blush when Teddy smiled at you."

Cindy blushed a dark red as the other girls laughed. "Sh-shut up." Dora gave her a hug so she wouldn't be mad. It worked but Cindy diverted the attention anyway. "I wonder how it got here."

Ivy's stomach growled. "Lets figure it out later, I'm starving!" The others giggled before meeting up with Nigel and heading to the great hall.

Dinner seemed to go slow for Dora as tonight was her first night of tutoring and she was excited. Cindy, Ivy, and Natalia were telling Nigel about the roses and he rolled his eyes. Dora heard him say 'women' which caused a chicken bone to hit his face. They all laughed just as the plates cleaned themselves. Dora stood.

"See you guys later." She said before walking out.

...

**_Yes Dora is going to be a potion prodigy which is fun. I had mentioned in a earlier chapter that Natalia was an artist, well I decided to show her drawing Luna. Luna has always been my favorite character in the series. The secret admirer thing is actually much deeper than it is right now but you must be patient. Also I finally added some Steve and Hermione fluff though it was a very small bit._**


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_This chapter made me literally cry as I wrote it but that's happened before. I really don't know what to say about this chapter as it speaks for itself. Enjoy._**

...

Chapter 19

"Come in Miss. Rogers." Blaise was heard after Dora knocked on the classroom door. She walked in to see her professor preparing ingredients around a cauldron. He looked up and smiled. "Ah you got here just on time."

Dora walked over to the cauldron and looked at the ingredients. "Am I making a hair relaxing potion? I read it in that book I checked out." She puckered her eyebrows in concentration. "That's 5th year right?"

"Exactly. If this was class I would give you points for knowing." Blaise said, pride in his voice. "I want to start you with a potion that is a little bit similar to the boil solvent so I can see where you are exactly."

"Hair relaxing is similar because, like a boil solvent, it solves problems with the body. Mainly the head." Dora said to herself. Blaise heard though and nodded. He tapped the board and instructions appeared.

"Read this and try your best."

Dora looked at the instructions and they instantly changed. Nodding to herself, she started. Blaise watched and smiled. Usually potions require the ingredients to be put in order and usually only mixed twice in the same direction. Dora though. She put them in a strange pattern and would mix once at the edge of the cauldron, a second time a little farther in, and a third time right in the middle. She paused for a second.

"I actually need a sliver of pig snout from the potion cabinet." She said, not looking up from the cauldron.

"I've never heard of pig snout in a hair relaxing potion."

Dora looked at him and grinned. "Have you ever done it this way?" Normally her cheek would earn a loss of points or detention but he saw her point. Blaise quickly got the pigs snout and brought it to her. Instead of dumping it in though, she grabbed a shredder and shredded it over the cauldron. "Just like making cake." She muttered.

Stirring one more time, she grinned and turned off the cauldron. "Done already?" Blaise asked.

"Usual hair relaxing potions take 45 minutes. If you do it with shredded pig snout, it takes 15. I would still be working on it if I didn't use the snout."

"How did you know that?" He asked in surprise. This was her first time making a potion like this.

"The directions don't just tell me how to make the potion. They tell me how long the regular would take and how long my way would be." Blaise waved his wand as she spoke. The spell he used to check for correctness came out positive.

Blaise nodded at the information. "Well we have about 45 minutes, would you like to try a blood replenishing potion? It's just a little farther on the 5th year work."

Dora did the same but with different ingredients. She seemed to concentrate more on this one. She had a frown on and her brow was furrowed as she worked. When she put the last ingredient, essence of posy, which was the slime from the stem of a posy, a little firework burst out.

"Ah-ha, done." She saw her professors questioning expression. "It's supposed to make a little spark. It means that it won't poison you. Since I mixed porcupine quills with sheep's blood, it made it dangerous until I added the essence of posy. That ingredient stops a poison in its tracks and causes it to evaporate, but you have to be careful as too much essence can actually help a poison spread quicker. That's why most don't use the ingredient because they are too careful."

"Miss. Rogers, it seems you are very advanced. I didn't even know that." He smiled as she beamed. "I would like to…let's say, up your work in my class. While your classmates do the usual 1st year potions, I'd like you to work on 5th year and beyond."

Her eyes widened. "Really? You think I'm that good?"

"I think you are better. If you know several things I do not, and I was top of my class when I was getting my mastery, you will do great things." Blaise smiled. "I will of course send a letter to your mother and father and talk to the Headmaster for permission but I'm sure they will accept. Since we have some time left, lets go to the Headmaster Longbottom's office, get it out of the way." Dora nodded and the two walked up the many stairs to the 7th floor.

The stone gargoyle moved at the sound of the password and the revolving stairs took them up. Blaise knocked on the door and an enter was heard. Neville looked up from the book he was reading to see Blaise and Dora. Dumbledore and Snape watched the interaction.

"What can I do for you professor?"

"Like I told you before, I was going to give Miss. Rogers private tutoring." Snape sat up a little straighter at that.

"Yes, I remember, what happened?"

"Well I first gave her a hair relaxing potion to try. Normally that would take 45 minutes to do. It took her 15 and it was correct. As I told you, Miss. Rogers has a…gift with potions. I'm sure you, Severus, have heard of Potioneers?" The man's eyes widened.

"Yes I've heard of them. So Miss. Rogers is one?"

"From what she has done and explained. I believe she is. But back on topic." Blaise looked back at Neville. "I then let her try a blood replenishing potion. Completed it in 20 minutes when it should have taken another 45. Again it was correct. She also explained something I never learned in my 3 years of schooling. That mixing porcupine quills and sheep's blood creates a poison but essence of posy stops that poison."

Snape raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"So what are you asking?" Neville asked looking at Dora who staring around the office.

"She is advanced enough that I want her to do 5th year potions and beyond. I feel it will help her immensely and build her skill more than I can myself." Dora suddenly looked over at Neville. He saw the confidence in her eyes that he saw in Hermione. The confidence in her abilities.

Neville thought for a minute. "Okay, I give permission for this but you also must send an owl to her parents. I want to make sure that they are fine with her doing higher potions."

Dora nodded to the headmaster before Blaise spoke. "Thank you. I'll start her on tomorrow."

"I must ask though. What is a Potioneer?"

Snape was the one who answered. "Potioneers have a gift of seeing potion instructions a different way. The words will change to a more simple way of doing the potion but is more powerful than the original. Ingredients are different, they add them in a strange pattern, and they mix differently. A secret though is most Potioneers are ones who have no experience in potions."

Neville nodded, looking at Dora with a smile. "Well then. I hope you show your talent well Miss. Rogers." He looked at a pocket watch. "It is almost time for curfew. I will want to hear about your progress soon. Professor, please stay behind."

Dora left and headed to the Ravenclaw tower.

"_Blow for blow,_

_they matched each other._

_Neither would fall to the other._

_In the eyes of the crowd,_

_they were this_."

"Equal." Dora said to the eagle knocker. She entered the common room to see her sister and friends waiting expectantly for her. Natalia jumped up and rushed over to Dora.

"So how was it?"

Dora walked over to the couch and sat, leaning back. "I did two 5th year potions and finished one in 15 minutes and another in 20 and both should have taken 45 minutes." Before they could say anything Dora continued. "I then told him about how to stop a poison in a blood replenishing potion and he said I was very advanced. He took me to the headmaster and they decided that while everyone in class works on the first year curriculum I will work on 5th year and beyond."

"Wow!" They all said at once but Dora didn't look as happy as they thought. In fact she looked close to tears.

Natalia sat next to her twin and best friend. "Dora, what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"I want to be happy, I really do. But I'm scared at the same time." She leaned into Natalia. "What if I can't do this? I feel like there is too high of expectations of me. I can just tell that when professor Zabini, Headmaster Longbottom, even those portraits in his office, look at me like I'm mom. I love her but I don't want to be like her. I just want to be Dora. I want to be my own person. Someone who is hyper and loud!" Tears started to fall and Natalia wrapped her arms around the crying girl.

"You are Dora. You are your own person and just because adults look at you like they did mom doesn't mean you are. Mom loves you, dad loves you, and even we love you." She gestured to the other Ravenclaw 1st years who nodded in agreement. "We love you as the hyper, loud, smart, different girl you are."

Dora nodded and curled up into her sister while the others gathered and gave her a hug. After a few minutes they decided to go to bed.

…

_Dear Mr. and Miss. Rogers,_

_I would like to talk to you about your daughter Dora. I'm sure she told you about the private lessons I was giving her. Well the lesson turned out well. So well that we went to the Headmaster and he agreed that while the other students in her class work on 1__st__year potions, she will work on potions that are 5__th__year and up. I will need your permission though as they are more advanced._

_Please send a letter with your answer as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Zabini_

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm positive you received the letter from Professor Zabini. I just want to say that even though this is an honor, it's making me nervous. I'm not saying that you should write back a denial as it seems like a good experience for me but it's just…I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I won't live up to the teachers expectations. I'm afraid I won't be as good as they say I am. I'm afraid…I'm afraid you'll both be disappointed in me. I will try but I don't know if I will succeed. I love you mom and dad._

_Miss you,_

_Dora_

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks as she read the letter from her daughter. She was so happy to read about what her old classmate wrote but then Mikey came. At first she thought it was a letter talking about her excitement. How wrong she was. Hermione felt ashamed at herself. She didn't think about how Dora would feel about all this. Dora was just an eleven year old girl. She should be having fun, not taking so much pressure. Hermione looked up as the door opened. Steve was smiling until he saw the tears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hurrying over.

"Read this letter and then this letter." She whispered, handing him the two.

He finished the first one and looked happy. He then read Dora's and he instantly pulled Hermione to him, kissing the top of her head. "What should we do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm torn between agreeing to the advanced potions and saying hell no so she can just be a normal, stress free girl. It's confusing as she's not asking for a denial buts she's very afraid." Hermione sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I feel like there is an underlining problem she is having but she won't say."

"How can you tell?"

"Because I did the same with my parents. I was so scared to tell them about the dangers going on at school and in the wizarding world in general that I edited. I was afraid they would pull me out of school. I recognize Dora doing the same by just the short letter and repeating the same word over again. Afraid, afraid, afraid. I would say I'm fine over and over again to my parents also." Hermione shook her head. "I just don't know the right choice."

"Well what if we send an acceptance but also send letter to Dora telling her not to push herself to hard and that we'd never be ashamed of her."

Hermione nodded. "Okay." Steve smiled and went to go get paper for the letters, but Hermione knew well enough that Dora would still push herself. Push herself until she snapped. Hopefully they made the right decision.

...

**_The blood replenishing potion was just a guess on what year it would be. I think Dora would be stressed by all this pressure put on her and crying is a reasonable response. I think Natalia would have been jealous but she's going to realize that her sister needs her more than ever. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, Read and Review please!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_This chapter is very deep and caused a lot of tears from me. There is two significant parts and then just some small stuff. I want to tell you, I've decided that this story will a lot of times focus on Dora. Yes, Natalia will be in there as she plays a very, very import part in this but it takes a while to build up to it. I will still have parts with the four adults but now they'll be even fewer in numbers. These girls are my focus now. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 20

Dora started her new potion work the next day. By the weekend, she was given 3 different potion essays and research papers to do. Natalia could see her wilting under the pressure and tried to talk to her but was snapped at for the first time in their lives. Natalia couldn't get mad. She knew it was the stress but nothing would help. Natalia was currently sitting with Ivy, Cindy, and Nigel, playing poker as she and Ivy had taught the other two. She looked over and saw Dora pulling at her hair as she ran a finger under a sentence in a book. Dora didn't spike her hair anymore. She didn't wear her funky jewelry, she wasn't herself and Natalia knew it was because of the work. In class see saw Dora working on a different potion in the back and every day she seemed to look even more tired and sadder. It was like their professor didn't even see it though. He would come over and cheerfully ask how she was doing. The fake smile only Natalia recognized would be whipped out and everything looked normal. But not to her. Natalia knew that Dora was going to snap completely soon and she needed to be there to help.

"Is she still doing work?" Cindy asked in worry. The other two looked up. They missed Dora just as much as Natalia did.

"Yeah. She won't listen though. Did you know that when she snapped at me, it was the first time in eleven years that she ever did. She never got mad at me, even when I accidently broke her first bottle cap necklace and she had to make a new one. She just laughed it off."

"That's not good then. This work isn't healthy. I don't understand how someone can make an eleven year old do 5th year work, even if you're advanced enough. You're supposed to have fun in your first year, not almost collapse every night. I'm tempted to talk to dad but I know Dora will never forgive me." Ivy said, looking at Dora with a frown.

Dora finally sighed and shut her book, but instead of going to the other four, she picked up her stuff and went upstairs. They could see tear tracks clear as day on her face.

The months passed and more work was piled on. Dora was now in 6th year potions and they just got harder and harder but she was able to do them. She was so stressed that when they did the levitation spell in charms, even though she accomplished it, she just stared blankly at the feather as it floated up. Natalia had noticed that Dora barely talked anymore. She would disappear for long periods of time during the weekends and come back with a blank expression that scared her friends and sister. Soon it was winter break and Natalia was shocked that Dora had four essays and a research paper to do. She almost said something but for some reason, she didn't.

The five Ravenclaws shared a compartment but Dora just sat and stared out the window. Natalia swore she saw her twins lip trembling, like she was trying not to cry. They all tried to bring Dora into conversation but she just answered with one word answers and then looked back out the window. The four looked at each other sadly before returning to the card game. When they got to Kings Cross, Nigel, Cindy, and Ivy hugged the girl's goodbye but Dora's was more robotic. When they met up with their parents both Hermione and Steve were worried at Dora's blank expression and Natalia looking sadly at her.

"So Natalia how was your first semester?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it was great. Transfiguration is definitely my favorite class. I drew Professor Longbottom and gave her the picture, she loved it."

"What about you Dora?" Steve asked. Natalia already knew how Dora was going to respond. It didn't shock her when all Dora said was-

"Fine." Then she went back to looking out the window. Hermione was about to say something when Natalia shook her head. Signaling not to. That worried her even more.

The drive was relatively long and while Natalia talked about Hogwarts, Dora stared out the window blankly. It was like she was looking but not seeing. When they reached home, Harry and Natasha were waiting inside but before they could say anything, Dora disappeared to her room, some papers and books in her arms. They heard the door shut gently.

"Natalia what's wrong with her?" Steve asked and Natalia sighed.

"The advanced potions. She's at 6th year and gets more work. She has four essays she has to do this break along with a research paper on Wolfsbane ingredients."

"You're not supposed to get work on winter break." Harry and Hermione said in unison, remembering their years at Hogwarts.

Natalia did something unlike her. She snorted. "_They_ don't think so."

"Who's they?"

"Professor Zabini and Headmaster Longbottom. Every week she's given _at least _two essays and a research paper." Natalia sighed. "It's like they don't even notice what's happening. Dora barely talks anymore. If she does they are usually one word syllables and then she walks away. Was it exciting when you levitated the feather in charms?"

Harry looked at Hermione. "Yes it was. It was the first magic I did on the first try."

"When Dora did it, she showed no emotion. For the past two months she hasn't shown emotion. It's like she's a robot now, only doing things that are essential and doing them automatically. She's not herself and it worries me so much. I tried to talk to her and she snapped at me for the first time in our lives."

Natalia looked down. "Dora didn't want you to know but I think its part of the problem." She sighed again. "When she returned from the Headmasters office with the news that she might be doing advanced potions, she looked close to crying. When I asked why, she broke down and said."

"What did she say Natalia?" Natasha asked.

"She said she felt that Professor Zabini, the Headmaster and even these two portraits of past headmasters, looked at her like she was you, mom. Like she was a younger you." Hermione put hand to her mouth. "She tried not to accept it but I think she gave up and is trying to live up to a higher expectation than even they want." Natalia looked up with tears. "Professor Zabini told her you were one of the best potion makers he had seen when you were classmates. I think she's trying to be exactly like you."

"I need to talk to her." Hermione whispered but Natalia stopped her.

"Don't. I-I think she is past talking." Silent tears ran down Natalia's face. "I think the Dora we know, is lost." Natalia then broke down into heart clenching sobs, curling up into a ball. Natasha rushed over and gathered her in her arms as her small body shook. "Aunt Natasha I want my sister back!"

Hermione was crying silently at both the words and the sight. Steve had her against him, his arms tightly wrapped around her and Harry went on the other side of Natalia, rubbing her back. Hermione maneuvered out of Steves grip and headed to the twins room. She slowly opened the door to see Dora writing furiously on a piece of paper.

"Go away Natalia." She said not looking over.

"It's me." Hermione said before casting a silencing charm on the door.

"Come to tell me to try more work." Dora said with no emotion. Just like Natalia said.

"No I came to tell you not to do work."

Dora turned around. "I can't. I need to do this or I won't be ready for the Wolfsbane potion."

"Dora, Wolfsbane is seventh year." Hermione whispered. "You need to stop."

Dora shook her head vigorously. "No, Professor Zabini said that I need to finish this paper before school starts."

"Dora, we are all worried about you." Hermione said in the same calm voice that she used when helping Harry at school.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." But Hermione could see her daughter starting to shake.

"No you are not Dora. This isn't worth running yourself ragged."

"But you agreed to it."

"Because I thought you would have fun. I thought it would be a good thing to do. I was wrong and I'm sorry."

"But, I'm finally showing that I'm more than just some first year. I'm showing that I'm special." Dora whispered.

"You have always been special Dora. Just like Natalia. You don't need this to make yourself that, you already are."

"But-but." She was close to breaking. Tears welled in her eyes. "But I want to be like you."

"I want you to be your own person Dora. I don't want you to be like me. I want you to be one of a kind."

The tears finally fell and she rushed over to Hermione who wrapped her arms around Dora, holding her closely.

"Mommy, I don't want to do this anymore. Please don't make me." Her voice was broken.

"I won't love, I won't." Hermione whispered as Dora cried. "Its okay. You'll be fine." Hermione faintly remembered Steve telling her that when she found out she was pregnant. She just held Dora as she cried. She cried for almost an hour, finally letting everything she had held back for the past few months out. Eventually she fell asleep, the tears finally ending. Hermione placed her in bed and tucked the sheets around her. She picked up the work on the desk and quietly walked out, shutting the door behind her while leaving the silencing spell on.

Everyone looked up as she entered the sitting room. Natalia's eyes were red but she had stopped crying.

"How is she?" Steve asked.

"She's fine now. She fell asleep after letting everything out." Hermione looked at Natalia. "Dora said she doesn't want to do the advanced work anymore so she won't." Natalia nodded and hugged her mom.

"Well this was an eventful welcome home." Harry tried to joke and even though Natasha wacked his head, Natalia giggled.

"I need to write to Blaise and Neville." Hermione said before walking to the study.

…

_Dear Professor Zabini (or Blaise, it's strange calling you professor)_

_I'm writing to talk about my daughter, Dora. It's about her advanced potions. My other daughter, Natalia, has noticed that over the months, after she started the new work, Dora has been acting differently. She has been more stressed, quickly irritable, and frankly, emotionless. According to Natalia, she barely talked and even then it was one syllable words. She has also lost excitement in the simple things as all she focuses on is her potions work. My husband and I were shocked to hear that she had assignments on winter break._

_I talked to Dora when she got home and after a few minutes of her saying things like she was fine, that she was finally showing that she was special, and worst of all, she was finally like me. I don't know if you have children but hearing something like that breaks a parent's heart as apparently she didn't want to be herself. But back on topic, after a few minutes of that, she broke down, saying she couldn't do it anymore and cried for an hour. From what Natalia explained to me, she was letting everything she had been holding in, out._

_What I am saying is I wish to have her go back to the work her classmates are doing. I'm afraid that if she continues, we will lose her again and this time, she won't come back. I am also writing a similar letter to Neville. Please send back a response as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Rogers_

Blaise sighed as he read the letter. He should have noticed Dora doing this. He couldn't blame her, he did push her hard, harder than an eleven year old should be pushed. He didn't blame her for wanting to stop. He would be a terrible professor if he forced her to do something she didn't want to do, so he wrote an agreement and sent it to his old classmate and favorite student's mother.

…

Dora woke up a few hours later and looked around. Her chest felt lighter after getting everything out. Hopefully her mentor wouldn't be mad at her. Dora climbed out of bed and opened the door. She heard some talking in the sitting room but before she left she spotted something. It was her old sock monkey that her dad got her when she was little. It still brought her comfort so she picked up the slightly ratted stuffed animal and padded down the hall. Harry had an old looking album book out and was pointing out pictures.

Hermione looked over and saw Dora standing with her hair slightly messy and clutching the old sock monkey Steve had bought her to her chest, slightly covering her chin and mouth. She looked just like she did when she woke up after a bad dream when she was younger. Hermione got up and went over to her daughter. Everyone looked back and saw Dora holding her old stuffed animal, uncertainty in her eyes. Hermione kneeled in front of her.

"Feeling better?"

Dora nodded and looked over at Natalia who had tears in her eyes. Dora opened her arms slightly and Natalia rushed over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry." Dora whispered and Natalia just hugged her tighter.

Everyone was silent before Harry decided to make his goddaughter smile. "Hey Dora. You said you wanted to see a dragon?" She pulled back from Natalia and nodded. "Well I got two pictures in here. I want to show you." He patted his lap and Dora plopped down. He showed her the first picture.

"Now this is the dragon your mum and I helped hatch. His name was Norbert but then we found out it was a girl and was renamed Norberta." He pointed at the moving picture of a large dragon flying around.

"Wow!" Dora said.

"Here's the other one." He turned the page to a similar dragon that seemed to be in an arena. There was a collar and chain attached to its neck. Then Dora spotted someone flying on a broom around its head. He noticed where she was looking. "That's me. I had to fight a dragon in a tournament my fourth year and Hermione took a picture."

"You fought a dragon?!" Dora exclaimed in wonder, looking up at him. Harry both looked proud and uncomfortable. Hermione rolled his eyes.

"Used a spell I taught him to summon his broom. He wouldn't know what to do if I didn't help."

"Ha, ha. I might have figured something out." Harry said though he clearly was lying. Dora giggled.

"What tournament was it? Does it happen every year?" Natalia asked. Hermione and Harry looked uncomfortable and looked at each other, still understanding the looks they gave.

"Girls you remember the first letter you wrote? When you asked about the Chocolate Frog cards?"

"Yeah, why?" Dora and Natalia looked confused at their suddenly serious expressions.

"I think its time we tell you as this tournament has something to do with it." Harry said. Natasha and Steve realized they were about to re-explain the war. "Get comfortable as its long."

Steve pulled Dora onto his lap and Natasha pulled Natalia onto hers.

"It starts with me. When I was a baby." Harry started.

It took longer than when they told their partners as Dora and Natalia had questions. They were only eleven after all. They wanted to edit but figured Dora and Natalia would figure it out somehow so they explained the deaths, the fights, and the fear. When Hermione spoke of her time in Malfoy manor, she reluctantly showed her scar. Dora looked at it closely before asking a question.

"What exactly does that word mean?" She asked quietly while Natalia held onto Natasha tightly, trying not to see the scar anymore.

"Some people, usually purebloods feel that magic should only be taught to those who are also pureblood. Muggleborns, like me, like you are considered not worthy. To purebloods, Mudblood means you have dirty blood since you have muggle parents. Muggles are looked down upon usually. If a pureblood who feels this way, met your father, or Natasha, no matter who they're married to, will probably be dirt in their eyes."

"But isn't Andi a pureblood?" Natalia suddenly asked.

Harry smiled. "Yes and Andi came from a family who would look at your mum and dad exactly as she explained but Andi was special. She married a muggleborn wizard and appreciated muggles, muggleborns, and even halfbloods. Her younger cousin, my godfather, was exactly the same. Of course that didn't sit well with their respective parents and siblings but they didn't care."

Dora looked at Natalia. "So Rose was insulting mom even more than we thought." Natalia nodded in agreement, forgetting that the adults were there.

"Who's Rose?" Steve asked cautiously. The girls suddenly looked nervous.

"Well we didn't want to say as we were afraid it would make mom upset."

"Girls who's Rose?" Hermione asked firmly.

The girls looked at each other. Natalia shook her head slightly so Dora sighed. "Rose…Weasley. Um, Ron Weasleys daughter." Dora said quietly looking away along with Natalia. Making sure they missed the hurt expression.

"What did she say?" Harry asked stiffly. The girls looked more downtrodden. "We'll think its worse than it is if you don't."

"It's already pretty bad." Dora whispered. Natalia spoke up.

"She tried to get us angry by saying she was more powerful because we were just a bunch of muggleborns. It didn't faze us so she said." Natalia paused and looked at Dora but she shook her head. "Her exact words were 'My dad says your mum is a Mudblood! Not even special.'"

It was completely silent. Dora and Natalia looked down, not wanting to see their moms expression. Natasha spoke, her voice stiff.

"What happened after?"

"Well we got mad at the 'not special' thing as we didn't know what the other thing meant so Nigel had to hold Natalia and Ivy had to hold me so we wouldn't beat her to a pulp. Cindy got us to leave it alone but we had to go to the Headmaster office because apparently Rose went to him and said we yelled at her about her father. Which we did but not the way she said to him."

Their fathers voice was heard. "What did you say to her?"

"Well I said that mom was ten times better than her father and that Uncle Harry told us her father wouldn't have passed his classes without mom." Harry chuckled lightly at that.

Dora blushed. "And I said…well."

"Dora said go be a bitch somewhere else." Natalia piped up.

"Well you said piss off to her!" Dora shot back quickly. Natalia poked Dora's arm who in turn poked her arm. Soon it became a poke war between them but Hermione cut them off before it could get more violent. They rubbed their arms which were red and sore.

"Thank you girls?" She said softly. She hadn't cried but it took her time to compose herself.

"For what?" They asked at the same time.

"Even though you didn't know how bad what she said was, you still tried your best to show that no one can talk like that.

Dora and Natalia got up and wrapped their small arms around her. "You're our mom, no one is allowed to say that. Especially not a Weasley." Natalia said.

"Yeah, too bad they held us back. We would have really been in trouble but worth it." Dora said and the whole room laughed.

"But don't think you two are getting off for cussing." Steve said and the girls groaned.

"This is your fault Natalia." Dora grumbled.

"How is it my fault?"

"You just had to say that we went to the Headmasters office. You _had _to add that."

"You want me to lie?" Natalia asked and Dora rolled her eyes.

"It wouldn't be lying, it would be…editing."

"That's still lying." Natalia sounded like her mother as she said that.

Dora grinned slyly. "Well if you don't want to edit, than maybe I should talk about the flowers." She then ran. Natalia chasing after her.

"You wouldn't dare! That's a secret between you, me, Ivy, Cindy, and Nigel!" Natalia yelled but Dora just stuck her tongue out and ran to the other side of the couch.

"Oh, so I shouldn't say that yo-eek!" Natalia had pounced on Dora and started tickling her.

"Don't you dare say a thing. If you do, I will put bugs in your bed."

Through her laughing she was able to say. "Worth it!"

"I'll steal your hair gel."

"Already thinking of not using it!" Dora gasped out.

"I'll read your diary!" Natalia said as she held down her wiggling best friend. "I want to know why you look at Ivy when you write. Curious don't you think?" Dora's brown eyes widened in fear.

"Okay, okay! I won't say anything. I promise." Natalia stood and helped Dora up, the adults had been watching in amusement.

"Are you really thinking of stopping the hair gel?" Harry asked with a smile. Dora glared at Natalia before smiling brightly.

"I went without it for a while and it looked nice and was easier to manage. Every night I have to use shampoo three times to get all the gel off so I'm going without it now. Though that's all I'm parting with, I like my other stuff."

"Well, we better go. Andi is watching Ryan and its almost his bed time." Natasha said looking at the clock on the wall. We'll see you Christmas Eve okay? We're staying here with Ryan."

"Okay. But can you tell Andi to tell Teddy that a Ravenclaw first year has a…crush I guess you can say, on him?"

Harry chocked for a second. "What?"

"Dora, she didn't want that known." Natalia admonished but she was smiling.

"Well if I can't talk about you, I'll talk about her." Natalia gave her a glare and Dora conceded. "Fine, don't tell him. But I still get to tease her when we get back."

Harry was still confused but gave up before giving the girls a hug. "Oh and I'll leave the album book here so you guys can look at it." They then left after Natasha gave them hugs.

"Dinner time." Hermione said after they left.

…

"Hey Dora?" Natalia whispered from her bed. It was bed time but they both couldn't sleep. Dora more because she slept for a few hours earlier.

"Yeah?" She turned over so she was facing Natalia.

"When I said I would read your diary and asked why you look at Ivy, I was wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Why _do _you look at Ivy? You looked at her a lot before the whole potion thing." Dora blushed and hesitated. "You can tell me, I promise, I swear, I won't tell."

"Okay. I think I like her but I'm confused. Girls are supposed to like boy's right? But I sometimes feel like that with Ivy." Natalia could hear her confusion. "I don't know what to do really. I didn't say anything but when we all hugged goodbye and she hugged me, I got this warm feeling."

Natalia was silent. "It sounds weird doesn't it?" Dora whispered.

"No. It sounds like what you said. You are confused. I know people say girls can only like boys but once in the park I saw two girls holding hands. They didn't look like sisters so I think they were together. They looked happy."

"Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't think anything of it. I mean I was only 8 but it stuck in my mind because of how happy they looked. Now that I think of it, they looked like mom and dad when they are together. They looked in love."

"Wow. What should I do though?"

"What do you think you should do?"

"I want to talk to someone but I'm not ready to talk to Ivy as I'm still confused. I'm afraid to talk to mom and dad though." Dora said with a slight fear in her voice.

"Why not talk to Uncle Harry and Aunt Natasha? If you want to talk soon, ask to visit, or you could wait until Christmas Eve." Natalia said with a shrug.

"I'll ask tomorrow. Thanks Natalia."

"No problem." The two then went to sleep.

The next morning, Dora asked if she could go visit Harry and Natasha by herself. Steve and Hermione wondered why she wanted to go by herself but they agreed and after calling Harry and Natasha, drove her over. Natasha was in the living room with Ryan when Harry answered the door.

"Hey Dora. What's the reason for this visit?" Harry asked.

"I, um, I wanted to talk to you about something. Since I didn't want to tell mom or dad, Natalia said I should come here." Dora said quietly, wondering if this was a good idea. What if they hated her for what she felt?

"Sure hun, come sit down." Harry said and let her in. She sat in a chair and, after giving Ryan a toy to play with, sat across from her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about that you couldn't with your parents?" Natasha asked and Dora looked down and played with one of the rubber bracelets that Andi and Teddy got her.

"I think I like someone." Dora said.

"Why don't you want to tell your mom and dad?" Harry asked.

Dora still didn't look up but she tensed. "Because it's…my friend…Ivy." She said quietly. She didn't look at them but at Ryan who was happily playing with some blocks. How she wished to be five and not have a care in the world.

It was still silent. "I know you probably think it's bad or gross but Natalia told me she once saw two girls holding hands in the park and they looked like how mom and dad and you guys look. In love."

Someone was holding her then. It was Natasha. "It's not gross Dora and it's not bad. Natalia is right. Girls can love girls and guys can love guys, it's perfectly normal." Dora looked up at Natasha who was smiling. She looked at Harry who was nodding.

"Its not bad to have those feelings. What happens when you are around Ivy?" Harry asked and Dora smiled a little.

"Well, I get this warm feeling. Before that stuff with the potions Natalia said I looked at her a lot, which is true. I guess I'm…happy around her." Dora suddenly looked upset. "But I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you talk to your mom and dad?"

Dora's eyes widened. "But what if _they _think it's bad or gross? What if they don't love me after I tell them?" Dora started to panic at the thought.

"Shhh, it's okay Dora. If know Hermione, then she will love you no matter what and so will your dad." Harry said. Dora looked at him with fright in her eyes. "Do you want us to be with you when you tell?"

Dora nodded. "How about we call them and Natalia over and talk." Natasha said.

"Okay." She whispered and Harry got up to call. Ryan looked from his blocks and over at his mom and Dora. He got up and walked over.

"You're special Dora." He said climbing onto her lap and hugging her. Dora smiled and hugged him back. "I learned a song! In school!" Harry and Natasha put him in kindergarten.

"Can I hear?" Dora asked and Ryan nodded vigorously, his dark red hair flopping around. He climbed off her lap and stood.

"Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes! Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes! And eyes and ears and mouth and nose! Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes!" With each word he pointed at the body part. He grinned when he was done and Dora and Natasha clapped.

"Good job buddy." Dora said.

"Mrs. James said I am the best singer in the class!" Ryan said proudly.

"Well, I can see why! You sing better than even Troy Bolton." They had watched High School Musical together. Dora picked him up and placed him on her lap. "What else did you learn?" She hadn't seen him in a few months and missed him. She was closer to Ryan than Natalia was.

"I learned how to count. I can go up to 10!" Ryan exclaimed and then started to count on his fingers.

"Did you learn anything else?" Dora was so focused on Ryan she didn't hear the knock or her mom, dad, and Natalia enter. Ryan didn't notice either.

"Okay, I can say the alphabet." He then started to say the letters, his head moving to the side at each letter. "…now I know my ABC'S! I also learned to spell!"

"What can you spell?" No one had interrupted yet as they watched Dora and Ryan with smiles.

"I can spell apple! A-P-P-L-E! And I can spell banana which is hard. B-A-N-A-N-A!"

"Yay!" She clapped around him. "I'm sure soon you can spell every word imaginable. You'll be able to spell school."

"S-C-H-O-O-L!" He said each letter.

"You already know how? You are definitely smarter than anyone I know. You are a special boy."

"You're special too Dora! You're more special than anyone in the world!" He widened his arms as if to represent the earth. "We learned shapes and the world is round! You're more special than mommy, and daddy, and Naty! You're more special than anyone _I _know!" He pointed to himself at the end with a nod. Dora smiled and lifted him up so he could look her in the eye.

"Thank you Ryan. But remember that no matter what someone says, _you _are special and no one can change or take that away. Got it?"

"Got it!" He said with a thumbs up and Dora laughed before letting him sit again.

"Good. Now what else can you spell?"

Before Ryan could answer, Natasha spoke up. "Um, Dora?" She looked over and blushed.

"Okay big guy, you tell me what else you can spell later and I'll give you a treat!" She said and he grinned.

"Yay!" He then climbed off her lap and headed to his room.

Steve and Hermione watched in confusion as her face suddenly turned nervous and she looked at her hands. Natalia went to squeeze in the chair with Dora. She knew what this was about and she wouldn't let her sister do it alone. Natasha and Harry gestured for the two to sit and they did before Harry and Natasha sat down.

"Dora has something to say." Harry said. They looked at Dora but she didn't speak.

Natalia leaned over. "Its okay to tell them Dora. I'm here with you."

Dora still didn't look up but she spoke, her voice quivering slightly. "I like someone." She paused and Hermione and Steve thought that was it but she spoke again, her voice almost too quiet to hear. "My friend Ivy."

It was silent for a second before a yelp was heard from Ryan's room. Quicker than Natasha could even get up, Dora was gone. Down the hall and to the little boys sanctuary.

"What happened Ryan?" He was sitting on the ground, holding his knee. His eyes were watery.

"I was jumping on my bed and I fell. My knee hurts."

Dora sat next to him and gently moved his hand. There was a bruise the size of a small fly forming. "Don't worry, it just a little owie. The hurting will leave in a minute."

Ryan nodded before getting in Dora's lap again. "What's wrong? Is it an owie also?" Sometimes she forgot how smart Ryan was. He noticed when people were upset.

"You know how you said I was special?" Dora asked. Ryan played with her hair, which, because of no gel, fell just above her shoulders.

"Yeah!" He said brightly while inspecting a strand that had green in it.

"Well I am, but not in the way I think people like." Her lip quivered but she stayed strong for Ryan. "I guess to them, I'm a bad special."

"No." Ryan said firmly and she looked down at him. He was frowning slightly. "You're a good special. No matter what people say, you can't let them change or take it away. You said that!"

"Yes I did."

"Well than its true! Because you don't lie, because you are good and lying is bad!"

Dora smiled. "Did you learn that in school?"

"Yes, but it's true. You are a good special, I know it." Ryan said confidently and Dora laughed.

She pulled him up so he could hug her better. She held onto him tightly, like he was a life line. "Thanks buddy." She said.

They all heard the interaction between them as Ryan's room was near. Hermione and Steve were looking at the other three after it went silent.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Hermione asked.

"She was scared and she's confused." Natalia said. "She told me last night."

"She told us that she was afraid that you would think it was bad and gross. That you wouldn't love her anymore." Natasha said softly while also listening for any other noise from Ryan's room but it was just him showing Dora his toys.

"Why would she think that?"

Natalia sighed. "Like I said, she's confused. She's not even sure about her feelings, but what she told me last night, it sounds like she really likes Ivy. The only way I could even get her to talk to anyone but me was to tell her something I saw at the park." Her parents were confused, Harry and Natasha had already heard. "When I was 8 I saw two girls sitting at bench. They didn't look like sisters but they were holding hands. They looked like they were in love. I didn't tell Dora this but I sometimes see that on her face around Ivy. Not love but a happiness that you won't get with family. Even when the potion thing happened, a small smile came out when Ivy neared."

"We don't care if she likes boys or girls." Steve said and Hermione nodded. It wasn't normal in Steve's time but he was now used to the 21st century and barely thought like that.

"Go tell her that." Harry said and the two stood and went to Ryan's room.

"…and I can spell Orange! O-R-A-N-G-E!" Dora clapped and he grinned before seeing Hermione and Steve. He waved and Dora looked over.

"Dora can we talk?" Hermione asked and Dora got up but Ryan grabbed her hand.

"No, stay Dora. You can talk in here." Ryan tried to pull her back down so she pretended to.

"Oh, Ryan. You're too strong, you'll rip my arm off!" She grunted as she sat and he giggled before snuggling up to her. Sometimes Ryan acted like Dora was his mom. That kind of startled Natasha but she didn't make Ryan stop. Hermione sat next to Dora and Steve moved a chair over.

"You're mad aren't you? I'm sorry." Dora whispered and Ryan looked up with a frown. He wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head on her side. She placed a hand on his head but tried to look at her parents.

"We're not mad Dora." Dora looked away. "We don't care if you like Ivy, we still love you." Hermione said in the same voice she had used when talking to Dora about her potions problem.

"Really?" She asked quietly, looking back at them.

"Of course. We will never stop loving you." Steve said and Dora nodded with a smile. Ryan spoke up.

"Dora is a good special. Not a bad special." Ryan said, standing up on his bed. "And she will always be a good special."

...

**_Since they were born, I decided to have Dora like girls. Dora kinda reminds me of myself and that same thing happened to me. (yeah i'm a lesbian. It doesn't change what you've been reading though) Ryan was a special guy to write. I took the interaction from my baby second cousin and use that for him which made it fun. Can you see why this made me cry? Its deep. Read and Review_**


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_so this is a less serious chapter. Full of fun and joy because I feel after all that happened, the family needs it. Its not my best work I feel, but I was typing this for two straight hours. from 10 pm to 12 so please realized that even though I didn't have to do it so late, I felt I had to so I was slightly out of it. Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 21

Dora was back to her old self the next day. Steve and Hermione always smiled when they heard squeals and giggles coming from the twins' room. Dora did take the time to write to her friends. She wrote about how sorry she was for acting like that for months, how happy she was now, and that, after asking, if they wanted to come over the day before Christmas Eve and hang out normally. They all wrote back saying they were glad she was better, that she needn't be sorry, and they would all come over. The days before they would come over consisted of decorating and shopping for presents. The two sisters were excited to get their pureblood friends muggle presents. Natalia almost laughed as it took Dora two hours of looking around before getting Ivy a present. She related it back to the four adults and while Natasha and Hermione smiled softly, Steve and Harry laughed, causing the females to whack them on the head.

Natasha and Harry decided to come over and meet their goddaughters' friends so they brought Ryan so they could just stay over longer than they planned.

Dora was showing Ryan pictures to spell, while Natalia sat near the window to wait. The adults were in the kitchen where they could see the living room but drinking coffee. Dora showed a picture of a soda bottle and Ryan grinned.

"B-O-T-T-L-E!" He exclaimed just as Natalia squealed.

"They're here!"

Sure enough a purple bus had appeared and three eleven year olds stepped off.

"Ryan you want to meet my friends?" Dora asked as Natalia flew out the door to get them. They were ushered in just as Ryan spoke.

"Yeah! F-R-I-E-N-D-S!" He looked over and waved fast.

"Oh he's adorable!" Cindy said.

"Ryan, introduce yourself!" Dora said.

"I'm Ryan Potter and I'm five years old!" He held out a hand to represent five. "I like peanut butter, riding my bike, and owls!" The three looked startled at his introduction but Natasha laughed.

She walked over. "Sorry. He just did introductions in Kindergarten and its stuck in his head." Natasha picked him up as he giggled. Cindy, Nigel, and Ivy looked confused at the word. Harry walked out and Cindy and Nigel's eyes widened. Hell, he was Harry Freakin' Potter. Only Ivy was normal as she had seen pictures through her parents.

"Kindergarten is a type of school where five year olds go to learn basics like spelling, counting, math, and reading." Ivy smiled at now knowing what it meant. Cindy and Nigel still had wide eyes but nodded. Harry chuckled. "Hey Hermione. I'm getting that old star-struck look!"

Hermione laughed as she and Steve came over. "'Course you are. You're the big defeater of old Moldy Voldie! We all bow in reverence." She gave an exaggerated bow causing everyone to laugh and Cindy and Nigel to stop staring.

Ryan wiggled and Natasha let him down but surprisingly he walked over to Ivy. He grabbed her hand and tugged. She looked down in surprise but smiled. "Mommy got me a new toy. Can I show you?"

"Sure Mr. Potter." Ivy said and Ryan giggled.

"Its Ryan! Mr. Potter is daddy." He pulled her over to the corner where a Simon Says rested. Ryan was surprisingly good at the game.

Ivy sat next to him. "Now what does this do?"

"Dora come here! Help me show her." Ryan demanded and though she tinged pink, Dora came over.

"Okay Mr. Bossy." She teased and he giggled.

"They'll probably be doing that for a while. Let's go to Dora and I's room." Natalia said and they nodded, leaving the room.

As Dora helped Ryan explain what the toy did, the adults smiled. Harry looked at the others. "Looks like Ryan is playing matchmaker."

Ivy got the gist of it and Ryan grinned. "I add a song. It helps." Ryan said before pressing play.

"Red." It beeped twice. "Red, fun." It beeped three times. "Red is fun." Four times. "Red is fun day!" Ivy watched with a smile. Ryan turned it off.

"I'm hungry." He announced and Dora laughed.

"Well I'm sure your mommy has lunch for you."

"Bye!" Ryan said and hugged Dora and surprisingly Ivy before running full speed to the kitchen. They heard a groan.

"Ryan I told you not to run into people." Natasha was heard reprimanding though you could hear her trying not to laugh.

"Well tell him again, my leg hurts now." Steve whined.

Harry was heard. "You big baby." A thump. "Ow, Hermione. No need to punch."

Ivy and Dora giggled before getting up. "I think they're in the bedroom." Dora said. They started to walk to the hall when Dora felt something squeeze her hand.

"You're good with him." Ivy said before letting go and skipping to where their friends were heard.

Dora was blushing and standing there when she heard a chuckle behind her. It was Harry.

"Just like Luna." He said, looking where Ivy went before Dora. "Her mother had a way to make you both uncomfortable but happy. Something we all enjoyed about her. Neville ended up falling for that and now they have someone who does the same to my goddaughter."

Dora blushed deeper and Harry kneeled in front of her with a smile. "I really like her but I'm still confused."

"Dora you're supposed to be confused and not for the reason you think. You're eleven years old! When feelings for someone comes at that age, you don't know what to do with them. Hell, it was still happening to me when I was fourteen and I suddenly like this girl." Harry said. "I liked a girl a year above me and wanted her to go out with me more than anything. She had a boyfriend though. His name was Cedric and he was a great guy. He died in that tournament I told you about. 5th year, she finally did but I realized she wasn't the girl I thought." Dora cocked her head. "The point is, it took me _years _to figure out what feelings for people meant. I didn't find Natasha until I was 26, that's how long it took."

"Is it going to take me that long?" Dora asked.

"I would be lying if I said no but if you already feel something at this age, already semi-accept those feelings. You are on the right track. But figure out these feeling before you do anything. You don't want to make the mistake I did with that girl. Get to _know _Ivy before you actually say something."

Dora nodded and hugged him before running to her room. Natasha came out with a smile. "I'm sure you helped her." He stood up and nodded. "Now what do I need to know about this girl."

Harry looked nervous when suddenly Hermione was heard. "Ah I remember Cho. Such a _sweet, bitchy _girl."

"Don't cuss in front of my son Hermione Rogers!" Natasha said and went into the kitchen.

…

The five friend spent the day talking and laughing. They went to the back yard and Natalia and Dora taught them Freeze Tag. They played and laughed until it became late afternoon. Hermione called them in.

"If you guys want, we can have an early dinner so you three can eat with us." She pointed at Cindy, Ivy, and Nigel. They were getting hungry so the five nodded. "Well get clean, the tables almost set."

The five ran into the house and washed up. Harry had just set the last plate down. "Why did you cook the meal? I'm used to my mom cooking." Nigel asked as he sat.

"I'm the best cook so I'm forced to." He gave dramatic sigh. "Never do I get help! Just forced to cook and clean. I dream to one day be free. But you know what the animals say, a dream is a wish your heart makes!"

Natalia and Dora howled with laughter while Ryan giggled. The adults just shook their head in amusement. Ivy, Cindy, and Nigel looked confused. Even though he was halfblood Nigel still didn't know a lot about the muggle world. Dora finally notice and though her eyes danced with mirth, she explained.

"It's a movie called Cinderella. It's about a young woman who is forced to cook and clean for her evil stepmother and stepsisters. Her only friends are some talking mice and other forest animals and there is a song called A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. He's taking it from the movie."

Natalia saw their confusion at the word 'movie' so then she explained in how she thought purebloods would understand. "It's…it's like a story told through moving pictures, sound, and music. We'll show you sometime." That seemed to work because realization came over their faces.

After that, they enjoyed a nice meal.

"It's 7 o'clock, do you have to go home soon?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but we need to give our presents first." Cindy said. "Our parents shrunk them down. Can you unshrink them Mrs. Rogers?"

They each took two small package out of their pockets as Hermione nodded. Dora and Natalia went to get their presents. They each juggled three in their arms. The adults watched as they all sat on the floor. Ryan had fallen asleep and was on Natalia's old toddler bed that they had pulled out. Nigel went first and handed the twins both a package.

"They're the same but its important that they are." Nigel said as they opened it. They were matching bracelets with a strange language written on them. "My dad works in Egypt and found them in a magical bazaar. He made sure they were real before sending them. They strengthen bonds between friends so nothing can really separate them." He looked awkward suddenly. "I actually got all of us one." The two other girls and Nigel held up their wrists and they all laughed.

Natalia got him an old muggle toy. "Watch." She said and took the handle. She moved it slightly and the three watched in amazement as a round roller moved gently on the silver tracks. She moved it again and it went an opposite direction.

"Whoa, what's it called?" Nigel asked.

Natalia and Dora looked at each other. "No idea!" They said simultaneously and they laughed. Dora handed him her present.

It was a book. "_Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief_." He read aloud.

"Its really cool. You need to read it as I can't explain but if it says something you don't understand, Natalia or I will explain. We both read it" Dora said and he nodded.

Cindy went next. She got Dora a little toy Griffin and if she tapped the head with her wand it would fly around for five minutes. She made sure to tell Hermione that it didn't count as outside magic, so they wouldn't get in trouble. She got Natalia a bow but it was a special bow. It changed to whatever color you tell it to so she wouldn't need to keep changing bows. Natalia said red and it changed.

Natalia got her something similar to Dora's present. It was a toy that you could move its body parts. "It's something from another movie. It's the Tramp from Lady and the Tramp. The movie is about two dogs who are complete opposites, from opposite ways of living but fall in love." Natalia suddenly looked shy. "I got everyone toys as I was in a toy store looking for a present for Ryan. Just so you know Ivy."

Dora had gotten her a book also. "_If I Stay_." Cindy said.

"Yeah it's a romantic tragedy. I thought you might like it." Dora shrugged. "Again, if you don't understand, come to me or Natalia." Cindy smiled and nodded.

Ivy got Natalia a book. "_Arts of the Wizarding World._"

"Mum showed me the picture you drew and I thought you might want to know more on what people drew in our world." Ivy said and Natalia thanked her. Ivy looked shyly at Dora and handed her a small present wrapped in bright colors.

They looked like bottle cap earrings except-

"They're moving pictures." And so they were. Both had a picture of Dora staring out the dorm window with a smile and playing with her bottle cap necklace. "How'd you get this picture?"

"I borrowed Natalia's camera and you weren't paying attention. I showed the jeweler the bottle caps and he was able to create them." Ivy shrugged. Dora smiled softly and thanked her before handing her the present.

"A bracelet?" Ivy asked.

"A charm bracelet. I picked out the charms. There is a rose, a letter I, a sun, and a blue feather. You know because, you like roses, your name starts with I, you like sunsets and we're in Ravenclaw." Dora tinged a soft pink. Ivy grinned and put it on the wrist that didn't have Nigel's gift. She was having trouble. "Here." Dora helped clip it on.

"Thank you, I love it." Ivy said as she twisted her wrist around to look at the charms better.

"My turn!" Natalia said and handed Ivy her present. "It's called a sock monkey!" Ivy pulled it out and smiled. "Dora has one too."

Dora blushed. "Shut up." She muttered.

Nigel looked outside. "Its time we go."

Ryan woke up then and saw everyone getting up. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah they are buddy." Dora said and Ryan nodded. He went over to Ivy and hugged her around her waist as that's where he could reach.

"Bye Ivy!" He said to the startled girl. He pulled back and waved at everyone else. They smiled and waved back before Natalia and Dora walked them out. They all gave each other hugs but Ivy seemed to hug Dora tighter.

"See you guys at the train!" Natalia said and they nodded before heading to the street. Nigel held out his wand and they climbed the purple bus.

….

Christmas Eve day was spent relaxing. Natalia had fun telling her bow to change colors. Harry borrowed Dora's toy Griffin and played with Ryan. Having it fly around all the time. Ryan clapped his hands in excitement when it flew around his head. Steve borrowed Natalia's art book and, even though he wasn't an artist, enjoyed reading about the wizarding world. Natasha and Hermione relaxed, talking about past Christmases. Even one's before their marriage and children. Dora though, Dora didn't notice any of it. She stayed in her room, holding her sock monkey to her chest while looking at the earrings Ivy got her. She was so confused, even more than before, but she remembered what Harry told her. Don't do what he did. Figure out the feelings and get to know Ivy before doing anything.

Dora placed a finger on the earring for a third time when a knock was heard.

"Yeah?" She called and Natasha poked her head in.

"Can I come in?" Dora nodded before turning back to the earrings. Natasha walked in and sat on the desk chair by Dora. "You've been in here all day. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Dora said softly, her voice slightly muffled as her monkey covered her mouth.

"There's more in there. Just like your mom can read Harry, I can read you. Out with it."

"I'm so confused. Aunt Natasha, have you ever liked someone but didn't know what to do about it?"

Natasha smiled. "Oh many times. It happened with Harry also."

"What do you mean?" Dora asked.

"Well Harry saved my life right after I met him. After that I just kissed him. Even though we started dating, I still was trying to figure it out. Why I suddenly like this man who saved me. I was worried it was just because of that, but I stuck through and now we're married and have Ryan. Hun, I began to love Harry after I got to know him but it took some time. Just like that, it'll take you time." Natasha smiled. "You know you like her, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well just like Harry said, get to know Ivy. It'll take some time but you'll find the right feeling that you feel for her."

"Thank you." Dora whispered.

"I think Harry and Natalia are getting ready to make cookies. I'm sure they can use an extra pair of hands."

Dora smiled. Turning to the box that held the earrings and gently placing it on her side table, she got up and followed Natasha out.

...

**_So I really have no idea what the gift Natalia got Nigel is called, but hopefully you recognize the description. Percy Jackson and If I Stay are great books so I thought I would add and if you get a chance, read them. So Ivy may have tiny feelings for Dora, not like Dora has for her, but they're still. Hope you liked, Read and Review!_**


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel!_

**_This is such a cute chapter and I love it. There will be conflict but it will take some time so enjoy fluff and cuteness for a while! Enjoy!_**

...

Chapter 22

Christmas break was coming to a close and the girls were excited to go to school. Dora had been nervous that her professor would be mad about her stopping the advanced potions but Hermione had gotten a letter the day after she had sent the one saying Dora was quitting saying that he understood and would happily see her in potions. She relaxed and enjoyed her last day at home.

While they were in their usual outfits, they also wore their presents. Natalia had her new bow in as the color purple to match her purple long sleeve t-shirt. Dora had in her new earrings, making sure they were safely secure. Both were wearing the bracelet Nigel got them. The only difference in Dora was that her hair wasn't spiked. It reached just above her shoulders and you could see the green tips better.

Mikey was let go to fly ahead to Hogwarts before they packed their trunks in the car and got in. Harry and Natasha decided not to come this time and just relax at home before Harry had to go back to work. For some reason, Aurors were given a winter break. When they went through the barrier, Steve wasn't as shocked but it still felt weird. The girls spotted Ivy and Cindy by one of the train doors on the platform. They saw the twins and waved them over.

"Nigel's saving us a compartment. C'mon." Cindy said and they climbed onto the train, Steve and Hermione following with the trunks. Nigel was playing with the toy Natalia got him with fascination when they entered.

"Oh hey." He said, setting the toy down. Steve hefted the trunks onto the rack and gave the girls a hug. Hermione did the same.

"Oh, girls there is an Easter holiday but your father and I are going on a little trip. We need you to stay at school."

"Okay!"

"Yeah, we're staying too so they won't be alone." Ivy said. Hermione and Steve smiled before getting off the train and standing on the platform.

When they looked out they saw their mom talking to Ginny Thomas, and their dad talking to her husband Dean. The two sat back down just as the train started to move and ended up standing again to wave. The other four did the same until the train went around the bend and the platform had disappeared.

"So how was the rest of your break?" Natalia asked.

"Great! Dad was able to leave the school for Christmas. Mom got me these earrings. Well more like handed then down." She brushed her hair back. They were mini radishes. "Mom says she wore these in school and even though people thought they were weird, it didn't faze her. I like them so even if they're weird I'll wear them."

"I think they're nice." Dora said. "As you can tell, I think weird is cool." Everyone laughed.

"Hey, you're wearing my earrings." Ivy said looking at her ears.

"And you're wearing my bracelet." Dora said in surprise.

"Well of course! You gave it to me." Ivy said and a soft pink flushed Dora's cheeks.

"Oh Dora." Nigel said and Dora looked over. "I started reading the book and I have a question."

"What's the question?"

"What's a school bus?" Nigel took out the book and opened it, Dora laughed and went to sit next to him and started explaining.

…

It was the weekend when they arrived so the day after they got there, as it was still too cold to go outside, the five Ravenclaws were hanging out in the common room. Nigel was lying on the couch, once again playing with his new toy. He had said the other boys in his dorm thought it was cool. Cindy was looking at her new book but keeping close to Natalia so she could ask questions while Natalia was sketching the common room. Ivy and Dora were playing a new game Dora taught her called Gin Rummy. Ivy grinned.

"Ha, I win!" She said and Dora groaned.

"You're good at Poker, you're good at Gin. Are you bad at any card game?"

"Well the only other card game I know is Exploding Snap." Ivy shrugged.

"What's that?" Dora asked.

"It's a wizarding card game. Here, I'll get it." She rushed up the stairs as Dora collected the cards.

"Cindy, Dora, Natalia! Get up here!" Ivy called out from the stairs. The three girls looked at each other and ran up the stairs as Nigel looked on confused.

"What?" Cindy asked and Ivy pointed at Natalia's bedside table.

"Whoa." Dora murmured.

It was a large bouquet of flowers.

"Again? Are these Iris's?" Natalia asked, looking owlishly at the many flowers. "Those are rare!"

"Well, read the card!" Ivy said and Natalia slowly neared the flowers as if they would explode and grabbed the parchment.

"Your honey eyes, your lovely hair, it never leaves my heart bare." Natalia read aloud. "It's again signed with a black crescent."

"That's so sweet!" Dora said as Ivy went to her trunk and shuffled through it. She pulled out a pack of cards.

"Here are the cards." Ivy said.

"Oh, are you playing Exploding Snap?" Cindy asked. The other two nodded. "Can I play?"

"Sure." Ivy said and they started to leave before Dora looked back.

"You coming Natalia?" Dora asked. Natalia had been staring at the card.

"Hmm? Yeah, let me just put this away."

The other three left. Natalia picked up the flowers to place in her trunk before smiling and skipping out the room and down the stairs to where her friends and sister waited.

The next morning, the five friends headed to breakfast, Cindy asking Dora and Natalia questions about her new book.

"So a guitar is something you use to make music?" Cindy asked Dora as they sat.

"Yeah. How does the wizarding world make music?"

Nigel, Ivy, and Cindy looked at each other. "We're not positive. We listen to the radio which is called the Wizarding Wireless. I've' never seen the instruments though." Nigel said.

"Maybe they use their wands." Natalia shrugged and the others nodded in agreement. Luna went down the table then. When she reached the group she smiled.

"How you doing Dora?"

Dora was a little startled. "Um, I'm fine Professor Longbottom."

"Good. Ivy was a little worried about you." She said with a warm smile before handing them their schedules and walking off.

Dora looked at Ivy who was suddenly interested in the table. She was playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist but staring at the grains of wood on the table. "You were worried about me?"

"Y-yeah. I mean we all were but…" Ivy blushed and determinedly looked anywhere but Dora. Natalia tried not to grin as Dora blushed a soft pink also. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as they thought.

"What do we have?" Cindy asked and Nigel looked at the slip of parchment after setting his toast down.

"Transfiguration, Double Potions, History of Magic, Lunch, Double DADA, Charms, Herbology, and of course, Astronomy at midnight." Nigel went back to his food.

"Oh yay! Transfiguration is first." Natalia said. "Hey, Dora we have double Potions!"

"Yeah." She frowned and Cindy looked at her with a frown.

"You don't sound excited. You love Potions." The black haired girl said.

"I'm just nervous. Professor Zabini put so much work into me and I just went up and quit."

"Dora, you were running yourself ragged. Anymore and you would be six feet under! Anyway mom got a letter saying he understood so I'm sure its fine." Natalia said and Dora gave a nod, still unsure.

After an uneventful Transfiguration, the group headed to Potions with the Slytherins. Dora was still nervous until Blaise came over and told her he was glad she was doing better can he couldn't wait to see her next essay, for first year potions.

…..

The weeks were uneventful except for one thing. Once a week Natalia would receive a bouquet of flowers from her admirer. The weeks turned to months and everyone was doing great. Natalia seemed to flourish in Transfiguration, Dora loved Potions, and the friends grew even closer. Dora was following Harry and Natasha's advice and hung out with Ivy a lot to get to know her. The girls soon became as close as Dora was to Natalia.

"Oh, I got a letter from Ryan! That's a first." Dora said and Natalia looked up from her transfiguration book that she checked out.

"Really, what's it say?" She asked and everyone looked over. Ivy, who was sitting next to Dora, leaned over to look. Dora blushed slightly at the closeness but opened the letter and read aloud.

_Dora,_

_Mommy is helping me write this so I hope it's okay. I miss you and Naty a lot but I am having fun at school. I made a new friend named Jason McDonald but we call him Jass! Mommy and Daddy say he is special like me because when he came over for what mommy called a play date, I made my action figure float to me and he did the same with his block! I'm getting like you Dora! Daddy told me you once made your peas disappear. I wish I could do that because they are yucky! I have to go because it is bath time but I cant wait to see you again. Daddy says you will be back in June. We did months in school so that means 1 more month!_

_Tell Naty and Ivy I say hi!_

_Love you,_

_Ryan!_

"Aw!" Cindy cooed after Dora finished. "But who's Naty?"

"Me. Ryan couldn't say my name when he first started talking so he called me Naty and it stuck." The others laughed. "Seems like Ryan took a liking to you Ivy."

"Oh that reminds me. Mum and dad are visiting some friends they met in Ecuador for the first half of the summer and were hoping I can stay with you two." Ivy said to Dora and Natalia.

"We'll send a letter to our parents but I'm sure its fine."

Nigel fake pouted. "Why didn't they think of you staying with us?"

Ivy rolled her eyes but smiled. "Because they know the twins mum personally. They were friends in school."

They all laughed while Dora took out some paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to her mom and dad. She sent it off with Mikey who had delivered Ryan's letter. He gently nipped her finger before flying off.

"What should we do today?" Cindy asked. It was Sunday so they had the day off.

"Well we could go relax by the Black Lake. It's a nice day out so I think we could use some sunshine." Dora said and the others agreed before heading outside.

Right before lunch a boy in Slytherin walked over. He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He was very handsome and looked to be in their year. He stopped in front of Natalia and held out a hand.

"Mrs. Rogers I was wondering if I may speak to you." He said with a smile and Cindy nudged her. Natalia blushed but let him pull her up and followed him to the side. The others watched as he spoke. Her eyes widened and he pulled a flower out of his robe and handed it to her. She smiled shyly and nodded before walking back as he went the opposite direction.

"Well?" Dora asked.

"I just met my secret admirer. Said he couldn't wait any longer. His name is Joey Kings and said he had been watching me from afar since I got here. Claimed I was beautiful and talented and wants to get to know me." She blushed as she held the white rose. "I agreed to be pen pals with him for the summer."

"Aww!" The girls said while Nigel rolled his eyes.

"I think you girls forget that a guy resides in your group and is not into this kind of stuff."

Cindy smiled slyly. "So if you got secret admirer and she finally revealed herself, would you still not be into that kinda stuff?" They broke down laughing as he blushed.

"Oh, what are you going to do about dad Natalia?"

Her eyes widened. "No one tell him or I will kill you all, bring you back, and kill you again!"

"Is he really that bad?" Ivy asked in amusement and Dora rolled her eyes.

"Mom says its because he's a father now. According to her, in his time many men and woman wrote back and forth as the war was going on but now that he has us, he's more cautious about people we like."

"Hey how did your mum and dad _first _meet? I know that they met in New York and stuff but what events happened to them first seeing each other's faces?" Nigel asked.

"Well dad said that it was night and mom was lugging her heavy suitcase up the stairs when it spilled open. He had offered to help her and that caused them to start hanging out and eventually date." Natalia said while smelling her rose, the scent entering her nose and making her smile.

"That's nice. Helping someone out and then falling in love!" Cindy said. She was more the romantic of the group.

"C'mon its lunch and I'm starving!" Ivy said and they all headed inside.

...

**_Told you it was cute! This took me so long because I re wrote it twice, trying to decide what to do with it before deciding on this. Hope you liked the cuteness! Read and Review!_**


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Marvel_

**_Another cute and fun chapter to write! oh and its just come to my attention that the first few chapters, the time change was wrong. I'm sorry, i tried my best and i thought i had figured it out but apparently i didn't. My bad. Also, i rely on spell check a lot as i dont have time for a Beta so if i spell something wrong or its spelling is used in a different way then what i used, i apologize._**

...

Chapter 23

The twins received a letter from their father who said that Ivy could stay as long as she wanted so the aforementioned girl told her mum and dad. As the days passed, the friends hung out, did homework, and got ready for finales. Every other lunch Joey would come over and sit at the Ravenclaw table and talk to Natalia. Once in a while, Nigel, Cindy, Dora, or Ivy would join in on the conversation. And after those lunches Joey would give Natalia a flower, smile, and walk off. They found out that Joey was a pureblood but didn't look down on the muggle world. How could he though? He liked a muggleborn. Soon the girl's dorm started smelling like flowers with all the ones Natalia received. Than the most important part of the Hogwarts classes came. Finals.

Dora made sure to help everyone with Potions studying and Natalia did the same with Transfiguration. The finals were difficult but the five were confident in their test taking.

Too soon, the friends were on the train heading back to Kings Cross. They spent the time talking about their first year though all refused to speak of Dora's potion debacle. Natalia and Dora promised to invite Nigel and Cindy over as Ivy was already going to be there. When the train stopped, Joey stopped Natalia and gave her a red tulip and a kiss on the cheek, saying he would write her soon. Natalia was practically floating as she, Dora, and Ivy piled their trunks on one trolley. Once the five were through the barrier they gave each other hugs before going their respective ways. Ivy, Dora, and Natalia walked over to where Steve and Hermione were waiting. Natalia was still in a daze and had totally forgotten to hide the flower.

"Hey girls! Natalia where did you get the flower." Hermione asked.

"A friend gave it to me." She said quickly. Too quickly in Hermione's eyes.

Ivy was looking at the car strangely. Dora smiled as her father put their trunks in the boot. Ivy was guided into the car and she sat in between Dora and Natalia. When they started moving, Ivy looked around in wonder. Natalia rolled her eyes.

"It's a car. You know the Knight Bus? Well this is like it but it goes slower and the muggle's can see it." Natalia said and Ivy nodded.

"She how was the end of the year?"

"Oh it was great! Potions was so fun, as we had worked on a funny potion. Professor Zabini said he had learned it from a pair of twins two years above him in school." Hermione grinned. The Weasley Twins obviously.

"Was it the Puking Pastel potion?" She asked.

"Yeah, he said it was an original one though. How'd you know?" Dora asked.

"Because those twins were the Weasley twins. One of the two most brilliant wizards I had ever met. They were two pranksters who created their own line of candies that were called skiving snack boxes as they helped you skive from class. Puking Pastel, Nosebleed Nugget, and more. I acted like I thought they were ridiculous and tried to stop them but secretly, I thought they were brilliant. They actually used to have a joke shop but George closed it down after Fred died in the war." Hermione gave a nostalgic smile. "Their products were called Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. I think Harry still has some products, you should ask him."

"Wicked." The three said together.

"What else happened?" Steve asked as he drove.

"Well Natalia go-ow!" Ivy squealed as Natalia punched her arm really hard.

"Dora your sister hit me! Say something!" Ivy tried to hide behind Dora but really just buried her face in the back of the girls shoulder. Natalia shot Dora a smirk.

"Don't hit my friends Natalia." Dora said though she was blushing.

"She's my friend to."

"Yeah well friends don't hit friends." Ivy muttered from where her head was.

"Well than shut your trap." Natalia said and Ivy moved back to a regular position.

Steve was chuckling at their antics while Hermione smiled, though she noticed Natalia blushing and playing with the tulip she was holding. She probably didn't want to say anything because of her father but Hermione was determined to get it out. They reached the house and everyone got out of the car, getting their trunks one at a time.

"How is your dad so strong?" Ivy whispered. Steve smirked as he heard that but just carried the trunks in.

"Really? You don't know?" Dora teased and Ivy blushed.

"Ivy, we pulled out and extra mattress and put it in the girls room as we don't have a guest room." Hermione said.

"Yeah because someone decided a study was more important." Steve said with a grin.

"Mmmm, says the man who wanted to build a boxing room."

"What, the gym is far." Steve said with a pout.

Hermione patted his cheek. "You poor man."

The girls giggled and the two adults walked to the kitchen.

"Ivy, you want to see about the movies we were talking about?" Natalia asked and the pureblood nodded excitedly.

"Let show her Tangled! That's my favorite Disney movie."

"Tangled? Disney?" Ivy questioned as Dora led her to the couch.

"You'll see." Natalia said as she rummaged under the television where all the dvds were. "We need to show her Brave at one point also." Natalia pulled out the dvd and placed it in the player, grabbed the remote, and plopped on the couch on the other side of Ivy before pressing play.

"Its like a moving picture!" She exclaimed and the others laughed.

They had gotten to the part where Flynn and Rapunzel were on the canoe when there was a knock on the door. Hermione opened it to Natasha and Harry. They suddenly heard the girls say 'aww' as Flynn and Rapunzel started singing to each other.

"No! Why didn't you kiss her?" Ivy demanded suddenly and the other two giggled before shushing her.

"Finally showing Ivy movies?" Harry asked as they walked in. The girls didn't notice them as they were completely absorbed in the movie. Though the twins had seen it many times, they still loved it.

"You should hear the commentary." Steve chuckled and let them in. They smiled as Ivy gripped Dora when the two brothers tried to get Rapunzel. Natasha went over and sat next to Dora, putting an arm around her.

"Oh, hello Aunt Natasha." She said absentmindedly.

"Just wait until the end." The red headed woman said.

"Don't tell me!" Ivy cried as she stared at the television. "I don't get how those two could do that to Flynn!"

"Shhh! Watch!" Natalia said.

Steve and Harry chuckled and walked to the kitchen as Natasha stayed with the girls. Hermione was making lunch when they entered. She smiled at them as Harry grabbed some coffee and sat with Steve at the table. After a few minutes there was a cheer and laugh than a yelp as Ivy watched the movie. Ten more minutes and the end credits were heard.

"That was amazing!" Ivy said excitedly. "I want to see another one!"

"Well we're having a movie night tomorrow night. Aunt Natasha, Uncle Harry, and Ryan come over to and we watch a new movie. It happens every summer after we get out of school." Dora said and Ivy was almost vibrating with excitement.

"Speaking of Ryan, where is he?" Natalia asked.

"School. He doesn't get out for another hour. Did you get the letter he sent?"

"Yeah, it was interesting to hear about his new friend Jason."

"Where did you get the flower?" Natasha asked to the tulip still in Natalia's hand.

"A friend. C'mon, we need to unpack!"

"But I want a snack." Dora complained but her sister gave her a significant look and she nodded.

"Yeah, let's go Ivy." The three girls hurried out of the room. Natasha shook her head and headed to where the other adults were.

The other two were asleep along with the rest of the house so Natalia tip toed out of the room and into the kitchen. She grabbed a large cup and started to fill it with water for her flowers.

"What's his name?" She suddenly heard a voice behind her. Natalia turned around, almost dropping the cup but instead slopping some water onto the tile. It was her mother.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"What's his name? The one who gave you the flower and apparently other ones." The woman eyed the large cup in her hand.

"This is just some water to drink." Natalia said.

"Didn't know you were so thirsty." Hermione smiled. "I won't tell your father. Your grandpa was just the same with boys and I never told him about the date I had in forth year as I knew he would be over protective."

Natalia blushed. "His name is Joey Kings. He's a Slytherin in our year. He was sending me flowers without his name for months before finally revealing himself in June. We're going to write each other this summer."

Hermione grinned. "Well at least he's in your year. A Slytherin, eh?"

"Yeah."

"I've never heard of a Slytherin liking a muggleborn."

"He said that though he was a pureblood, he didn't look down on the muggle world. He said it was actually interesting." Natalia blushed a darker red and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well lets clean up this water. I want you to tell me more about your ex-secret admirer tomorrow." Hermione said as she grabbed a rag. Natalia smiled and helped her mom clean before finishing filling the cup and going back to her room.

….

The next night Hermione was making popcorn as the girls and Steve got the living room ready. After the room was done, Steve went to the kitchen. Ivy and Dora watched as Natalia slowly and quietly walked over to the arch way. Ivy and Dora followed and they all three looked in. Hermione had just finished putting the popcorn in a large bowl when Steve pulled her to him. She blushed lightly. According to Steve she used to blush a lot around him in the early days and still did. He grinned and leaned down to give her a kiss. After a few seconds, Hermione smirked against his lips.

"Can we help you girls?" She didn't look over but seemed to sense the three eleven year olds watching.

They all went wide eyed before running off to get blankets from their room. Steve chuckled and kissed Hermione again for a little longer before the doorbell rang. Steve went to go answer it but Dora was faster and yanked it open. Harry and Natasha were standing there with little Ryan holding a Spongebob Squarepants blanket in his small hands. He had a wide grin on his face as he saw Dora. She ushered them in and shut the door. Ivy and Natalia came out then with three blankets.

"Ivy!" Ryan said and gave her a hug. Ivy was still a little startled but hugged him back. He then gave Natalia a hug before Dora.

"What movie did you bring?" Steve asked.

"Ryan picked it out. It's the first Pirates of the Caribbean." Harry said. "I read some reviews and watched a preview and it's a little scary but he wouldn't be deterred."

Hermione came up with the bucket of popcorn and asked Harry to expand the couch since they had Ivy. The raven haired man did as asked.

"Well let's get that movie in and start our movie night." Natasha said and everyone got comfortable as Harry put the movie in the player. The lights were turned off and the opening music came on.

The movie was wonderful and even though Ryan got scared a few times, he stayed put. When the crew became skeletons Ivy hid her face in Dora's shoulder and even though Dora blushed she wrapped an arm around her. Comforting her. Ivy didn't move it even when she looked back at the screen when the all clear was given. That caused Natalia to smirk.

"…he's a pirate."

"That so cool!" Ivy exclaimed after Kiera Knightley said her last line and the end credits came. "Movies are awesome!"

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm before cleaning up the empty popcorn bowl and returned the couch to normal. Ryan was starting to fall asleep so Harry and Natasha bid them a farewell and left.

"Okay girls, I think its time for bed. That was a pretty long movie." Hermione said.

"What about dinner?" Natalia asked.

"You three ate the most popcorn, practically cleaned the bowl. I think you can last until breakfast." Steve said in amusement.

The girls sighed but nodded and headed to get ready for bed. Ivy knew this would be a fun summer.

...

**_Introducing a pureblood to movies, so fun. If you think Joey has bad intentions, he doesn't. Thats all i'm saying though. Read and Review!_**


End file.
